Mutual Need
by StevieLtnr90
Summary: For a year Stevie James has watched him from the background with a crush on her heart for one lethario Jacob Black. When the principal insists that she tutor the football quarterback, what happens next? And how does Jacob feel about this shy beauty as he starts to know her? Rated M, but mild just to be on the safe side :)
1. Chapter 1

**All characters of the twilight world are sadly not mine, I can only claim rights to Stevie James and her family along with my love for Taylor Lautner who I have always loved as Jacob Black**

My family had moved to Forks WA last year. Since then my older brother Liam graduated and is now in college and my mother and I joined my aunt her, twin sister at the bakery that they now owned and operated together.

I was now in my senior year at Forks High School, a TA in my AP History class. I was also on the soccer team and the photography club. Before and after school I was either at the bakery, or helping take care of the wildlife my mother and I were licensed to care for and release most of the time. I did have friends and of course twin cousins who were in the same grade as me Josh and Jordan and their little sister Julia who was sixteen . They also helped at the bakery and were on the football team with my hard crush. Jacob Black.

Not far into my junior year there was a bad storm that took out the La Push high school for the local Quileute tribe. Jacob Black and many others came and ended up staying due to low funds to fix the school. Jacob with his stature and mega hot looks rose in the ranks quickly. He had been a pretty sweet guy at first, but then as he grew and was apart of the football team the more girls noticed him and he took advantage. He now was one of the two La Push letches much to my displeasure.

On a typical Wednesday I got up early and helped my mother with breakfast and caring for all the animals before showering and getting ready for school. My cousins came up in their shared vehicle and parked next to my nineties light blue Ford truck. " Here's that book your wanted to borrow from dad " Josh told me passing it over. " Thank you" I sang as I went ahead of them to trig.

After that awful class was my favorite, history. As the TA I had the pleasure of helping the teacher and listened in fascination and hoping the new tall, blonde, and grey eyed New Orleans charmer would stop looking at me like I was something for him to conquer . Once that we over it was English, definitely not one of my faves. It's only saving grace was Jacob, except for when he's swallowing some skank whole from his seat a row away. I blushed and looked away from their horrid display of PDA. When the teacher cleared his throat uncomfortably they finally stopped. Once Lauren, his flavor of the last several days was seated and taming her tousled bottle blonde hair the teacher began his lesson on the dreaded Beowulf.

I took notes as I always did, that is till I felt a poke on my arm. I ignored it figuring it was some stupid pass the note thing. Whoever it was did it again and I huffed quietly and turned to see that it was Jacob. Keeping my cool while my stomach flipped I arched a dark brow and mouthed what?. He pointed at my pencil and I rolled my eyes pulling out another sharpened one from my pocketed iPad zippered case and passed it over. He smirked and winked at me before beginning to write and letting me pay attention.

After class I dropped off my books and backpack before going to the cafeteria for lunch. I went through the line grabbing a cesar salad, a slice of pizza, a brownie, and a bottle of water. Once I had my food I went to my regular group of friends. Angela and her boyfriend Ben, Mike because he had a crush on Bella, and her Boyfriend Embry Call. He was from the reservation like Jacob and a close friend of his. As we talked I covertly looked over at Jake's table seeing that he once again was all over Lauren. His hands were everywhere as were hers, " How much longer do you s'pose he'll keep her?" Mike wondered pulling me from my longing and sickened watch. I raised a brow " I give it one more day " I figured blushing at being caught. Embry chuckled lightly " your probably right" he said eying me as I fixed my eyes on my food.

Being jealous wasn't going to get me anywhere so with a sigh I pushed my thoughts of Jacob back and focused on my friends and food. I wasn't his type, and frankly I didn't want to be. After lunch was year four French, then government again with Jacob. He sat in front of me, so kudos to me for being able to have any brain function, let alone being able to pay attention at all when I can watch his back muscles and shoulders to his narrow waist from his tight wife beater shirts and long black hair.

After class was over I was going to head over to get ready for soccer practice when I was informed that I needed to go to the principals office. Frowning I made my way there and we nor only greeted by principal Green but also Jacob Black.

" Awe, Miss James, have a seat " the principal asked me. I eyed the two of them and sat before either spoke. " So I'm going to cut right to the chase, Mr Black if your grades do not improve I will be forced to put you on academic probation which means no more football" he said looking sternly at Jacob. " You can't do that!" he cried angrily and looked ticked. Mr Green wasn't fazed and raised a brow " I can and I will Mr Black" he told the steaming man boy. Looking to me he smiled a Cheshire smile " that is where you come in Miss James. I would like for you to tudor Mr Black, your academics speak for themselves" I went to protest as panic set in. " Tutoring would look wonderful on a college application and I could put it to extra credit" Mr Green interrupted. " That sounds very tempting, but -" I began" wonderful! So it's all settled, you two go on and make arrangements " he told us before I could finish what I was saying.

Both Jacob and I left, he more angry than I. I followed trying to keep up with his long stride "wait up!" I asked stopping beside him. He looked at me expectantly " what?" he snapped, "shouldn't we set up a when and where for studying?" I hedged. He looked over at his friends who waited " no way" he said and walked off, " suit yourself" I called after him. I wasn't going to waist my time if he didn't make an effort so adjusting my bag I headed for soccer practice.

On warmer days like today we on the girls team elected to wear sports bras and shorts during practice. Someone whistled from the football team and I rolled my eyes, boys and their hormones right? " Your hurtin my feelins darlin, can't I have a smile" a southern smooth drawl called in our direction. " To whom are you trying to charm?" Jessica Stanley asked eying the football player speculatively and I chuckled as we all stretched.

" Why that little dark haired filly with a tattoo on her shoulder" he hollered and I froze before turning to eye whoever this guy was. " Lefevre, get your head in the game!" the coach yelled saving me. He ran back over to the team and thankfully kept his eyes on practice. I rolled my eyes and did the same continuing with our practice.

When it was over I put my hair up and showered with the others in the locker room. "So, do you think you'll go out with him when he asks?" Jessica asked me raising a brow as we did our makeup. "I don't think I'll have the time" I told her as I did my eyes. Stopping I lifted a brow and smirked at her, " why, does he give you the vapors?" I asked in a fake southern drawl and fanned myself. We both giggled a bit before calming " not really, you know I'm into Mike " she told me. Setting down her mascara, she faced me " you have to be curious though. I thought your weekends were free in the evenings after your shifts at the bakery " she asked frowning. I rolled my eyes setting my lipstick down " yeah about that, the principal asked me to tudor Jacob Black so he can stay on the football team and looking through the information he's given me,I'll have my work cut out for me " I told her and finished my lipstick. Her eyes brightened " well this is good right, you get your chance to get him to see you. Lord knows you've liked him since you moved here " she said brightly.

" He's not the same guy that he was last year Jess. I may still like him, but I'm not his type. I don't walk around dressed like slut and drape myself over him like curtains or any one else. I don't want to be like that, and I don't see the point " I told her and fixed my hair. She touched my shoulder " you never know. They say you can't change a man, but a man can change if he has the motivation. What better motivation than a man in love" she told me gently. I looked at her incredulously " love, Jess I'm all for true love and all that, but I don't see it. I'd love for it to happen, but... I just don't know " I said dejectedly.

As I was leaving my cousins caught up with me and steered me towards the other end of the school parking lot. " Hey, what're you doing, let me go you big oafs" I grouched as they pulled me along. " What's wrong with you two? I have to go to work " I huffed putting my hands on my hips when they let me go and blew a few stands of my dark brown and foiled honey /caramel bayalage highlighted hair. The twins pointed behind me with matching awed expressions. Frowning I turned around to see what they were staring at.

" Is that, is that what I think it is " I choked restraining myself from touching it. " Yep, Stevie this is the two sixty five point six MPH Hennessey Venom GT Spyder" Jordan said in a dreamy voice as he draped his arm across my shoulders. " A twin-turbo 7.0L V8 engine" I breathed staring at the candy apple red beauty in awe, " and 1,287 lb-ft of torque capable of 0-60 mph in less than 2.4 seconds and has been tested from 0-200 mph in less than 13 seconds" Josh finished in the same tone casually resting his arm on my shoulder so it draped down my front. "And isn't it just a beauty, wouldn't you just love to get under the hood of this thing " Jordan whispered. I nodded staring at it " I'd love to stare at it longer, but I have to go " I told them giving the Spyder a final look.

Turning around I almost ran into the southern charmer. He steadied me holding my arms gently as I caught my balance. I blushed hotly " sorry, I was just leaving " I said hastily." You surprise me darlin, I wouldn't have guessed you were a fan of the automotive industry. I'd love to take you for a spin, and you could look over it to your hearts content " he told me giving a crooked smile and rubbed my shoulders. I shrugged from under his hands " I have to go to work " I told him hastily and went for my truck.

I sighed in relief once I was in the cab, there was something about that guy I didn't trust. Putting Jacob, the charmer, and his gorgeous car behind me I drove to the bakery. Parking in the back I grabbed my iPhone X in its dark turquoise otterbox case and left my backpack before going inside. I hung up my jacket on the hook and donned my Masters of Treats bakery apron with Stevie my nickname embroidered on the upper corner above the logo. " Hey momma, aunt Danny" I greeted tying my shoulder blade length hair into a sloppy pony tail.

"Hey you!" mom greeted warmly and pressed a kiss to my forehead over my hair. Aunt Danny kissed my cheek " I could use your help making the danishes, then your the best at the Almond Cream Puff Pastry Braids. I need you to do at least three, then an assorted set of scones. Your mother made your coffee " she told me. After finding my twenty four oz white coffee, white chocolate peppermint mocha I started working. A half hour later the front doors bell jingled, " Stevie can you get that?" mom asked.

I nodded and went to the front immediately blushing, it was Jacob and Lauren with Em and Bella. Clearing my throat I wiped my hands on my apron "hey, what can I get you guys, your usuals?" I asked. Embry and Bella grinned " you know us to well, yes that sounds perfect " Bella said. I nodded and chuckled " six white chocolate macadamia nut cookies, and two sixteen oz hazelnut latte's coming up. How about you two, your usual Jacob?" I asked starting to makeup Em and Bells order. " Right, thanks" he said distractedly. I turned and raised a brow at Lauren " and you, what would you like " I asked her. She looked me up and down with distain " a non fat sixteen oz london fog and a vanilla poppy seed muffin " she said with her nasally voice and clung to Jacob's muscly arm " sure thing" I told her through a tight smile. When her and Jacob turned away I stuck out my tongue like a five year old making Bella chuckle. I got all their orders and brought them out passing them out and saying the order as I usually do to make sure I have the right order.

" So are you gonna go out with Brad?" Embry asked as I passed Jacob his order. I frowned " who's he?" I asked." He means the new guy" Lauren said snotily. " Awe" I nodded knowingly and rolled my eyes, " you mean that southern charmer trying to give me the vapors " I said faking a southern drawl and fanning myself that had even Jacob trying not to chuckle. " I just love his car, but I don't know about him" I said honestly and shrugged a shoulder. " Anyway, can I get you guys anything else?" I wondered. They all shook their heads so I passed both bills over " enjoy" I told them and went back behind the counter and set out replacements from their orders. When they were finished Embry and Jacob came up to the register to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day after school, I found Jacob leaning against the drivers side door of my truck. " To what do I owe the pleasure" I asked dryly, he sighed " I need your help" he said. I raised a dubious brow " So your not going to blow me off? I can't help you if you don't take this seriously and commit to trying " I told him." When can we start?" he asked me annoyed, I ignored it. " Tomorrow, you have the same study hall hour as me. We can start there so I can get an idea where to start with you, from there we can work out a schedule" I told him, " will that work?". " Whatever " he grouched and walked off.

"The principal asked you to tudor this boy?" mom said at dinner." Who else is he gonna ask to tudor the star quarterback " Liam said rolling his eyes, " he didn't exactly give either of us a choice " I clarified acerbically." I want you to be careful around that boy, he's a womanizer just like that Lahote boy " Dad said seriously." I'm not his type dad, and I don't want to be. Jacob doesn't see me that way, we're just going to get his grades up that's all " I reassured him.

After the animals where cared for I was more than ready to curl up on the couch with my hair up and changed into a comfy loose t-shirt and lounge pants. I was reading one of my red queen books with my feet propped up when Liam grabbed my feet and lifted my legs so he could sit and put my feet in his lap. "You like him don't you" he asked bluntly, "I liked him Lee, there's a difference " I told him setting my book down, " he was different when we first moved here. He was nice, sweet even and sunny. But then he changed, he grew up and out then was on the team. That's when girls seemed to notice him more and he started his new reputation " I told him.

" Your not thinking that you can change him, are you?" he asked me. I sighed " now your sounding like Jess. I know I can't change him, I'm only having anything to do with him now because the principal is making me do it. I haven't overlooked the fact that the guy is a lethario" I told him emphatically.

He lifted his hands in surrender " I'm not saying you are. I just know that you still like him at a distance. I don't want this to give him a way to get to you. The guy specializes in talking his way into your pants. Just because he hasn't tried with you before doesn't mean he won't now, or one of his friends. You're not very experienced in having guys try to sweet talk you into anything, especially ones you like. I know your not stupid, but I just want you to be careful okay?" he told me gently.

I nodded reigning in my annoyance, he was just being my big brother. " Alright, enough with the heavy. Tell me about this Brad Lefevre, Josh and Jordy told me about his GT Spyder" he grinned. I smiled " I'll give you one better, I have a picture " I told him digging out my iPhone X. " He's the new guy at school, if your worried about some guy charming me, it's him. That bayou sweet talker is annoying, there's just something about him I don't like ".

Friday I waited in the empty classroom used for study hall. Jake came in taking the seat across from me. " So I thought we could go over each subject and what your trouble is in each. I can work on how to help you from there" I told him. He shrugged and grunted his assent so I began.

" Okay, let's start with your math class, which are you in, and what part of it is giving you trouble " I asked having my notebook and pencil ready so I wouldn't forget. He sighed and say up from his slouch, " Algebra, and I'm not sure exactly" he told me. I rolled my lips thinking " Do you have an old test paper or quiz, I could figure it out from that?" I asked. Pulling up his backpack he pulled out a crumpled paper and passed it over. I uncrumpled it and smoothed it out taking a look at the figures. " It looks like your problem is pretty simple, your missing a step or two. That should be easy to fix, what about history?" I wondered." Dates and names mostly" he grumbled and I nodded. " How about English?" I asked and he gave me a look. I chuckled "yeah, I don't like it either. Unfortunately my mother loves that stuff, so I've read most of the classics under duress" I told him rolling my eyes. " Okay what about Spanish?" I asked, Jacob frowned" you don't take Spanish " he said." Your right I don't, but my brother did and I happen to know he didn't get rid of his school stuff, so I should be able to find something to help you besides knowing how to roll my r's" I told him. " Lastly government" I wondered, " names and dates, political procedure" he grouched.

After I was done writing everything down I tucked back some of my hair and spoke, "I'll go over what you've told me tonight and come up with a plan, my weekends are free in the afternoons, and we can try for the days we don't have practice along with study hall. Does that work?"

He nodded reluctantly," Where do we want to meet then?" I wondered. He sighed" four, my place?" he offered. I nodded"that works, gives us two hours before I need to be home " I told him. He wrote out his address on a torn paper in a messy scrawl and passed it over.

Now that our arrangement was settled I pulled out my stuff to study, Embry and Bella parked on either side of me. " So what do you think Stevie? Can you help my boy here " Embry asked teasingly and pointed to Jacob with his thumb. " Oh I think it's doable" I said going along with it. " Well if anybody can it's you " Bella said nudging my shoulder with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

After work Saturday at three forty five I made up a twenty four oz white coffee, white chocolate peppermint mocha and a white coffee a little cream with cinnamon sprinkled on top to go, before making the trip to La Push. Following Jacob's directions I pulled into the drive of a small red rancher. Rock music blared from the clasp board shed and I figured that was Jake working on a car. Grabbing my back pack I slid out and went over and hesitated before nocking on the rolling door.

" It's open!" Jacob yelled. I flicked my braid over my shoulder and adjusted my bag before shoving the door back. I almost swallowed me tongue at the sight before me and a hot blush coated both of my cheeks. Jacob stood shirtless and sweaty showcasing his six pack, chest, and bulging biceps. His hair in a sloppy man bun at the back of his head, and his jeans slung low on his narrow waist.

" Hey" I squeaked and cleared my throat as heat flooded my cheeks . He looked up from where he was bent under the hood of his car and shut the hood. He nodded and shut off the radio, " let's take this inside" he said and lead the way to his house. He left the site open fire me and shrugged on a dark green t-shirt and I blushed again watching his shoulders and back muscles lengthen and contract. Shaking my head I followed to the table and took a seat.

" So to start, I brought my white erase board for Algebra" I told him as he took the seat beside me. " I'll write out an equation step by step, then if you think that you've got it I made up a page from last week's assignment " I told him pulling those items out and set his coffee in front of him. " Thought you might like some coffee". I explained as I wrote out the equation steps, "there, that makes sense?" I asked and he nodded so I passed him the assignment and let him work on that while I pulled out the next set of items.

After he was done I looked over the paper and smiled. " Awesome, you only have two wrong " I told him and pointed them out. " This one should be f and the other x, other than that your spot on ". Passing him the next set of stuff I explained, " this first paper is an example of how I take notes, obviously you don't need all the embellishments, but the information and how it's organized should help. Then these are for your names and dates issue. Write the name or date on one side and what it coincides with on the other. This will also work for government" I told him as I pointed things out.

After he wrote out a few things I pulled out the next thing. " This is what I do for English as I read through the book, when I find a way where we don't have to read it and not be cheating to still get good grades I'll let you know " I told him passing my hardback copy of Beowulf filled with post-its and writing penciled in the margins. " Post-its are your best friend" I told him passing a set of small lime green ones and a zip lock of origami newspaper bookmarks for page corners. " The bookmarks are for marking areas to go back to later if you have trouble " I added pointing them out.

" And here we have everything my brother had for Spanish, I'll let you decide what works for you since I don't know. Liam offered to go over your work " I told him." Yeah, you take French, right " he asked. I nodded "yeah, I'm already pretty fluent though, mom taught me most before I started high school " I told him.

"Lastly government, you can do the same thing with the cards like I said earlier. For government procedure I suggest this " I told him placing a typed paper in front of him. " This is a copy of what I use to remember. I bullet pointed and used bold type, and additional parts to each step are marked a, b, or c and extra important info is in red" I told him.

" That should do it, I'll check on your progress in study hall " I told him once we were done. As I gathered my things a middle aged man in a wheel chair came through the front door. " Who has the Ford out front son?" he asked coming inside. " That would be me, if it's blocking your way or anything I was just on my way out " I said packing my things into my backpack.

He faced me and smiled. I could see where Jacob had gotten his from. " You must be the girl the school appointed to straighten out my boy" he said and wheeled over shaking my hand. I nodded " yes sir, that's me, I'm Stevie James " I told him." No need to be so formal, call me Billy. That sir business just makes me feel old " he said and I chuckled nodding." So how is he doing?" Billy asked," well I've given Jacob some things to help him study, tips so he can memorize facts. Algebra was an easy fix, he just forgot a couple steps was all. Otherwise I'll look for more progress next time we meet up" I told him.

Billy looked at me strangely as though he knew something about me I didn't before covering it with a smile. " Well, thank you for helping, don't be a stranger " he said kindly," well thanks, I better get going though. I promised my mother that I'd help with dinner, so I'll see you Monday Jacob " I said before heading out.

Jacob didn't say anything just nodded and watched me as I walked out to my truck.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday Jacob and I met up again in study hall. He passed me am Algebra quiz which he received a B on, "great, how about the rest, do you feel like those study tips and aids are helping?" I asked. He nodded grudgingly " yeah" he said with sarcasm. I ignored it " good, in that case I'll study too" I said I started taking out my books and notebooks.

I could feel eyes on me as I studied and tried not to pay any mind. Someone touched my shoulder and sat beside me, " let me take you out to dinner Stephanie James, I'd like to get to know you better " came Brad's voice by my ear. I hitched my shoulder to my ear uncomfortably not liking the feeling of his breath near my neck. " No thanks Brad, I'm very busy "I told him quietly and shrugged away from his arm as I tried to concentrate on my history assignment.

He sighed but didn't leave and I knew without looking that he was watching me. Other than the issue with Brad a new pattern was created. During study hour I checked Jacob's progress along with Saturday visits between four and six along with Tuesday and Thursday since there wasn't practice. Weeks turned into a month and Jacob's grades had improved drastically.

One Thursday afternoon along with bringing coffee, I also brought banana bread. " You spoil me" Billy chuckled affectionately as he let me in. I smiled " funny my dad and brother say the same thing". " How's Brad?"Jacob asked and I looked over to see him smirking and I glared. "I may never forgive my cousins for that, he comes in everyday. Bad enough that he's so persistent at school let alone when I'm at work, why can't he go find someone else " I griped setting down the books I had brought from the library with a thud .

" What're those for?" he asked warily." I'm thought you might try Vikings as your subject for that history paper, so while I was at the library I picked up some books for you along with some on the Russian Empire for myself. He groaned and I rolled my eyes as I passed him his coffee " don't be such a baby" chastised lightly and nudged his shoulder.

That night Jules cornered me as she came to help make dinner. " I need you to come with me Saturday night " she whispered so our mothers wouldn't hear . I furrowed my brow " to what?" I wondered apprehensively as I stopped chopping up vegetables. " You know, the party" she told me like I should undoubtedly know, and I did ; I just wasn't interested.

I sighed and started chopping again " Jules you know I'm not into parties, why can't you go with Josh and Jordy?" I asked popping a slice of cucumber in my mouth. She gave me a dubious look, " do you really think mom and dad would let me go with them " she asked me lifting a brow. Considering who we were talking about, I eyed the oblivious duo in the middle of tackling Liam in the cleared living room.

Jules and I shared a look and I sniffed a laugh " okay, point taken. But I still don't like parties " I told her." Because you honestly don't like parties, or because you don't have a date and don't want to be surrounded by couples and your crush with his harem of skanks" she asked knowingly and left to help her mother.

My face grew hot and I continued my chopping and added the veggies to the salad. After the boys grabbed the dinnerware we all loaded our plates and sat in the living room to eat. " So, mom dad, I was wondering if I could go to a party on Saturday night. Josh and Jordy will be there, and Stevie was thinking of going. You know she'd keep an eye on me " she told them.

Why that little turd I thought clenching my jaw.

" Well as long as Steve's going, I don't see why not " Uncle Cameron said sharing a look with aunt Danielle. " And I'm glad your going to a party sweetie, it's about time you let yourself be a teenager. Your to pretty to sit at home and study all the time " she told me. I blushed hotly " I don't always study alone" I said quietly and glared at my brother who was shaking with silent laughter.

When dinner was over and the guys gathered up the dishes to wash, I grabbed Jules and towed her to my room. " What are you up to?" I hissed, she rolled her eyes " come on Stevie, live a little. You get good grades, you should get out and have some fun " she told me softly.

But what am I going to wear? I wondered


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters and copywrite belong to S.M. :)**

After a regular Saturday is working, then to Jacob's to study I came home and had dinner before booking or to get ready. After a shower I discovered Jules in my room setting out my clothes view the evening. " Julia, I think I can handle dressing myself " I told her dryly. I had to hand it to her though she did choose well.

After doing my hair and makeup more boldly than usual I dressed in a black spaghetti strap shirt with one shoulder strap and longer on one side and a pair of low cut skinny jeans along with my pair of dark native pattern ankle boots.

I went to grab a jacket and Jules shook her head. " If you take one, you'll never take it off " she said and I couldn't argue there, she knew me to well. Taking a breath we went out and met the twins who were driving there.

I had a grip on the necklace I wore running my fingers over the small flat circle of rose gold with an S on it that laid close to my throat on my upper chest by a delicate rose gold chain. When we arrived the first thing you could tell was the loud music.

I went ahead with the twins and Jules behind me as we went inside the noisy packed house. There was dancing in the larger living room and couples in the couch making out while others were in dark corners doing who knows what.

" James is that you?" a familiar astonished voice said. I groaned inwardly and turned around "Lahote?" I snarked. He let out a wolf whistle and appraised me up and down "damn girl, you clean up nice, wanna dance " he asked raising his brows and reached for me. I blushed hotly and took a step back out of his reach making him smirk and chuckle. He grabbed my wrist before I got far " easy girl" he said with amusement. "I don't want to dance Paul " I told him and tugged my arm trying to get him to let go. He didn't let go, but pulled me to him and dipped down so he could whisper in my ear. " One dance, then I'll set you free " he said and arched a brow at me " I huffed angrily to his amusement and nodded unhappily before he pulled me along.

I sighed in relief spotting Embry and Bella. She saw me first and her eyes went wide, help me I mouthed to her as she made Embry look. Paul had his arm around my waist molding me to his body as hungry eyes from dirty dancing came on. I pushed at him as he started to try and get me to dance with him to put a little distance between us trying not to let humiliating tears out.

I saw Jacob frowning as he saw us and looked away. Paul tried to dip me and I relaxed my back so it would arch, and heard a bunch of whistles and clapping till he slowly brought me back up and Jacob was gone the next I looked. Paul leaned in and tried to kiss me but I turned my head. " Don't" I told him fiercely and made him let me go and took off. Jessica came over and passed me a solo cup, " It's just orange juice, you can say it's a screw driver if you want. Are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on my arm. I nodded taking a deep breath to calm myself " that idiot was just trying to get a rise out of me " I told her.

I stayed against the wall for a bit watching Jules as she danced with a boy in her grade and appeared to be doing fine. Across the room I saw Brad looking at me, he grinned when I met his eyes and started to come over. Quickly I walked off trying to find somewhere to hide and found a coat closet quickly getting inside.

Once I was inside and the door was shut I let out a slow breath and leaned against the door. I figured I would stay for a little bit before getting out. I felt heat coming closer and became nervous. Whoever it was didn't speak, I felt a calloused rough hand touch my shoulder " crap this is one of those five minutes in heaven things isn't it?" there was no reply as the hand brushed along my shoulder and up the side of my neck making me shiver. " You don't -" I began nervously till a finger from his other hand covered my lips stopping me. " Don't be nervous" a familiar voice I couldn't place told me huskily as his thumb brushed my pulse.

I felt his warm breath in my face as he leaned in and swallowed hard. Soft full lips brushed mine softly with a pop and I gasped clenching my fists. He breathed harshly and cupped the other side of my neck stepping closer to press me into the door and kissed me again not pulling back as I kissed him back. " You smell so good babe" he murmured against my lips and brushed his tongue into my mouth as I panted for air. I gasped at the foreign feeling and wove my arm around his neck feeling long silky hair and he chuckled into my mouth touching his tongue to mine.

He groaned pulling back and we both panted after a bit, needing to breath. Suddenly with a click the light came on and my eyes widened with a gasp as I looked up into the handsome russet face of Jacob Black. His hematite eyes were as wide as mine while he drank me in and we caught our breath.

I swallowed hard wondering what he was thinking, and afraid. He had let me go when we stopped to breath and stepped back. Now he came back fast and held my face between his palms kissing me passionately before I had a chance to speak, I moaned loudly and grasped his shirt in my fists against his chest. " Relax" Jacob told me huskily and pushed his tongue through my lips and lifted me in his arms in one quick move. I put my arms around his neck to steady myself breaking the kiss in surprise with a pop.

Jacob held my legs wrapping them around his waist and I blushed deeply.He kissed me hard, diving a hand into my dark curls as I gripped his hair and he groaned into my mouth tightening the hand he had against my back. When I needed to breath he pulled back and nipped my chin splaying hot and wet kisses along my jaw and down my neck to my shoulder. He kissed my throat and nipped my collar bone making me suck in a breath that had him chuckle before he moved along my shoulder. He moved the one strap with his teeth and kissed all across my shoulder before shoving his face in my hair and settled into the juncture of my neck and held my legs pulling me against him tightly.

"Jacob" I moaned breathily, clutching his hair as he suckled my neck and brushed his hand under my shirt to the small of my back. When he finally stopped he rested his forehead on my shoulder breathing hard against my throat and I ran my hands over his hair. Kissing my throat softly he gently set me on my feet.

He left first, and I wasn't sure what to do now. After I came out, I headed towards the drinks to grab a solo cup for some water and lean back against the wall in the living room. Taking a sip I found Jules, and one of the twins making out with a red head in a corner while Jules was dancing some more if she ever actually stopped.

Across the dance area I spotted Jacob who was watching me and I blushed hotly. He smiled crookedly before taking a drink and a blonde approached him. " What was that, what happened? Jessica asked standing beside me and watching Jacob. The blonde spoke to him and he barely paid attention till she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. My throat felt thick and my stomach churned as he kissed her back lifting her up like he had me no more than half an hour ago.

Tears burned the corners of my eyes and all I could hear was my own heartbeat. I spun around and ran barely hearing Jessica call me. Running past the kitchen I smacked into someone and they grabbed my arms to steady me, " let go!" I sobbed and wrenched away.

Walking quickly I found what I hoped was a bathroom and went inside shutting the door fast. I leaned against the sink vanity trying to calm down. I should've known the kiss wouldn't mean as much as it looked like it did. I knew that I wasn't his type nor did I want to be. I wasn't about to demean myself to become what he wanted. Turning around I found some tissue to blow my nose and fix my makeup.

The door to the bathroom opened and I tried to go past the drunk Quileute boy. " Hey now, don't run off" he slurred grabbing my arms as I tried to walk past. " Let me go" I told him trying to wrench my arms free. He held me tightly and turned to press me against the wall, " don't be like that Sweets" he said pressing his body to mine. I turned my face away and he wrenched my arms above my head " Stop" I begged trying to kick him when he put a thigh between my legs so I couldn't.

He held my wrists tightly in one hand and grabbed my chin with the other. "No!" I cried fighting against him as he started to kiss me and tears sprang again. I screamed so loud my throat hurt before he covered my mouth with his. He tasted like vodka and beer till I broke my face out of his grip. " Stop it! Let me go!" I yelled and he started kissing my neck reaching a hand towards my pants. " I'm gonna make you feel so good " he leered amongst other dirty things brushing the strap off my shoulder with his nose and fiddled with the button of my jeans. I screamed loudly again and fought his tight hold. " Stop, no!".

The door burst open with a loud bang that made me jump and the guys lips break from mine. He was pulled away and I started running hearing a fight start as he was hit. I burst out the front door into the cold night. A warm big hand grabbed me around my elbow and I tried to wrench my arm away and fell down." Let me go!" I cried sobbing and scuttled away.

" Stevie? It's Jake" he said and I looked up seeing him. He came down on a knee in front of me, " Stevie, are you okay?" he asked and I couldn't stop crying. Gently he held my chin and brushed my hair out of my face " Did he hurt you" he asked looking me in the eyes. I shook my head " no" I whispered. "He talked dirty. If you didn't break in... He -" and I was sobbing not able to finish. He gathered me into his arms and held me while I cried into his shirt.

" Do you want me to take you home?" he asked gently into the top of my head and I nodded as I started to calm down. " C'mon" he said and held my elbow steering me towards his bike. "Up you go" he prodded nudging my back. When I looked back incredulously he sighed and lifted me up and onto the bike holding my waist. " Your gonna freeze either way, but like this you'll have some extra body heat on your back "he explained sitting behind me.

Taking my hands he put them on the handle bars and covered them with his own as he spoke, " you ever been on a motorcycle before " he asked moving my hair over my shoulder and putting his face beside mine. As he spoke I felt his chest rumble against my back and his warm breath on my neck. " When I was little, my dad had one. But I don't remember much " I told him. He squeezed my hands " that's alright, just relax. I know what I'm doing, just lean with me in the turns " he told me and revved the engine before taking off. I gasped as we started moving, but Jacob had a good hold on my hands.

He was right, I was cold but his warmth at my back and shoulders helped greatly. Soon he was pulling into my long driveway, and when we were close to the house he parked. Jacob got off first then me holding my waist loosely as I swung my leg back over.

When I was off I wrapped my arms around his waist pressing my face into his chest " Thank you, I mean it " I told him quietly as he slowly reciprocated with a hand at the back of my head and between my shoulder blades. " That ass had it coming" he told me.

As we pulled back I noticed his hands and snatched the one with bloody knuckles and noticed his lip was cut. I winced looking at his poor hand and looked at it carefully. " Come on, I'll take care of that, and your lip " I said softly and tugged on his arm till he followed me out to the barn.

" Some of the animals we get are hurt pretty bad and need round the clock care, so we added a bed, and a microwave. The sink and fridge was already here we just fixed them and the cabinets " I told him as we came in. I grabbed a few things from the cabinets while Jake waited. " Oh!" I said in surprise as he lifted me up on the counter. I blushed at his amused smile and cleared my throat before grabbing the hand with injured knuckles. I dabbed at the bleeding sores carefully before disinfecting and he hissed " sorry" I told him wincing and blew at them to take the sting out.

He brushed my hair back behind my ear as I put the doctored gauze across his knuckles and pulled out a roll to wrap them. After adding a strip of tape I was done " there, now how's the lip?" I asked peering at it. I dabbed carefully so I could tell what it needed " he got you pretty good, at least the splits not to bad" I murmured. " You should see the other guy" he muttered darkly. I rolled my lips frowning " just this once I'll say that I don't mind " I told him quietly and swallowed hard as I ran a line of super glue along the split.

He had his eyes elsewhere and ran his thumb along a spot on my neck. I didn't know what to say or do for a bit except loving how it felt when he touched me. " The glue should be dry now, just be careful till your lip is healed then the glue should come off on its own " I told him.

We just stayed like that for a little while " he bruised you" Jacob told me touching my arms. I nodded " he scared me too, but I'm alright now ". I could see him having some sort of inner struggle as he rubbed over the bruising on my arms. " I... I um, should probably go inside, it's really late " I told him quietly as I wondered what was going on in his head. He nodded and helped me down letting his hands linger at my waist.

We walked back to where his bike was in front of the house. Before I could re - think what I was doing a went on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. He turned his head last moment and I kissed his lips partially before coming back down. " Thanks again Jacob, goodnight" I told him as he brushed his thumb along my jaw. As I went to leave he held my arm gently and brought his hand to my cheek. My heart beat fast in my chest as he ran his thumb over my swollen lips, " I don't regret it" he told me, " I don't either" I told him honestly. He let me go then "goodnight, honey" he said huskily.

I waved from the porch as he mounted his bike and left before going inside. " Have a good time" Liam asked scaring me as he turned on the light. " What the heck Lee? Mom and dad trust me, why can't you " I asked taking off my ankle boots. Upon closer examination he looked angry and concerned, " hold up" he said and held my arm pulling me up to look at me. His hands ghosted the bruises on my upper arms and tipped my chin looking at what I'd guess to be hickey's. " What happened to you" he barked.

" Shh" I hissed motioning for him to keep it down , " don't wake up mom and dad ". He calmed but still waited for an answer and I sighed running my hand through the front of my hair and brushing it to the other side. " I'll tell you, I promise. But can we do this in my room, I just want to get into my pajamas and go to sleep " I begged.

Liam nodded and we quietly went to my room. He waited sitting on my bed while I went behind my partition to change into my pajamas. When I was done he patted the mattress beside him, so I took a seat." Alright, spill" he asked, rolling my lips I began.

" At first I just leaned against a wall and watched. Paul saw me and decided to embarrass me by pulling me out to dance with him. I was mortified and left the room, then that stupid Brad saw me. I booked it away from him and hid in a coat closet to stay away from him. I didn't realize it but Jacob was in there. I had seen him earlier but he'd left the room. I guess it was one of those five minutes in heaven things" I told him. Blushing I went on, " Jacob kissed me, really kissed me. First with the light off, then he turned it on. We just stared at first, then he was kissing me again."

I brushed my hair back before continuing, " he left first, then me. We both ended up in the living room where the dancing was. I parked it on the wall again still in a daze. Jacob saw me and was watching me till this blonde started talking to him. He wasn't paying her any attention till she pulled him into a kiss" I told him sniffing a laugh. " Because I know how this works, I waited, but he didn't push her away, and he kissed back. It hurt, and I felt dumb for falling for it for even a minute."

" Still I didn't want him to see and felt embarrassed so I ran. When I found a bathroom a went in to calm down before coming back out. I wasn't in there long before someone else came in. The guy was clearly drunk as a skunk. I tried to leave and he grabbed me and put me against the wall. He held my arms and made it so I couldn't hit him or kick him. When I screamed he kissed me."

I was speaking thickly and Liam was rubbing my shoulder. " He was trying to undo my pants when I screamed again and then the door crashed open. I didn't stick around, as soon as the guy was off me I ran. Jacob was who got him off and punched him before he ran after me. He caught me outside and made sure that I was okay before driving me home on his motorcycle. When we got here I saw that his knuckles were pretty bad and had a bad cut on his lip, so I took him out to the barn and cleaned him up. Then we walked back to his bike and said our goodbyes and he told me he didn't regret it and left" I told him.

Liam was angry " Did those damn knuckleheads look after you girls at all " he asked." Josh does, but I looked after Jules. She was fine dancing with a guy in her classes, and Embry and Bella were there. They knew I left with Jake so I'm sure they'll look after her if her brothers don't" I said reassuringly.

He sighed and looked at me gently, " I don't like that guy, but I won't say anything. Just be wary, you still don't know why he kissed you or what he expects now " he told me bumping my shoulder in brotherly affection. I nodded " I hear you, I already figured on having a talk when we're alone. Figure out what it all means " I agreed. Liam smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead " Good, I love you little sister " he said softly. I smiled " love you too big brother."

After he left I went to my vanity and brushed out my hair before putting it in a loose braid and ventured to the bathroom top wash my face before falling into bed and going to sleep.

Sunday was a normal Sunday. We went to church, and I prayed for guidance about Jacob and what to do. Then we had lunch at home, and I wondered about how our talk would go.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday I was a bundle of nerves as started my morning taking care of the animals and showering. I dressed in a white t-shirt with a long open cardigan with brown, tan, reddish orange, white, and cream patterns and a reddish orange scarf paired with light denim faded skinny jeans and light grey ankle boots with a buckle at the side and fringe with two and a half inch heels and put my hair in a messy bun at the back of my head.

I drove to school okay Stevie, you can do this it's just school. Just like any other day I thought letting out a deep breath before climbing out of my truck. I put my iPhone X in my back pocket and shouldered my backpack before heading in.

Trig and History went by with Brad watching me in the latter. English was tolerable, Jacob was acting different. He sat beside me, taking notes as I did. Every once in a while I saw him look at me. After class was over I dropped off my books and locked my locker. " I really wish you'd talk to me darlin, just give me one little chance " Brad whispered in my ear scaring me as his breath hit my ear and neck. " Don't do that" I snapped after whirling around. He made me step back pressing into the locker as he braced his hand beside my head and leaned in.

" Sorry" he apologized smiling crookedly " didn't mean to scare ya". "It's fine, but if you don't mind, I'd like to go get my lunch " I told him. When he didn't move I arched a brow and made a waving motion to make him move, he did so smirking. " Your a rather sassy little filly aren't you " he says in amusement as he followed me. I huffed " only when I'm annoyed or angry " I clarified. He gave me a fake hurt expression as he rounded me and walked beside me clutching a hand to his chest in mock pain, " you wound me deeply little darlin " he told me.

I rolled my eyes " somehow I doubt that" I replied sarcastically. " Black will only hurt you more " he told me catching my shoulders and peering into my eyes. " I saw how you reacted to that little blonde kissin him and his reaction" he pressed. " I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Brad" I snapped and jerked away starting to keep going towards the cafeteria. " You deserve more, just give me a chance " he coaxed.

" Why don't you just leave her alone Brad, can't you tell your just making her angry " I heard Jacob say. A big hand cupped my shoulder steering me away with his arm, he let go once we were outside the cafeteria . " So, I take it your not falling for his southern charm " he asked me. I shook my head " pretty boys not my type, I like his car though. Wouldn't mind getting a better look at that twin-turbo 7.0L V8 engine ".

Jacob looked surprised and I chuckled. " What? It's no secret. My dad is a mechanic, I've done my fair share of working in a garage " I told him going ahead and starting to gather my lunch. I grabbed a bottle of sparkling blackberry Izzie, a burger and a salad along with a slice of chocolate cheesecake.

Taking a seat at my normal table I looked to the shocked faces of my friends. " What was that? What happened after your ran out Saturday night?" Jessica asked scooting her chair closer. "Before we saw him kissing Mya, he was kissing me in the coat closet " I whispered to her. Her eyes widened " I didn't know he was in there and went in to hide from Brad, neither of us knew who we were kissing till he turned on the light. Then he kissed me again, after I saw him kissing Mya I ran for the bathroom and got stuck with that guy. Jacob busted the door and got him off me. I ran and he caught up with me to make sure I was fine, then drove me home on his motorcycle. His knuckles and lip were a mess so I took him to the barn to clean him up then he left" I told her deciding to leave some parts out.

" What is that perfume you wear?" I heard Jacob ask beside me and jumped. I turned and there he was leaning towards me smirking at my reaction. " Oh, hi... um it's... Mineral Desert by Good Chemistry " I stuttered at how close he was. He nodded with an amused expression and turned to his food, I remembered he said something about me smelling good when we were making out at the party. I was frustrated at my bodies betrayal, I had been to obvious. At least now I could eat.

" You guys should come in to the bakery and do a taste test for a new recipe I'm making sometime, it's a pumpkin bread with a glaze " I told them all as we got up to go to our next class then study hall. Jacob sat beside me again and as I tried to study, when he had a question he would put his arm across my back and whisper in my ear nearly touching the shell with his lips. I shivered as my tongue thickened "stop that" I hissed slapping his burly arm, " stop what" he whispered innocently with a seductive look in his eyes. " You know what, nock it off so I can concentrate " I told him. He chuckled and did as I asked, watching me instead as we both studied.

Next was government and that passed. When class was over I got up to head over for soccer when a hand clamped around my elbow. I turned around knowing who it was, his face covered by the test paper with a big bright A in the corner. I smiled " that's great, glad my study tips work for you " I told him happily. He lowered the paper away from his face revealing a crooked grin. " I was hoping for a reward " he said huskily and raised his brows. I blushed brightly and cleared my throat, " I think you need a cold shower hot shot " I quipped. He chuckled and together we walked towards practice.

He stopped me again outside the girls locker room, gently gripping my shoulder before I could go in. "Just one little kiss" he asked smoldering his eyes with a seductive smile as he brushed his thumb along my jaw as he leaned forward with his hand bracing his arm over my head.

I decided to play with him a little to cool things off. I arched a brow smiling a little and relaxed my shoulders " alright" I said trying to sound seductive. By the eager look on his face I did well, so I motioned for him to come closer as I bit the corner of my lip. He did so slowly and I went up on my tip toes and quickly blew a raspberry on his cheek and ducked under his arm trying to hold back mad giggles. " Just tone it down a bit, cool off, yeah?" I giggled seeing his wide eyed shocked and amused expression as Jessica drug me inside the locker room.

" I can't believe you did that!" she giggled as we clutched at our sides in mirth. " I can't believe I did it either, I just wanted to cool things down a little. He was laying the seduction on kinda thick, so I was just trying to defuse it a little " I told her.

After we had control of ourselves we changed into our practice attire and filed out with the others. We did our stretches first stretching my legs and arms, then back bridge and looked over seeing Jacob watching and looked away blushing as we still practiced in sports bras and shorts while it wasn't cold.

All through practice I knew he had watched me. " Must've been some kiss" Jess whispered as she came up beside me to walking back to the locker room when practice was over. " Well, it wasn't exactly just a kiss " I hedged red faced.

Tuesday I arrived at Jacob's around four like always. The moment I cut the engine Jacob was running to my truck, and he was shirtless again. I blushed brightly as he opened my door and shrieked as I was thrown over his shoulder in one quick move.

" Jacob Black, what the heck are you up too" I yelled as he grabbed my stuff. He acted as though I hadn't said anything, " hey honey, ooh you brought that banana bread with the coffee" he said happily and patted the back of my thigh that his arm was around. " Put me down you big toady! I'm not a sack of potatoes " I said in frustration and hit his back while he carried me into the house.

" Well, look who decided to drop in " Billy chuckled as Jacob set me on my feet. " Very funny" I muttered dryly " I'm overwhelmed by your concern". Jacob laughed and brought me into his side pressing a noisy kiss on my cheek making me go red. " Lan sakes, your trouble. Eat your pumpkin bread " I huffed pushing the sleeves to them both.

After they were both finished Billy left Jacob and I alone as he usually did. We studied at the table like we usually did, though Jacob was closer than usual. I was trying to work on my history paper and was having a hard time concentrating with how close he was. Sighing quietly I ran my fingers through the front or my hair brushing it to the other side and brought the rest over my shoulder.

" I'm having trouble with this" Jacob sighed. Looking over I peered at his paper, " it looks like your -" I started to say before he leaned in canting his head and kissed my neck . I gasped quietly as he kissed me with soft pops, shivering when his hot breath tickled my sensitive skin . I shrugged my shoulder and leaned away, breaking the kiss " no" I told him. Taking my chin gently he turned me back to face him. " What's wrong, you were into it " he said and brushed his thumb along my jaw trying to coax me into more kissing. He smiled crookedly and leaned in again, " no Jacob" I told him again and moved away.

" What changed?" I asked and he frowned. "You kissed me and it was greater than I could imagine, then you turned around and kissed Mya like it didn't matter when you acted like it did at the time. I'm not like those girls Lauren, Tara, or Mya. I'm not sleeping with you or anyone till I'm married, I don't drink. I've really liked you since I moved here, but I'm not going to change, I can't be like them. So what changed that has you acting like this to me, you never payed me any mind before ?" I asked.

When he didn't say anything, that was my answer. " I'm gonna go, your doing fine without my help " I murmured and started gathering things. And what hurt worse, he didn't come after me.

I blinked back hot tears as I started my truck and left, only as I pulled out did he step out and watch me go. By the time I got home I was crying. I walked quickly to my room bypassing my family. Not long after I laid in bed did someone nock on my door. Wiping my eyes I got up and opened my door letting my mother in. I told her everything, about the party, and after, what I had hoped but didn't dare dream.


	7. Chapter 7

For weeks we hardly spoke. I'd catch glances in the hall, and when I went over to his house he'd only ask a few questions. Sometimes he even acted like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He hardly ever had a girl on his arm and when he did it was the same as Lauren.

A month in my aunt decided to intervene. I came into work on a Saturday to find the twins in and Jules and aunt Danny waiting for me. " Your mother and the boys can handle things for a bit " my aunt told me gently and steered me to her car. " What are we doing?" I wondered as she started the car.

She sighed " sweetie Diana told me what happened. Your a beautiful girl, and maybe he just needs to sort out his feelings or maybe it just wasn't meant to happen. And if that's the case, he's an idiot, there are plenty of guys out there. You just need to find the right one. We're taking you to a salon, no butts and getting a new outfit" she told me.

At the salon Tracy took my hair out of its messy bun, " do you trust me?" she asked lifting a brow at me in the mirror. She'd never steered me wrong before so I nodded and she smiled. " Hun when I'm through with you that boys gonna be kicking his own butt at his stupidity " she promised. She cut and dyed my hair and shaped and tinted my brows then permed my lashes. In the end I had some layers to my hair hair in an ash brown from dark roots ombre and had it curled lightly with my same part off centered.

Them when we went shopping I found a white floral flowy blouse and cranberry skinny jeans with a cream scarf and a pair of dark tan ankle boots.

When we were done I felt better and finished my work day. On Monday I wore the new outfit to school with my aviator shades. I walked in and felt uncomfortable with the stares but ignored them and went to my locker. I felt his eyes on me but chose not to look. Before lunch I stopped at my locker as per usual to put my things up, when a guy approached me.

It was neither Jacob or Brad, not even Lahote. He was Quileute with long black hair and the usual features that make the native boys great to look at and dark grey eyes. " Hey Stevie," he crooned smiling at me, " um, hey Caleb" I replied leaning back against my locker. He reached forward gently and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and braced his hand above my head leaning with his arm. " This new looks good on you, not that you weren't pretty before " he told me. I blushed " thanks" I said, " so, Brad is having a pool party next week, apparently he's got this huge indoor pool. You wanna come with me?" he asked.

I rolled my lips considering, " it won't be like the other party, I won't let anything happen to you" he told me. " Okay, sure. I'd be happy to " I told him." I'll pick you up Saturday at four" he clarified arching a brow, "sounds great" I told him. " And here" I added and grabbed his hand. Quickly I penned my number, " my cell" I told him. He smiled brightly " awesome, you wanna walk to lunch?" he wondered." Sure " I said softly.

We walked together to lunch and parted, going to our own tables. It was the same for the days to follow. He'd walk with me in the halls sometimes holding my hand or putting an arm around my shoulders.

Jacob acted strange when we got together. He'd been surprised at my new look appraising me up and down in the school halls. " So Cal, your with him now?" he asked as we worked. " No, I'm going with him to the party " I clarified." You like him?" he wondered" He's sweet, treats me right. He's cute, what's not to like?" I shrugged."But do you like him?" he pressed," I don't know yet, why?" I asked arching a brow. He shrugged " nothing, just wondering" he hedged.

I got Saturday off thankfully and was ready at four wearing my sky blue halter style bikini with a more modest cup and tied in the back and my maroon zippered hoodie and ripped jean shorts with a pair of tan sandals. I had my backpack as well with warmer clothes and my iPhone X.

Caleb arrived right on time and got out pulling me into a bear hug reminiscent of Jacob's. "Ready to go?" he asked brightly, I nodded " yeah, let's go" I said and for in his car with him.

When we arrived Caleb took my hand as we walked back to the pool house. " Can you do me a favor, and not leave me with Brad?" I asked. He smiled"wasn't planning on it, your my arm candy tonight Sweetheart " he told me. It wasn't the first time he'd called me that, but it didn't feel the same as when Jacob calls me Honey.

Inside there was already a big group, I waved to Embry and Bella and Caleb and I walked over. I was apprehensive of taking off my cover, but I wouldn't be the only one. I unzipped my hoodie and slid it off leaving my shorts on till we started swimming. " I haven't noticed this before" Caleb murmured behind me and traced my mountain outline and trees tattoo on the back of my shoulder. " I got it before I moved here " I told him," yours is better than Lahote and Jared Cameron's " he told me." I didn't realize they had tattoos" I murmured turning to face him.

" They got theirs recently, after they stopped coming to school" he told he " they've joined Uley's gang on the rez". "That doesn't surprise me with Paul, but Jared's in my AP science and History classes. He never seemed like gang material to me " I said frowning. Caleb frowned to " I think Uley has something on them, they act like they have to do as he says " he told me."Well be careful then, yeah?" I said and poked his arm playfully " nice guys don't belong in gangs".

He smiled "wouldn't dream of it. I just never expected it from him, you know. Sam was dating my cousin Leah all through high school, they planned on getting married and heading off to college together. Then he went missing for two weeks and came back different, they tried to keep seeing each other and make it work. But then her other cousin Emily came down from Neah Bay to visit and Sam dumped Leah for Emily" he told me.

" Hey darlin, you two gonna get in " Brad asked as he walked over. He made me uncomfortable with his appraisal and Caleb sensed this wrapping his arm around my shoulders. " What'ya say sweetheart, you ready to get in?" he asked me," sure Cal" I smiled and slid off my shorts putting them in my back pack. Bella wasn't planning on getting in yet so she watched our bags.

I spotted Jake in the pool already with Tara, the skank was almost wearing nothing. He wasn't paying her any attention as she almost threw herself at him. Instead his eyes were on me growing large as he took me in, and I blushed hotly, looking away. Before I could get in Caleb put me over his shoulder ignoring my shriek and jumped in at a run.

Before I could swim up he had me in his arms and broke the surface. I slapped his shoulder as I spluttered, " you big airhead". He chuckled at my expression and kissed me quick and chaste on lips, giving my waist a soft squeeze. I blinked owlishly, not expecting that. He took it differently and smirked triumphantly.

After he let me go I spotted Jessica and ducked under water swimming in her direction. Hands grasped my waist and pulled me out of the water. I clutched at the hands " hey put me down" I griped, " can't do that darlin, need a partner " Brad drawled putting my up on his shoulders. "A partner for what?" I wondered, he patted my calf and I groaned inwardly when I saw Jacob had Lauren up on his shoulders and were waiting on us. " Hey Stevie, how about a game of chicken" Jacob asked smirking and arched a brow.

Lauren and I held hands tightly, Jessica winked at me as she counted down and I saw the twins taking bets. " -3, 2, 1, GO" Jessica said and Lauren and I started trying to nock the other off the guys. Brad anchored my legs tightly and I wrenched Lauren at her elbows nocking her right off of Jake and into the water. My inner voice begged for me to taunt her, but I didn't.

" How about I give it a try?" Jessica asked," I'll take Brad and this time your with Jake " she said." Your on " Jacob smirked, and Brad set me down. Jacob grasped my waist with warm hands and lifted me up on his shoulders. "Get her honey" I heard him whisper and he squeezed my knee.

Jessica was far more difficult to beat and a few times I almost went in, but Jacob tightened his hold just above my knees and bent with me as I twisted around till finally I knocked Jessica off. "That was fun" I said chuckling as Jacob lifted me down.

Instead of setting me back in the water he held me against him tightly and I blushed hotly till I gasped into a sudden kiss and clutched at his shoulders while he sank his fingers into my hair at the back of my head. This kiss was needy and more aggressive and I whimpered pushing at his chest, I tried to pull back and he followed keeping the passion but kissed more softly and tugged at my lower lip " please baby" he murmured gruffly against my lips. I shook my head "no, put me down Jacob" I asked him and pushed at him to let go.

The moment he did I broke away and went to the edge of the pool to climb out. Caleb was there and offered a hand pulling me out of the pool and into his side. We went back over to our stuff quickly and dried off before getting dressed again. " You okay, or do you want to go home?" he asked quietly." I'm okay, let's stay a bit longer and eat something. Pizza should be here soon" I told him.

We sat there with our stuff amongst others "what's going on with him anyway, it's like the two of you were together even though you aren't " Caleb asked. I sighed," honestly I'm not sure" I shrugged. " The last party he kissed me and acted like it mattered, then a little later Mya laid one on him and he was into it. He saved me from some guy in the bathroom that was going to far and drunk, drove me home and let me clean up his knuckles and split lip. He acted like he was worried for me and then at school acted nice and all, then when I went over to study with him he tried to kiss me again and I stopped him and asked what changed. I'm not like the girls he's normally with nor am I going to change. When he didn't answer,I took it to mean I would be just another notch in another bed post to him and left. But he's been acting love sick and like the girls clutching at him mean nothing, and now this. I don't know what's going on."

When the pizza came Caleb and I went over getting some along with some soda. I saw Jacob watching me from a ways away as I spoke with Bella. Her and Embry sat with Cal and I while we ate. Soon we were done at people started leaving. I grabbed my stuff and headed out with Caleb.

Behind me a warm hand enclosed gently around my arm. " Will you stop running off" Jacob asked in frustration. I wrenched my arm away " I'm not running away, your pushing without answering my question. Or do you even know the answer?" I asked. He tugged me closer "you wanna know what changed, everything changed Stevie" he told me.

" What do you want from me Jacob? You can't just kiss me and go back to those other girls like you've been doing. Either you kiss me and it means more, or you quit and go back to that harem you have. It's me and only me or not at all " I told him thickly and spun around to Caleb. He glared back at Jacob and put a hand in my back " I'll take you home" he told me.


	8. Chapter 8

**And now we hear from Jakey boy for a lil bit :)**

No matter what I did, I couldn't get that tiny brunette out of my head. My normal go to's for the night couldn't make me forget, football didn't help, or getting my hands in an engine.

Every time I saw her all I could think of was her smell, the softness of her skin and hair, the way I felt when she sighed my name or felt in my arms, or the feeling of her soft pout against my lips.

I knew she was different, I knew she wouldn't change. I knew I wouldn't be able to be the same with her, but I couldn't let her go . I tried to get her out of my head, but I couldn't. Everything changed after we made out in that closet, and the more she came over the more I wanted and needed to know.

I could've decked Clearwater for kissing her in the pool and guarding her. And I could've decked Lefevre for holding her and trying to keep her from me. When she asked what I wanted from her all I wanted was to shout everything! because it was true. I just didn't know how to get there, how to make her understand.

The following week after the party I laid low knowing she was already mad at me. " Don't let that girl go son"dad encouraged watching me get the house ready for when she arrived for studying. I gave her that time to cool off, but I watched her. I loved watching that bright brain work, and her dark blue eyes brighten as she worked.

That Saturday I was driving towards Forks and saw a small fawn with a doe that had been ran over. The fawn was still very small, so not very old. Some of the animals we get are hurt pretty bad and need round the clock care... she'd told me. I had a small box that I was going to use for car parts, but decided on a different use.

Carefully I approached the little fawn, it panicked a little but I caught it before it could get very far and put it in the box with a towel over it. I hoped that the James were early risers as I drove into their driveway.

Gently I grabbed the box and went to the front door. A guy about six three with dark brown hair and grey eyes possibly a little older than me answered the door. He looked at me and slurped some coffee, " mom, it's for you!" he yelled and opened the door waving me inside. I followed to the kitchen where am older version of Stevie stood at the stove flipping sausage patties and making breakfast burgers. " Stevie's friend Jacob, and he brought a little friend " he said and his mother slapped his arm.

" Behave Lee, hello Jacob" she said and waved. " Stevie is out in the barn. We got in some new cubs, so she stayed out there to watch them. If you want you can take your little friend out to her. This is her breakfast if you wouldn't mind, and I put another set up for you as well " she said and nodded towards the barn. " Thanks mam" I told her and headed out.

I knew exactly where to go and quietly opened the door. She's laid in the bed like an angel, her soft pout lax and her long lashes brushing her cheeks, her hair loosely braided over her shoulder . Her dog barked standing over her and she groaned " shush Shade" she whispered huskily from sleep and sloppily padded his head.

I set down the box on the counter and moved the plates setting them on the night stand. "Stevie? Wake up Stevie" I said gently and ran my thumb over her cheek. " Mmm" she groaned and started to blink and sat up slowly stretching her arms with a big yawn. I chuckled " Good morning to you too" l teased and she gasped now wide awake.

" Jacob, what're you doing here?" I asked shocked to see him here and blinked owlishly ," and you brought me breakfast?". He nodded" your mom sent me out with some for both of us. As for why, c'mere and have a look " he said smiling softly. Curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed my hoodie and slid my arms in along with my feet in the coffee cup slippers.

He smirked eyeing me up and down and motioned with his hand waving at my coffee themed pajamas " nice pj's" he teased and I blushed brightly smacking his arm, " shut up, so what's in the box? " I wondered and he motioned for me to look.

I lifted the towel and gasped " ohhh, you poor little thing " I cooed at the tiny spotted fawn. " It can't be more than a day or so old " I said. Jacob came up beside me leaning against the counter facing me. " I found it with its dead mother at the side of the road between here and La Push " he told me." Shh" I hushed it softly and started to examine it. " she's only slightly dehydrated and in great condition, she'll be fine to go in with the others once she's had a bottle of two " I told Jacob.

The fawn was fine so I picked her up and put her in a small pen we had ready. " You want to see something?" I asked Jacob, leading him to the other area. I pointed inside " mountain lion cubs, aren't they something?" I asked. He nodded" yeah" he asks softly, but he wasn't looking at them.

" I see where you get your mad chef skills from. I can handle a little cooking, but not like what you do at the bakery " Jacob commented as we our breakfast burgers and coffee. " Thanks. You know I wouldn't mind teaching you a few simple meals, you know if you want " I told him sipping my hot coffee.

" You'd do that?" he confirmed arching a brow, I shrugged " sure, I don't mind Jake " I told him. He smiled brightly " you called me Jake, you never call me Jake " he said softly. I furrowed my brow and smiled " yeah, I did. We've known each other long enough to quit being so formal, don't you think?" I asked bumping his arm playfully. " Yeah" he murmured and wrapped his arm around my shoulders squeezing me into his side, " definitely". He rubbed my arm and kissed my head sweetly.

" Your answer that your looking for is everything. You changed everything, and I want everything with you " he murmured playing with my fingers. " Jake" I murmured and he kissed my head again. " And I'm sorry, about the girls, about being obnoxious, everything. I don't know what I'm doing as far as a normal relationship goes, but I'm working on it for you if you'll be patient with me " he told me.

" If I can be patient with Jordy and Josh on the worst of days, I can be patient with you. And besides I'll have more of an incentive in your case " I told him surprised by what he told me . He angled himself towards me and gently grasped my chin turning my face towards his. He leaned in a little and his hair fell forward in a black satiny curtain. " Can I kiss you" he asked softly and searched my eyes I smiled and nodded. He smiled with me and closed the distance kissing me softly.

He gently deepened it running his thumb along my jaw and putting his hand at the back of my head. He gave my lip a soft tug and I sighed contentedly and held his shoulders as he brushed my tongue with his. He did that one more time before stopping and leaned his forehead against mine kissing my lips softly once, twice and I smiled as he kissed the bridge of my nose between my eyes. " I knew you were a sweet guy Jacob Black " I murmured stroking his face.

He smiled a little before getting serious, " just don't give up on me. You mean to much to me baby " he told me." I don't think I could Jake, you mean to much to me too " I told him.

After our revelation I brought Jake back to the house. My dad and brother were inside still. " Why don't you get some more coffee and I'll go get dressed, then I'll show you around" I told him and winked before going and getting dressed.

Coming back out Liam passed me a cup of coffee and I gestured for Jake to follow me. " Was my dad terrible?" I asked once we were outside. He shook his head taking my hand " no, I mean I get it. And he told me I was your first boyfriend, so that makes it a bit more difficult. Don't worry about it, I deserve the mistrust at the moment till they see the difference " he told me.

I squeezed his hand " they'll come around, and you are my first boyfriend, my first kiss too" l told him. He looked down at me incredulously " seriously?" he asked and I blushed nodding. " I didn't want to date just for the sake of dating, I wanted it to mean something" I told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday came and I drove into the parking lot at school and I sighed. Dad and I had a huge fight over Jake.

"I _don't want you seeing him "dad said over breakfast. I set down my coffee frowning "dad, I need you to trust me. I know it's hard to believe, but he's changing. Not because I'm making him, but because I mean that much to him" I told him._

 _" Your so smart Stevie, can't you see he's only doing this to real you in so he can get you in bed " he said ending with a roar. I blushed hotly " that's not true dad, you don't know him. Just give him a chance " I asked trying to reign in my temper._

 _He shook his head " No! I won't have my daughter seeing that man whore. I want more for you than a dead end in La Push" he yelled slamming his hands on the table and making me jump._

 _Tears bit hotly at the corners of my eyes. " I can't believe you of all people could say something so hateful and judgmental " I forced out before leaving._

A nock at my window made me jump. Looking over there was Jake. I tried to smile as he opened my door. His smile turned into a concerned frown, " have you been crying, what happened?" he asked cupping my face and wiping his thumbs at the corners of my eyes.

" My dad and I had a fight " I said thickly while he held my face in his palms. He stilled and tipped my face so I had look at him, " it was about me, wasn't it " he asked me tightening his jaw. I nodded and fresh tears dripped down my cheeks, " I never thought my dad would say something so hateful ".

" I'm sorry baby. We'll just have to keep it quiet for now " he murmured catching my tears. I nodded and he lifted me out of the cab and set me on my feet. " I'm not letting you go because of your dad" he said and stopped at the tailgate of my truck making sure we wouldn't be seen. Lifting me up in his arms he held me against him with one arm and put his other hand at the back of my neck bringing me in for a kiss as I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed me passionately and chased away my worries. When we pulled back he had a smug smirk on his handsome face.

I blushed hotly as he wrapped his arm around my waist cupping my side. He kissed the top of my head " c'mon baby" he crooned steering me towards the school, letting go when we were in with the other students. . He kissed me again quickly against my locker when no one was looking before waiting as I grabbed what I needed for class and we walked together.

He walked with me between classes and we sat together in our now big group for lunch, Jake played with my hair discreetly twirling curls with his fingers . We kissed again at the end of school, " still on for tomorrow?"he asked arching a brow. I nodded and rolled my lips " yeah" I told him.

Tuesday came and as we ate breakfast I wrote out a list for Jake after choosing an easy recipe for him to learn. Dad and I didn't say a word and the tension in the room was palpable before we finally scattered to start our day.

When I got to school Jake was waiting for me and smiled brightly as I got out of my truck and met me there kissing me softly and hugged me. " Hey baby, you seem better today " he said into my hair" no fight this morning, but we didn't talk either. What about you?" I said propping my chin on his chest. " Dad's happy, he likes you and Embry and Quil are supportive " he told me rubbing my back.

" I don't know what to do about my dad, I know he's being protective but I figured after a bit he would relax once he saw the difference. He's acting just like Gran does over him " I ranted till Jake interrupted me with a kiss, gently pressing his tongue through my lips. " One way or another it will be fine " he told me and kissed me chastely when no one was looking before we went to class.

At lunch we sat together and I told him that I had the list for groceries if he wanted a cooking lesson today. " Hell yes, something different please " he said in relief. I chuckled " well hopefully you like this" I told him passing over the list. He read over it and smiled " sounds good, and dad and I are suckers for a good chili " he told me.

Later when I arrived after work Jake and I went straight to homework for a bit then started cooking at five. The three of us talking and laughing as Jake and I cooked. Jake used his fingers to gently brush my hair back and twist it clipping it in place then kissed the back of my neck after he'd put the biscuits in the oven. " Here, taste this" I coaxed holding out a spoon full for Billy. He took the spoon playfully taste testing while Jake continued to stir per instructed by me. " Mmm, has a nice kick to it " he told me," that would be the chili powder, and even with this one's un-ending appetite it should last a few days " I said playfully poking Jake in the abs.

" Why don't you stay and have dinner here?" Jake offered as I started to get ready to leave. I stopped and went to him, " I wish I could, but dads mad enough right now.I'll ask mom next time, she's more relaxed about us " I told him sadly . He sighed holding my waist and rubbed up and down my sides. " Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Drive safe baby " he told me softly and cupped my face kissing me before I hopped in my truck and went home.

When I got back, I helped mom finish dinner. Later when I was working on my homework there was a nock at my door. " Come in" I said softly and shut my biology book and ran my fingers through the end of my ponytail draped over my shoulder .

" Hey Angel", dad said softly and I turned around surprised that he broke the silent treatment. "Dad?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled his smile coming closer and took a seat at the end of my bed. Setting the box he carried beside him on the bed. We were both quiet, awkwardly silent " look honey, I know you're upset about that boy. But you understand why you can't see him right? he asked raising a brow.

I wanted to shout, tell him how wrong he was about Jake. " I understand dad" I told him simply and felt stomach churn when he looked relieved and smiled more. He cupped my cheek and brushed it with his thumb, " your mother and I are so proud of you Angel. We uh...got you a little something " he told me and passed the box over.

I stared at it at first and rolled my lips before tearing at the metallic teal wrapping paper. I gasped covering it with my hand seeing the familiar apple on the white box and looked up at my father wide eyed. He chuckled at my response, " you've been doing so good in school and you'll need more than your iPad for college, this should make your work easier, and we got the additional photography program too" he told me as I lifted the lid to the box. " You... you for me, a MacBook Pro?" I asked looking at the computer with an oldworld map decal and a teal hardshell case and teal and floral mouse sitting on top.

I gaped at it then him unable to speak till finally I did, " dad this... How... I mean " I stuttered thickly and not making sense. He knew though and stood smacking a kiss to my forehead before cupping my chin " I don't want you worrying about that, just enjoy it " he told me. I nodded silently and watched him leave.

Before starting back on my homework I plugged my new MacBook in to charge while I did my work then synced it with my iPad and phone and set up some other things as well. When I was done I still had some time to kill, so I pulled out the book I was reading for fun and went to spend some time with the family in the living room pressing a kiss to mom's forehead as I went by and ruffled dad's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

I hated lying and felt awful for doing so. Jake noticed I was acting strange and took my arm gently steering me into an empty classroom. "Jake what -" I began," somethings bothering you" he said cupping my neck with both hands.

I rolled my lips, " talk to me honey, what's wrong?" he asked brushing my jaw with his thumbs. " Dad talked to me last night . I told him and mom the other day that I broke it off with you. Then last night dad wanted to talk and asked if I understood why he wanted us to break up and I told him I did. He and mom got me a present, they got me a MacBook and I know they couldn't afford it. I hate lying to them even though I know right now it's the only way " I told him.

He eyed me nervously while I spoke and sighed when I was done, "I'm sorry baby" he said softly. I shook my head and covered his hands with my own, " don't be. I may understand it, but he's not seeing the difference everyday I spend time with you. He doesn't see the genuine way you've become with me or how hard you've tried for me, but I have and I'm not giving up when I've waited so long " I told him.

Jake relaxed and smiled brightly at me before leaning in and kissing me. He kissed me softly brushing his hand to my shoulder and down my back pressing me closer. Pulling away he cupped my cheeks kissing me softly one more time. " C'mon honey, I'm starving" he said and together we left for the cafeteria.

Weeks turned into Months as we kept our relationship a secret. Sam and his gang became a problem for Jake and it worried me . Halloween, and Thanksgiving passed. We danced at a Halloween party and this time no drama, I was the only one kissing Jake. For Thanksgiving I wished we could spend it with both our families, instead I dropped off a hickory nut pie and wished him a happy Thanksgiving with a kiss.

Christmas was similar but we exchanged gifts in his garage. I had sent for a cuff my cousin in Montana made and painted a russet wolf on it. After Jake and I were seeing each other for a bit I went with Bella to a bookstore in Port Angeles and picked up a book on Quileute legends, I figured this would be a subtle way of saying I respected his culture.

I opened my gift finding several necklaces. I gasped quietly and lifted them up to look at them better, both had delicate rose gold chains. The first had a small blue opal bead in the center of the chain then the second made tears come to my eyes. " Did you make this Jake?" I asked thickly staring at the intricately carved tiny russet wolf in the pose of howling with tears burning my eyes. He looked at me softly and nodded, I smiled " I love it, thank you " I told him." Turn around and I'll put it on " he asked gently. I did and lifted my hair letting him add the two necklaces along with my dads that had a small bar reading my angel across it.

After fastening the clasps he caressed the back of my neck with his forefinger " there" he whispered huskily. I pulled out the small box I had put his present in and gave it to him nervously.I waited on pins and needles as he tore the wrapping paper and opened the box. He looked from me to the box, his eyes liquid hematite and his Adam's apple bobbed with his hard swallow as he took out the cuff. " My cousin tules leather, so I sent for one and painted it " I told him softly as I reached over and put it on him.

"C'mere honey" he asked taking my arms and gently pulling me to him. He pulled me up into his lap sideways and held me tightly. He cupped my neck and jaw and kissed me softly with a pop as I relaxed in his arms, " so, I'm guessing that you like it " I teased softly as he smiled leaning in to kiss me again. He chuckled pressing me back against the old back seat he used as a couch as we kissed. He hovered over me barely having any of his weight on me as he kissed my throat to my neck pressing his hand to my lower back under my shirt and holding my neck and jaw with the other.

Jake had long since gotten me comfortable with touching him. He'd take my hand pressing it to his bare chest at his sternum, " there's nothing wrong with this, your not blurring any lines touching me honey " he encouraged smiling gently at my blushing face .

So now though I still blushed, I was no longer as hesitant and put my hands under his shirt touching his back, or brushing up his abs to his chest. My breathing hitched as he suckled my throat to my neck. His breath hot and the heat of his body taking away the chill in the air as he held me to him. Our breathing labored as he kissed me softly a final time then a second and he rolled us over so it was him laying on the couch with me laying on him.

He rubbed my back under my shirt staying clear of my bra while I tucked my head under his chin and rubbed his chest with my hand. " No ones ever done anything like that for me " he whispered and his warm breath heated my scalp. I swallowed hard deciding to tell him, " I did, because I love you Jacob" I told him softly and kissed his chest over his shirt. He stiffened slightly and I swallowed thickly and reached up covering his lips with my forefinger, " you don't have to say it if your not ready, I just wanted you to know how I feel".

I held my breath as he kissed my finger. Taking my waist in both hands he smoothly sat up with me straddling his waist. He cupped my cheeks and I dropped my hand fighting the feeling of wanting to cry. " Please look at me" he whispered and I raised my eyes to his. He wiped my eyes at the corners, " I want to really mean it when I say that to you. I just don't know yet " he tells me, I nod understanding what he means.

Jake kissed me between my brows soft and slow then pulled me into a hug. I cleared my throat after a bit " I should go, I told my parents that I wouldn't be gone long " I told him rubbing his shoulders. He nodded sadly and kissed we chastely. I tried to smile for him and kissed his cheek, " See you soon yeah?"

I was disappointed, but I understood. When I came home I helped with dinner like always. Later Jake texted me, I'm sorry he told me. I told him not to be, that I wanted him to be sure of his feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

As the new year began Jake started to change. I noted a growth spurt and harder muscles too, his moods shifted easily and he angered more easily. One day he came to school with a black eye, he played it off as nothing serious. I knew better " Paul did this, didn't he? He Sam, and Jared are pressuring you more aren't they " I pressed quietly and grasped his hand tightly.

" Baby don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to me " he told me. Cupping my cheek he looked at me softly " I promise Stevie" he swore and kissed me softly. Something inside me told me that something was coming.

" I know your worried about him, but don't be ; my son is strong " Billy told me." You say that like something is going to happen " I said glancing at him. He looked at me with the most serious expression " he's going to need you, more than you know " he told me. It wasn't the first time he'd spoken in riddles.

" The old man talks like he knows something " Jake said hotly as he angrily paced in front of me. I had gone out to the garage finding him working on his rabbit. " They have Embry now, I saw him last night " he told me bracing his hands out on the hood, his head hung down in despair. I came behind him hugging him and pressed a kiss to his broad back " I'm sorry Jake, I wish I knew how to help you " I whispered.

He relaxed at my touch, the tension bleeding away. Turning around he hugged me tightly "you're amazing honey, you help me all the time without even knowing it" he murmured into my hair. I squeezed his waist breathing in his scent from his chest " poor Bella, no wonder she acted so strange yesterday. She must be devastated, after everything " I noted.

" Whatever it is dad's thinking, if seems like he sees you being involved. I don't know how, but he looks at you like he sees something. That scares me more than anything they could happen to me " Jake murmured stepping back and holding my shoulders.

I shook my head placing my hand on his chest " don't talk like that, whatever this is we'll get through it " I told him. He nodded and sighed " I know you need to go, I'll walk you to your truck " he told me.

" Be careful" I told him as I got in. He kissed me softly and nodded with a soft smile " drive safe honey" he murmured.

Bella was indeed very distraught the following day at school, Angela and I were hard pressed to be able to calm get down . The days following I also became increasingly worried. Jake was to warm and he threw a wrench across the garage in anger. He shook as Billy spoke in another riddle when I came over

" Your good for Jacob" he'd told me " I know he's angry with me, that he thinks I'm choosing Sam Uley's side over his. But that isn't the case. There are monsters in this world Stevie, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, and Paul Lahote are protectors. I know your don't understand and neither does Jake, but soon you will " he told me cryptically. Coming in Jake took one look at me and became angry, " what the hell did you say to her!" he yelled making me jump . " The only thing scaring the girl right now is you, take a deep breath and let the anger go " Billy told him in alarm.

" It's to warm in here, I'm going out " he said through gritted teeth. " Coming honey?" he asked me and I quickly followed grabbing my coat and running to keep up with his long angry stride. We stopped at the beach" sorry honey, I should've slowed down " but I shook my head. " Why can't he just say what he means instead of speaking in riddles " Jake rumbled.

" In my experience it means he wishes he could say, but for some reason it's better that he doesn't" I told him hesitantly. He eyes me carefully " what do you mean?" he asked me frowning slightly. I sighed as my throat felt thick, " before we moved here my mom had several miscarriages. I was worried because I've always wanted kids in the future, but mom didn't want to tell me why even though the doctor gave her a reason. She just told me it was better that I didn't know, but that they weren't suppose to live " I told him carefully." It turned out that I don't have to worry that it's not hereditary, but both the babies had a disorder that made them unable to develop properly and that's why mom miscarried them" I told Jake quietly. " Maybe your dad's trying to tell you something in a round about way like my mom did to try and not worry you ".

" I don't know " he said and sighed in defeat. I squeezed his hand making him smile a bit and lift my hand to his lips kissing my knuckles softly " I don't know what I'd do without you anymore " he said softly. I smiled " well lucky for you I put up with you and your wicked ways" I teased.

He chuckled lightly at that and wrapped his warm arm around me leaning in to kiss me softly " I am indeed very lucky " he whispered," so am I" I told him emphatically and rubbed his jaw as he stared at me intently.

 **Authors Note : sorry this chapter is so short , but I promise the next few will make up for it . Till next time Stevie and Jake welcome reviews of their love story ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Before you start this chapter, let me start by saying that the following was inspired by other stories where Jake's wolf is in charge for the moment and he uses the imprint compulsion (again from other stories ). This isn't non consensual , it's more keeping her so busy and so overcome with the compulsion and hormones ( as though drunk and lost inhibitions ) . So here's our wolf coming out to play :)**

A week later we were studying at Jake's kitchen table, the rain was pouring. Thunder loudly clashed making me jump and the wind howled loudly. He'd been edgy lately and easily angered, I had an awful feeling that something was coming . "Easy honey, it's just the storm " he soothed putting a warm palm on my back, " looks like you'll be here awhile". I frowned " I should let mom and dad know I can't get home " I murmured picking up my phone and sending momma quick text that I was stuck at a friend of Bella's on the rez.

The lights flickered suddenly before everything went black. Jake cursed quietly and I sighed " well I guess it's a good thing we already had dinner. I have a storm kit in the truck if we need more supplies " I told him patting his arm.

"Why don't we hold off on that, enjoy this a bit " he asked with a husky softness and I felt him gently take both my hands. He tugged me again being gentle till I stood up and slowly had me walking with him. " Jake I can't see" I said chuckling lightly as he walked us in the pitch black room. Stopping he squeezed my hands in reassurance and I felt the heat of his body come closer, " I know this house backwards and forwards, let me be your eyes " he encouraged rubbing his thumbs over the backs of my hands and continued to lead me.

" Where are you taking me?" I asked hesitantly. Jake paused and I felt one of his warm hands on my neck then slid up to my cheek and jaw " don't you trust me baby?" he asked teasingly and I'd bet he was smirking." Of course I do " I replied without hesitation as he started walking us along again.

A door opened quietly with a creak and I reached out with my other hand feeling a doorway as we passed through. There was a whisper of cloth and he dropped my hands grasping my waist as he directed me till he gently tugged me down to sit beside him on what I knew now was a bed. My nerves kicked in and my stomach flipped as my heart pounded.

The bed shifted as he turned himself to face me. His hands rose to my face searching till they found where they wanted to be, one at my jaw tipping it in his directing the other slid to my neck brushing my hair over my shoulder. The tension in the air was potent and my heart raced feeling his breath hit my face.

He kissed me slowly, sliding the hand on my jaw to my neck leaving a burning trail as his kisses heated up. The soft pop of moist lips being one of the only noises paired with little quit grunts as a plea . Slowly he laid me down as his tongue pressed through my lips and he groaned eagerly while my nails ran over his scalp at the back of his head. Gently he moved my knees as he came between them, hovering over me. My lungs screamed for air as we mapped out each other's mouths tasting in his case playfully nipping. His hands traveled to my waist as his eager lips moved along. Nipping my jaw he gave a dark chocolate chuckle that left me burning as hot kisses splayed over my jaw. Jake paused briefly and I shocked myself with a whine as he left.

Fabrics rustled and I heard his shirt hit the floor, his shirt. " Shhh" he whispered settling over me again I smoothed my hands to his shoulders and he brushed his hands under my shirt holding my waist as his lips found mine " minx" he growled playfully and tickled my sides making me laugh into a kiss as he nipped my bottom lip and pressed his tongue to mine.

I kept my hands at his chest or around his neck and shoulders while his roamed higher up my back under my shirt or cupped my neck as he suckled the juncture at the other side. I stilled with a surprised gasp as he rocked against me, " Jake.. na..." I whispered till he covered it with a hungry kiss making me grunt at its force.

I was lost as he kissed me hungrily and with a passion he hadn't ever had before. His hand went higher touching the clasp of my bra, while the other held the back of my knee pulling my leg tighter around him as he rocked against me again making me moan. Lightning flashed and his eyes glowed gold with a wolfish grin on his lips when he stopped to gaze at me .

In an instant he ripped my shirt over my head with a grunt before he was kissing me hungrily again. My head was in a fog and all I could fathom was Jake as I clutched to him desperately. He nipped the edge of my jaw and I exposed my neck, clutching at his shoulders when he rocked against me again and nipped my neck scraping it with his teeth and I shivered with a gasp " Jake".

Jake held me tightly against him and rocked into me with an inhuman growl biting down on the juncture of my neck and shoulder hard and I screamed as he pulled my legs around him tightly.

Hot tears burned my eyes and my throat thickened, " Jake stop" I cried thickly and pushed at his chest. He growled rocking into me again and dug his large fingers into my back and tightened in my hair, " mine" he rasped unlatching his teeth.

I pushed at him again " let go" I asked thickly but he didn't, this wasn't my Jake . Kissing me softly he moved to the bite and licked it while I shivered in his arms. When he finished I pushed at him again only to have my arms pulled over my head as he covered my mouth in kisses again.

I stayed still begging him quietly to stop between kisses. He unlatching my bra with a flick "no" I told him firmly making him growl into my throat as he kissed it , but he did stop. He let go of his firm hold on my wrists and I rolled feeling dizzy as I staggered to my feet clutching my bra to my chest.

The storm still raged with the same vigor and I knew I couldn't leave. No doubt the roads in town were closed anyway. I didn't get far before a hot hand grasped my wrist tightly making me freeze and stiffen. Jake snuffled the top of my head wrapping his arm around my waist and splayed his fingers out over my flat stomach pressing gently as he pressed his naked chest to my back.

He drank in my scent in long luxuriant breathes and I struggled with fear and worry crying. This made Jake agitated and hold me tightly as he bumped my my jaw with his nose making an odd whining sound in his throat in an oddly lupine type of behavior, as his lips whispered over my skin.

Lifting me easily I found myself back on the bed in a few of his quick strides. " Jake I don't understand" I whispered thickly as he laid us in bed on our sides. He curled his large body around me, and with a tenderness that I found shocking in this context he brushed my long hair out of his way with a bump to my jaw and kissed his bite.

My throat ached as I painfully swallowed sobs not wanting to agitate him. He was finally being gentle, kissing chastely and tenderly touching. Jake kissed the edge of my shoulder and brushed my hair out of my face searching my eyes with intense gold eyes that glowed.

Exhaustion finally made me sleep in his arms listening to him breath against my neck.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up hot and sweaty to the dark room, Jake's arms were loosely around me. If I could make it to my truck I could get the flashlight from my storm kit I kept in the footwell on the passenger side. If there was cell service I could try to get ahold of Billy, something told me this is what he's been waiting for.

Carefully I slid out of Jake's arms holding my breath and tip toed to find my shirt stifling a cry by biting my lip as I moved my shoulder to put it on. Once my shirt was on I felt my way out of the room trying not to run into anything. Just let me get to the truck I thought to myself as I made my way to the door. Slipping on my runners I carefully opened the door hoping it didn't creak as I made my way outside.

The rain pelted on my skin like knives and made me shiver as it and the cold air went through me. Lightning made me gasp with a jump and I saw my truck and ran for it. A relieved sigh escaped my lips as I grabbed the door till hot hands clamped around me making me shriek.

Jake lifted me easily over his shoulder and wrapped a burly arm around my thigh as he carried me back inside. Back in his room I was pulled off his shoulder and my shirt ripped away then clasped to his chest as he laid down on his side. I fell asleep from exhaustion to him still snuffling my skin furiously and licking away the rain drops.

Warm fingers traced my brow then suddenly moved to the bite , my skin was alive with a burst of sensitive nerves and I gasped awake and ripped away pressing myself against Jake's closet. My heart pounded harshly and my fear was suffocating. Jake stared wide eyed still holding a tentative finger out, his eyes liquid hematite.

I started crying and searched wildly for my shirt. " Honey?" Jake asked quietly and slowly unfolded from the bed. I shook my head and shied away when he reached for me. " No, please I just want to go home " I whispered thickly. He looked at me with worry and anxiety heavy in his dark eyes. " Baby, I'm not going to hurt you " he swore tentatively shifting towards me.

" Honey, please let me see. So I know your okay " he begged tentatively touching my arm. I flinched from his touch and he froze as I shivered . " God baby, I'm so sorry " he told me huskily and I squeezed my eyes shut feeling more hot tears slide down my cheeks.

Slowly his hands wrapped around my arms rubbing soothingly as I shivered. I hissed and flinched as he inspected the bite and took care of it. When he stopped my eyes flew open and I turned away as he tried to hold my jaw, " please Stevie, I didn't have any control over what happened.I don't know how it happened, I never meant to hurt you" he told me in a strangled husky murmur.

I shook my head bending to grab a shirt and pulled it on, " I can't, I'm sorry" I sobbed as I rushed to get my things. Jake followed anxiously, " baby wait, don't go" he begged. He grabbed my wrist as I went for the door, " Honey, please don't go" he asked thickly and my heart broke seeing his eyes water and his Adam's apple bob with his thick swallows and his jaw tighten with anxiety.

" Do you really want a girlfriend who's afraid of you, because right now I am Jake " I told him thickly." I love you but you scared me so bad last night,you wouldn't stop and I'm almost positive that it wasn't you who was looking at me. I'm sorry " I told him and covered the sob that followed with my palm as I tearfully went to my truck.

I smacked into something hard and looked up seeing Embry. His eyes widened looking at my shoulder, I blushed brightly and shrugged away to my truck. The other man with him stared as I left and I saw Billy rolling towards the house and Jake stood watching me from the sagging porch. I pulled out blinking back tears as I drove home.

When I got there I pulled around back and switched shirts taking the t-shirt from my gym bag and shoved the shirt I borrowed from Jake in it before going inside. I knew no one would be up yet so I went straight for the shower and greeted Shade making sure he stayed quiet. The hot water felt amazing and soothed my aching body, though my nerves didn't get much better.

After my shower I examined the bite using the bathroom mirror and gasped . A semi circle of raised marks like lupine teeth in a chain of pearls sat boldly on the muscle between my neck and shoulder. Two large canines were strung neatly together by an equidistant crescent of smaller points .

Crap

Swallowing down shock and wiping at my face I continued with my hair and face. Once my face was taken care of and my hair dried and styled I went back to my room. My iphone X vibrated on silent again and again as multiple texts came in... Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Embry, Bella, Bella.

I sighed turning it off, and turned my thoughts elsewhere. An English assignment piqued my interest, shoving my thoughts of earlier events and my love for a rogue aside I started on the assignment.

An hour later the house came to life as my family woke up. I made sure to wear a shirt that covered Jake's mark and used some eye drops hoping to hide the redness from all my crying. My shoulder throbbed and I yearned for his soothing heat, his throaty laughter and easy smiles.

" You look so tired Angel" dad said worriedly as he tipped my face to see it properly. " I didn't sleep well last night, the storm was to loud and the bed was unfamiliar" I said quietly. He searched my eyes and let me go pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I ate breakfast mechanically and did my chores on autopilot before it was time to go to school. I was nervous as I pulled my truck into the lot, searching there wasn't the familiar sight of Jake's red rabbit or motorcycle. Taking a resetting breath I hitched my bag to my shoulder and went into school.

Embry and Bella had matching worried looks as they watched me. I wouldn't look at them, whatever this was I needed some space before I tried talking to him again. Space to think, and for him to gain control and figure things out... Whatever it was. For the life of me I couldn't guess what would make his eyes gold or make him growl and bite me.

Ever since the party, even before we were a couple he was gentle. He might have been firm at times, but my Jake was always gentle. He treated me like a bird. It was like he was afraid that if he held me to tight I'd fly away.

The man looking at me last night wasn't my Jake at all. He was feral like a predator, his stride mercurial and daunting, and his gold eyes intense. I worried for him, already I missed him.

In history I was lost myself in the work. Out the corner of my eye I saw an amber stare, the boy was tall and in fact barely a boy. Lithe build with honey waves of hair his smile crooked and pale sickly white skin. He dipped his chin, nodding in greeting and I did the same to be polite.

Embry caught up with me after , touching my arm lightly. His eyes worried and soft as he looked me over. My eyes watered and I swallowed thickly " is he okay? Whatever's going on, is he getting better" I asked quietly. He nodded soberly " he's worried and missing you, and he's trying " he told me wording his answer carefully like I had.

Nodding I rolled my lips in worry " will... will you tell him I'm sorry" I asked thickly as the glass shards in my heart dug deeper.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later Jake hadn't returned to school. I had an ache in my chest I missed him so much. I barely ate our slept and found myself drawing him, his eyes gold or dark brown or just him. Brad and now Jasper Hale the honey blonde tall texan were my admirers. He and his twin sister Rosalie and their three other adoptive siblings the Cullen's had just joined school

Brad bugged me more, but Jasper made me uneasy. His amber stare was intense and unwavering, it made the hair at the back of my neck stand up. If it wasn't Brad trying to flirt between classes it was Jasper's stares.

Josh and Jordan made good buffers at times and Jessica liked Brad so she kept him entertained when he'd let her.

One day after school I walked out intending to drive to work like always, but my truck was gone. In its place was my aunt's car and Monica wearing her mother's matching grin. " Jordan has the truck dear and Josh is covering your shift at the bakery. We're taking you for a makeover " aunt Danielle told me through the window.

"Can't you just take me to work " I groaned. She shook her head " c'mon now, it's my treat. I promise you'll love it". She always says that, although usually it's true, shrugging I got in and Julia passed me a to go coffee cup.

"Is it that boy?" aunt Danielle asked softly "the one your father doesn't want you to see". She eyed me carefully through the rear view mirror, " no" I lied quietly. " I haven't been around Jake much for months "." But he still wants you" she guessed, " believe it or not, he was changing. He was doing it for me. I don't like hurting him " I hedged." Has he been bothering you at school, the twins haven't said "." No, it was someone else. I trusted him, and it was hard to, but I did and he hurt me unintentionally. It just bothers me after he's been so great and then this happens and I don't trust him anymore " I told her.

" Men are wonderful dear, but their men. Sometimes they don't see things the way we do, sometimes they say or do things that aren't meant to seem the way we see it " she told me."And teenage boys are the worst of any of them ".

In Port Angeles we went to the salon first, Tracy went darker this time starting with a dark brown for the base color then ash brown bayalage that lightened in framing highlights the style left my hair at my shoulder blades with my part towards the side. I loved the look and thanked Tracy for it. Then my nails done in matte grey, my ring finger a glitter grey, my forefinger white with grey glitter at the base of my nail in a drip pattern towards the tip.

Next was the strip mall. I found a long sleeve t-shirt with black and white stripes along the width and paired it with a navy brimmed hat, blush wool patterned scarf, navy skinny jeans with ripped knees and tan ankle boots.

When we were done I had aunt Danielle drop me off at work so I could spill Jordy and finish my shift. I set my shopping bags down by the coat rack and took off my grey jacket them slipped my hair back into a messy bun at the back of my head using the black hair tie around my wrist on a rose gold bracelet.

" Hey Jordan" I called, and he grinned at me. " Thanks for this but I can finish my shift " I told him." You sure?" he asked lifting a dark brow at me, I nodded " yeah I'm good, get out of here" I told him as I tied my apron on . He chuckled and lifted his hands in mock surrender " okay, okay I'm gone. First though, I know after the last party you probably won't want to go, but Josh wants to go to one tomorrow night. I have it on good authority that Brad plans on almost begging you to go " he tells me as he leans against the counter beside me.

" I eyed him dubiously," and have a drunk trying to get his octopus arms around me every second, no thanks"." Blacks not going to be there or Lahote " he added, I didn't comment and started making more muffins for the display. " What happened between you and Black Stevie? I know you continued to see him after uncle Ray told you to stop " he said gently. I stiffened " I don't want to talk about it Jordy " I told him quietly. He sighed and nodded, putting a hand on the back of my neck he squeezed affectionately " for what it's worth he was wrong, I could see him changing for you even before you were seeing him " he said before leaving.

The next morning Brad was relentless, he leaned against the locker beside mine running his forefinger down my arm " be my date tonight Stevie, I won't let anything happen " he told me. I sighed as I shut my locker, " Brad I'm not interested, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that " I told him and left. I'd tried to be nice, but nice wasn't getting anywhere and Jake wasn't here to show that I wasn't available.

That thought stung, he hadn't been back and Embry wasn't here often. I missed him, so much that sometimes it was hard to breath. At night he was in my dreams and holding me tight, loving me as only he could. My bullet journal was full of sketches and pictures of him. I knew my parents where worried so I tried to forget while at home so I could act more like myself. Liam saw right through it all, he almost saw the bite Jacob left shortly after when I came out of my bathroom after a shower but I covered it with my hair. I could tell he wanted to ask me, but he didn't, somehow he knew for once that I needed to sort this out on my own.

After school I went to work like always, when my shift was over I went home and helped with dinner. After we ate I lost myself in a thick book while curling up on the couch with Shade.

The doorbell rang and I frowned as dad went to answer it, we hadn't been expecting company.

" Stevie Sweetheart, your friends here" dad yelled. Putting my book down I went to the door and stiffened, " Jasper?" I noted tightly "what're you doing here?". He smiled showing dimples with a lop sided smile " I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to a party tonight " he asked me. I was going to protest but couldn't as dad spoke " that sounds fun, go ahead. You've been hitting the books hard lately, take a break". " Bella's with us, she's going with Edward " Jasper added waving at the car.

I saw Edward inside with a nervous and scared Bella. " Go on Stevie, son come on in while she gets ready " dad said giving me a gentle nudge down the hall towards my room. Sighing I tried to quickly find something and landed on a light pale blue v-neck t-shirt and a dark navy pair of hip hugging skinny jeans with a tan belt paired with two and a half inch heeled tan ankle boots. My makeup was still on, so I added another coat of mascara and a bolder dark pink lipstick and grabbed my navy wool jacket before running my brush through my hair leaving it in loose waves.

Jasper grinned at me intensely and it made me nervous. " You look beautiful darlin" he told me as he walked me to the Volvo. I slipped in the back with Bella while Edward drove with Jasper beside him. " Stevie, good to see you again " Edward murmured." You too Edward, Bella". I said giving her a look asking what was going on with my eyes. She swallowed nervously and squeezed my hand, holding it all the way there.

Our dates opened our doors for us. Jasper took my coat, slipping it from my shoulders. I shivered as his ice cold skin brushed my arm before he placed his hand against my back as he lead me to the party, Edward did the same with Bella. " I really like your hair" Jasper commented with his texan twang as he gently brushed a strand from my face. " And that shade of blue looks lovely on you "." Thanks " I told him nervously. Bella was having the same trouble with Edward and his comments as we came up the steps to the house.

As we came in like always the strobing lights flashed and the music loud and leaving vibrations in your body. Others were kissing or who knows what in corners of closed doors and dancing. Jasper smiled crookedly down at me and lifted a brow " you wanna dance" he asked wrapping his arm around my waist, " um... sure" I said quietly.

He held me close as we danced keeping his hand on my back. We danced for a while till I needed a breather and Jasper lead me to the edge of the room where I grabbed a bottle of water. " So I hear your from Montana " Jasper drawled," yeah, we had a small farm. My uncle's a vet and I used to go out on calls with him " I tell him conversationally.

He looked at me intensely " wanna get some air" he asked. I started to feel a bit foggy and dizzy as the atmosphere made me feel closed in and warm. " What?" I asked shaking my head to clear it.

Cupping my chin with icy fingers he raised them to his amber gaze, " you wanna get some air, don't you my darlin?" he crooned like velvet. I nodded without knowing it and his arm wrapped around me resting his hand at my hip with a possessive thumb through a belt loop as he lead me away.

I found myself in another room as he let me go to shut the door. I didn't remember getting there, " where's Bella" I asked blinking away the foggy feeling in my head. " Edward's takin care a her, don't worry " he grinned turning to me. " Why did you shut the door " I asked and started to back away. He matched my steps and I was suddenly very scared as he pinned me with his stare. " Shhh" he crooned cupping my chin again and brushing my hair back as I tried to tell him to stop " na" I stuttered stiffening as his cool breath washed over me making me fog up again.

I was calm and smiled sleepily. Looking at him I watched as honey curls fell into his eyes and blushed at his gaze. His hand brushed to my hip holding it and pulled me against him. " You wanna kiss me my darlin " he crooned, did I, wasn't there someone else I loved kissing? I wondered internally. His grip tightened a fraction and his eyes pinned me again. A feeling of lust washed over me and I swallowed thickly as I rested my hands on his solid chest. " You really wanna kiss me" he said brushing his hand into my hair and leaning in kissing me passionately. " Jazz... mmm... yes " I mumbled against his cold lips as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

The fogginess continued to fill my head and the lustful feelings. My arms and legs moved without my knowledge clutching him tighter. His hands held me tightly and his tongue pressed through my lips, I moaned loudly.

Stephanie stop!

A voice in my head spoke, a husky baritone with a commanding low timbre. With that voice I saw midnight hair, hematite eyes, russet skin and a warm feeling started in my chest

Jacob

I felt cold hands, and lips as my mind cleared. Jasper, what had he done. Cold hands gripped me to tightly, it hurt. His lips bruised mine, I whimpered and tried to push him away. " No, stop" I breathed thickly in fright when he pulled back enough that I could speak. His grip in my hair tightened and he tipped my head back to look in his eyes "don't" I begged squeezing my eyes shut. His breath washed over my face and his hand wrapped around my back molding me to his cold frigid form. " I don't want this, let me go " I begged thickly and pushed at him, " yes you do darlin, you want me so badly" he said lacing his voice with velvet compulsion before kissing me again. This time I cried and fought his passion trying to pull away as his lips moved along my jaw. I whimpered in revulsion " stop it" I begged as he moved along my neck. He descended on Jake's bite and I screamed in agony as every nerve ending felt like fire and acid burned through them.

Then he was gone, replaced by warm arms that worked like a balm as I was pressed to a warm chest. Family his scent smells comforting like family as I sobbed and shook. " Shh" a voice soothed running a hand over my hair and back " you're safe now" he whispered.

" Keep your filthy dead hands away from my mate leech. Touch her again and your dead, or deader" the voice I loved so dearly growled behind me, Jake.

" I'll take her Jared" he said behind me. I whirled around and pressed my face into his chest and held on tightly as I breathed him in home. Jake always smells like home, my body melted into him as he lifted me in his arms. I pressed my face in his neck and held tightly to him with my arms and legs. " I'm sorry,I didn't know what I was doing Jake. Jasper, he was controlling me some how " I sobbed.

" Hush honey" he crooned running his hand over my hair and rubbed my back " I know exactly what he did, I'm not mad at you it's not your fault " he whispered and kissed my forehead. "Bells" he asked turning his head to talk to her. " Are you up to calling and making an excuse for her parents and Charlie for the night?" he asked her.

" Mrs. James? This is Bella Swan, Stevie's friend. I'm sorry I'm calling so late, a friend of ours got into trouble at the party and Stevie is with her now and exhausted so I'm calling to let you know she's alright but probably better that she stay for the night " Bella told my mom." Okay, I'll let her know, night Mrs James".

" Dad, a friend drank to much so I offered to stay with her for the night, I'm really tired anyway and Stevie James is with me so I'll see you in the morning?" she said," Okay thanks dad". She sighs " there, they shouldn't suspect a thing " she said and I felt a smaller hand on my back.

I heard glass break and turned seeing Jake grabbing my coat through the Cullen's car window and wrapped it around me.

I didn't realize they I ha fallen asleep till I was being set inside Bella's truck. Embry put Bella in beside me and climbed into the back with another guy while Jake drove. He did so one handed and tucked me into his side with the other.


	15. Chapter 15

After pulling up into his yard Jake palmed my waist lifting me out and carried me inside. He let me down in his room and I nervously sat on his bed while he rifled through his closet. He was different, taller, broader, his muscles bulged. His face more fierce and the planes hardened.

"I still have some of your stuff, why don't you take a shower, then we can talk" he said approaching me. In his hands was some of my clothes from when I had needed to change after getting soaked by rain and my small extra travel case. I took both gratefully, " thank you"I whispered and headed into the bathroom noticing the shadow under the door and the low thud as he sat down.

I soaped up and washed my hair and face letting the hot water sooth me like a balm. When I was done and dried off I toweled my hair as dry as I could, then let it do it's thing. I had left a red, navy, and white plaid flannel long sleeved shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and white tennis shoes. Lastly a second pair of glasses, I took out my contacts and put them away trading for the wide large navy glasses.

When I opened the door he was right there. " Hey" I whispered trying to smile though it wobbled. " Hey" he crooned slowly in concern and cupped my face tenderly then brushed his thumbs under my eyes catching tears. " I'm sorry Jake, I've missed you so much. I was just so scared after what happened " I told him thickly.

He pulled me into his chest tightly and it felt so good."No baby, don't be sorry " he murmured kissing my hair. " That night was so messed up, I'll explain everything okay?" he told me softly. I nodded as his scent calmed me.

Before I knew it I was being carried again.

Jake barked orders as he walked, his voice making his chest vibrate. It didn't take long before he broke through the trees. " Where are we Jake?" I asked furrowing my brow at the house I didn't recognize. " It's Sam and Emily's place" he told me " I was wrong about them honey."

The door opened and another man almost as tall as Jake's new height nodded to Jake as we came inside. " What happened" a woman about my age asked as Bella and I were brought inside. " Leech thrall" Jake spit sitting with me in his lap. His hands rested on my hip and knee while I had my forehead against his neck and my arms free.

Another girl came in bringing a mug of something for Bella and shortly after the first with scars on her face brought a mug over to me. " Hey, Stevie. I'm Emily we can get to know each other later, but for now I brought got some Jasmine tea. It always helps soothe me " she whispered passing me the mug and patted my hand. " Thank you" I told her trying to smile a little.

Others gathered around and Jake quietly pointed the ones out that I didn't know. Jared the one who had held me earlier grinned and waved. Otherwise I knew Sam, Paul, and Embry besides Jake.

" Can you tell us what happened honey " Jake asked me tenderly as he tipped my chin to see my eyes. I nodded " Jasper stares at me in school, but he and the other Cullen's mostly kept to themselves. Tonight though I was surprised when he showed up at my front door. My dad answered the door and encouraged me to go since I'd been studying so much. They'd been worried about me a bit so far pretty much pushed me into going.Bella and Edward were in the car already" I told them as they watched intently.

" When we got there they were all about showering compliments. Inside we separated Jasper asked to dance and I went with it" I said rolling my lips, "then what honey?" Jake coaxed brushing my hair back.

" I was thirsty and needed a break, so we went to the edges of the dancing area where the drinks were and I got some water. While we were there I started feeling warm and like the walls are closing in and Jasper looked at me really intensely and asked if I wanted some air. My head felt so fuzzy like when you have a cold. He made me look at him and asked again.It was like I couldn't control my own reaction and then he was walking us out to one of the empty rooms. When he left me to shut the door, my head cleared and I was scared. I backed away from him but he caught me and made me look at him. My head became fuzzy again as he breathed in my face " I said and my voice started to get thick and my face reddened. " He asked if I wanted to kiss him and somehow these feelings that felt separate from my own intensified and I wanted to kiss him " I sobbed and tried to get control of myself.

" And then I heard Jake in my head telling me to stop and this warm feeling came over me with visions of you and I came back to myself. Jasper tried to control me again, but I didn't want him to. He found the bite and touched it when he was kissing me . It was like fire and acid burned all my nerves there " I said and shut my eyes then shivered" it was agony, beyond agony and that's when you came in " I told them.

After Bella told her side of things the group disbanded and Jacob and I headed back to his house. " I know you want answers, but I think we should wait for in the morning. You can barely keep your eyes open and neither of us have been getting much sleep " Jake murmured wrapping his arm around my shoulders and brushed my hair back from my face.

I shook my head " no, I want to know what made you do that Jake. I've tried to figure it out, I know you've never meant to hurt me but I didn't come up with anything. I've missed you so much, I need to know what really happened " I said

We were coming up to his property now and he pulled me with him behind his garage. I leaned back against the building while he stood in front of me. " That book you have on the legends of the tribe, did you read it?" he asked after pacing a little. I nodded furrowing my brow " yeah".

" The legends are real Stevie" he told me simply. I stared wide eyed up into his handsome face as he cupped my cheeks and searched my eyes running his thumbs under my eyes. " I'm a wolf honey. Sam, Paul, and Jared phased first that's why they were watching Em and me. That night I bit you was the wolf awakening in me, he was trying to take what he chose was his. The bite was him marking our mate" he told me.

My throat thickened as we stared at each other. I painfully stepped back out of his hands "your lying" I whispered and started walking away. "No I'm not, damnit honey come back!" he said in exasperation as he followed me. " You have to be, you said it yourself that they're just stories " I threw over my shoulder angrily. " I was wrong, you've gotta believe me Stevie. You can't leave " he said grabbing my arm and spun me around. " Why not!" I cried angrily.

"Because I love you" Jake yelled looking into my eyes with so much love and passion and longing that I froze. " Because your my imprint and I'm lost without you" he said more quietly and gripped my arms tightly, " Because I love you so f@@king much, that I'll never let you go " he told me passionately while I cried.

"Jake I..." but he covered my lips with a warm finger " hush honey, I need to show you something " he told me softly. Stepping back he held up a finger " stay here a minute" he told me and ran into the woods. I waited for barely a moment before there was an audible pop and then something came out.

A russet wolf the size of a large horse came out the the edge of the trees. " Jake?" I whispered incredulously and hesitantly stepped forward. The wolf nodded his large head and came closer, stopping about four feet from me.

Looking into his eyes I saw the same warm hematite I had fallen for. Staring in wonder I came closer and reached out slowly to pet his shoulder. " Your beautiful Jake" I murmured sticking my hand into his thick coat on his chest. A thrum reverberated from his chest as his eyes closed in delight and I let out a soggy chuckle " you remind me of Shade". His eyes flew open and a deep rumble reverberated from him as his lips pulled back a bit revealing huge sharp teeth. " A much more huge, scary, and ferocious version of course"I offered sagely.

Seamlessly his coat melted to skin and my Jake sat on his knees in front of me . He wrapped his arms around my hips pressing his face into my stomach. " God I missed you" he sighed breathing deep luxuriant breathes from my waist " I hugged my arms around him catching the ends on his long black hair, " me too Jake, I love you so much " I murmured.

Standing he caught my lips in a passionate kiss that made me gasp as he lifted me up bridal style. We met each other stroke for stroke as we got reacquainted on the way to the house. Jake set me down as soon as we came through the door. " Go ahead and grab a shirt to sleep in honey, I'll wait till your ready " he told me quietly and rubbed my back as I passed him to his room.

I found myself a La Push High t-shirt with a wolf graphic and a clean pair of navy boxers and changed into them leaving my folded clothes on top of Jake's dresser. When I was done I opened the bedroom door finding Jake out of his shorts and into a pair of boxers, " ready for bed honey?" he asked.

I nodded shyly " more than, I can hardly keep my eyes open" I murmured. Jake chuckled as he came in " c'mon honey" I told me tenderly and brought me with him to the bed. Getting in I curled up on my side and Jake got in behind me curling his big body around me. He rooted his nose into my hair finding my neck and kissed the back and wrapped his arm around my waist palming the flat of my stomach covering it in delicious heat and ran his other arm under my pillow. I was already falling asleep and I faintly heard him speak. " I swear Stevie, I'm going to spend the rest of my life keeping you safe " he whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Waking up the next morning I felt incredibly warm. As I opened my eyes it was to Jake's neck, some how I had ended up on top of him. My arms are around his neck one in his hair and the other resting at his shoulder. His arms are under my butt hitching me up with my legs on either side of his waist. His hand cupping my thigh or around my knee.

Raising my head I looked into his sleeping face and smiled sleepily, he really was such a handsome man . The hard planes of his face relaxed in slumber made him look much younger, like the guy I started falling for last year. The changes that lead to his first phase had made him appear older than an eighteen year old, his face now having regal hard cut lines. His eyes now held the wisdom of hundreds of years, though he had always been more responsible and mature in many ways.

My hand moved without my permission to trace his brow, cheeks, and lips. I was mystified that I had been chosen for him, that I had this chance to love him and he with him. Jake smiled under my fingertips and kissed them softly as his eyes popped open, " morning Jake" I whispered huskily from sleep. Drawing my hand away he cupped my cheek brushing his fingers back into my sleep rumpled hair and brought me in for a kiss.

Our lips met softly for a few short moments and his hand slipped up to my back rubbing gently. " Morning honey, I love you " he told me sleepily, I kissed him again softly " I love you too Jacob Black " I whispered. Smoothly he sat up as he caught my lips holding me to his burning body, I moaned at the intensity of his kisses and held him tightly.

When the door opened with a bang, I squeaked and tore my lips away. Jake held me tightly " damnit Jared, what" he growled while I blushed and wished to be invisible. Jared smiled impishly and unbothered by the threat in Jake's voice. " Morning Jake, Stevie. Breakfast at Sam and Emily's before Bella and Stevie go home, Emily's orders " he said and smirked with a wink " carry on" and he left.

"Well," I began as I ran my fingers through the end of his long hair " guess we better get a move on ". He nodded pouting theatrically and made me giggle and kiss that pout before getting up. Slipping on the clothes from last night once Jake had gone out I grabbed the small bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Once we were both ready Jake and I walked to the house. Everyone was already there making cat calls as we came in except Bella and Embry. After a smooch to my forehead Jake went to the other guys to talk so I went into the kitchen where Emily was. " Want some help?" I offered still blushing . The good side of her face lit in a beautiful grin making me smile in return " sure, why don't you do the eggs " she offered nodding to the counter where stuff was set out. Soon enough we were both busy cooking like we'd always worked together, I swatted Paul's hand when he tried to steal some bacon " wait till it's time Paul" I reprimanded . Then helped make a batch of muffins and pancakes before Bella and Embry arrived.

When we were done Kim, Emily,Bella, and me filled our plates and sat with our guys before the wolves descended on the food. Jake pulled me into his side as we ate, when he was done he played with my hair.

Unfortunately the time came all to soon for Bella and I to go home. She drove us in her old beat up Chevy till we pulled up in my driveway. " Thanks Bella" I told her and squeezed her arm before climbing out and went inside.

" Hey Sweetie, that friend okay? If was nice of you to stay with her " mom said as I came in through the back door . I nodded " yeah she's alright now. I would've come home, but Bella was having a hard time helping her alone so I offered and then it was really late and we were exhausted " I explained. Mom smiled warmly and passed me a cup of coffee " as long as your all okay " she said. Dad came in then and pressed a kiss to my forehead " hey angel, did you have fun with Jasper?" he asked. I shook my head " actually I've been avoiding him dad, he's a creepy jerk. Please don't let him in again, I don't want him here " I asked passing them to the living room with it my coffee. Shade greeted me and I petted him and ruffled Liam's hair as I went by.

A flash of russet out the window made me get up." I think I'm going to work on a report in my room, go ahead and watch whatever " I said making an excuse for my brother before going to my room.

Just as I came in Jake was soundlessly coming through my window. " Jake what are you doing? If my dad catches you-" I hissed in a whisper till he stopped me with a kiss as he stood in front of me ." Relax honey, I'll hear when they come this way " he whispered rubbing my back.

I calmed as his scent came around me making me relax bowing my head against his chest with a contented sigh. " I wish we didn't have to hide " I whispered and rested my chin on his chest so I could see his eyes. " I just don't know how to tell him and make him understand " I told him.

Jake sank his fingers into my hair as he cradled the back of my head just holding me. " We'll just have to make him understand if he doesn't relax about us" he told me gently and leaned in kissing my forehead soft and slow "because I'm not going anywhere, and I'm never letting you go Stevie. Your family is just going to have to except it " he said strongly." But what if they don't?" I had to ask furrowing my brow.

Jake slipped a hand into his shorts pocket bringing out a long rose gold chain. Dangling from it was a series of charms all together at the point they would sit between my breasts. An arrowhead, another russet wolf carving, a round carving with the same tattoo Jake now had on his right bicep, and lastly something that made me gasp as it sat intermixed with the others ,an engagement ring. A rose gold band with an oblong dark turquoise tanzanite stone with smaller white stones at the end and the tip.

" I'm not asking that yet" he whispered smiling softly and wiped the tears from my eyes that I hadn't realized where on my cheeks and slipped his hand to my chest and I released the breath I was holding. " This more of a promise for now, a promise that I'm yours. The chain and the ring were my mothers, both meant for the woman I marry" he said softly and put the chain around my neck whispering in my ear as he spoke fastening the chain in place. " Wether that's now, tomorrow, next week, or years from now " he said passionately and his lips touched the shell of my ear "it will forever and always be yours " he whispered and pressed my hand to his chest were his heart beat strongly beneath my fingers " just like this is always yours ".

He cupped my face as I breathed thickly and shared his love, devotion, and longing in his eyes and I shared mine making him swallow thickly. "No matter what" I whispered and cupped his cheek, " no matter what" he echoed huskily and lifted me into his arms as he kissed me passionately. I moaned as his tongue caressed my mouth and I was consumed by everything that was Jacob. His heat, taste, touch, his heart, it all consumed me as my heart beat wildly in my chest and I clung to my wolf desperately.

Jake had to break the kiss, smirking with a satisfied look in his eyes as he set me down and took a step back drawing his fingers through my hair as he stepped away and to the window. "Don't pout Stevie Black, you know I'm coming back " he murmured huskily making me giggle softly and blush as he left out my window. "That was very corny Jake " I whispered as he quickly went to the trees.

 _Love you - Stevie_ I texted to him, smiling as I started in on the assignment I told Lee I would work on.

Later that night he came back just as I was going to sleep , and curled himself around me once everyone had gone to sleep. " Go back to sleep honey, it's just me . I love you" he whispered in my ear. I smiled through my sleepy haze , " I love you too, night Jake" I whispered back and snuggled back into his warmth.


	17. Chapter 17

We continued to meet in secret and it was easier now with others to corroborate our stories, and the Cullen's still watched us at school though they steered clear of the guys when they were present .Jacob told me how Bella had dated Cullen before I came to town and how in an effort to protect her Edward the red headed one had killed a vampire called James . Now his mate Victoria with fiery red hair was after her , mate for mate . Edward would pay by losing Bella .

The wolves were doing their best to hunt her , but she always evades them . She keeps trying to get to Forks but evades the Cullens and runs for Canada . All the imprints were worried , waiting for the news of icky Vicki as I'd started calling her to be dead .

It was normal on the weekend for me to meet Jake at the beach for some time alone before meeting with the pack or his father .

Like always I smiled and warmed seeing his handsome smiling face when I pulled up. Running for him he caught me and twirled me around in a bear hug that chased the chill away . After setting me back on my feet he cupped my face in his warm hands and kissed me before taking my hand and walking with me .

A half hour later we were at Sam and Emily's with the pack when I got an urgent text from mom , dad , and Liam. I frowned seeing the texts and showed Jake , " looks like I've gotta go , not sure what this is about though" I murmured with an apologetic squint. He kissed me softly and ran his hand over my arm from where I was tucked into his side , " okay, I'll see you later okay . Let me know what's going on later" he said and checked . I nodded before we set off back to my truck . He kissed me again and told me to drive safe before sending me on my way.

When I got home it was quiet , but tense. Mom eyed dad and I worriedly while dad looked enraged and Lee apprehensive . " What's going on ?" I asked hesitantly as I came in immediately fearing what his anger was about .

"Where were you this afternoon?" Dad asked seriously . I swallowed hard and furrowed my brow, " I was with Bella ,like I told you before" I told him setting my backpack beside the couch were I was sitting. " Her and who else" dad asked raising his voice as he lost his temper .

I froze he knows, but how ? I wondered going wide eyed . " Wanna take a guess at what Tom saw at the beach earlier young lady?" He said getting louder and standing to pace the floor in front of the furniture.

"Imagine my surprise when he calls up saying that he's seeing my little girl in the arms of Jacob Black " . I swallow hard again against the knot in my throat and feel the prick of hot tears in my eyes . " Dad I- " I stuttered before he interrupted . " You what Stephanie ? You love him , you can't be without him , he loves you too. What has that trash promised you that made you lie and disobey me " he thundered and I flinched as tears dribbled down my cheeks.

"Or maybe he's changed , I don't care" dad went on and stopped to point a finger in my face. "You're not going to see him again , do you understand me . This ends now" . All I wanted to do was flee to my room , before I could he held out his hand " give me your phone " he demanded before I ran for my room , shrugging from my brothers arm.

My computer wasn't there when I went in , and sitting on top of my desk was my bullet journal with my drawings of Jake on display .

What were we going to do now? I wondered in worry.

As promised Jake climbed through my window , well past two am. He frowned seeing me sitting up in bed awake . "What're you still doing up baby , you didn't need to wait up for me" he whispered coming to my bed . He stopped in front of me and his eyes widened with concern as he took in my face. " Are you crying , what happened?" He asked wiping the tears from my eyes and pulled me into his arms .

I sniffled and swallowed the hard ball in my throat , " a friend of dad's saw us earlier at the beach and told him" I confessed . " He was so angry . He took my phone and computer , and he found my drawings in my bullet journal. I don't think he's ever going to except us Jake , he wouldn't let me say anything . He doesn't trust me at all anymore" .

Jake stiffened as I spoke , but continued to listen and rub my arms coaxing me to continue . When I finished he pressed a tender warm kiss between my eyes and held me tightly as I pressed my forehead into his neck . " What do we do Jake, I'm scared " I asked thickly .

"Shh" he hushed me quietly and ran his hand over my tangled hair . Looking into my eyes with determination he searched them deeply, " you trust me don't you honey?" He asked . I nodded " of course I do Jake" I told him resting my palms of his chest. He nodded and moved a hand down, catching the necklace with his finger . He caught the ring with his forefinger and eyed me carefully, " marry me ?" He asked passionately .

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened . Jake cupped my cheek and ran his thumb over it tenderly " marry me Stevie" he asked me again . " We love each other honey , this is the only way we can prove we're serious and they won't be able to anything about it" .

I knew what he said was true , and I was so afraid . But I trusted and loved him , so I nodded "okay" I whispered thickly and with tears in my eyes . His bright smile was beautiful , and his eyes a warm molten hematite , " I love you so much" he told me and cupped my other cheek as he leaned in to kiss me .

I melted against him as we kissed , exploring each other's mouths passionately . When we both pulled back breathless he relaxed further into my bed , " go to sleep honey , I'll handle this . Just be ready when I have everything set" he told me softly . I nodded relaxing into his embrace .

I was still worried , but I knew that together we could handle this . And with the imprint I knew that even though we were starting off in a bit of a rush , we would make it last . Jake and I had already overcome so much , what's a side of disproving parents ? It would be difficult , but eventually with this commitment I had hope that they would except us .My dad would be the hard sell, mom and Liam already seemed uneasy with how hard dad was being .

The next morning I woke up and Jake wasn't there , but he hadn't been gone long. I sighed, feeling the still warm sheet where he had laid overnight . On the pillow was a note , I grabbed it as I sat up ; brushing back my tangled hair as I read. Stevie, I wish I could've stayed and watch you wake up . I really like waking up to you in the morning. I'll see you later honey , don't worry - Love Jake . He'd written the note on a stationary page in my desk , the pillow still smelled like him too. I smiled softly as I recalled what had transpired last night .

It had started off horribly , and ended with the sweetest beautiful and scariest of moments . This love was frightening , a love unknown to most . It was beautiful and strong , all consuming and filled with potent instincts . The feelings I had barely started to get used to had now increased tenfold and made me ache to be away from him. It made me grateful that I wasn't the only one , that I had three other girls to commiserate with . I really didn't know how Emily managed, being the first imprint and all .

Breaking myself from my musings with a sigh I got up with a stretch to start my day. A shower was a good resetting start , and gave me time to prepare myself before facing my parents and brother . After showing I got dressed and ready , then went downstairs . I released a breath seeing that dad had already left and relaxed .

Liam eyed me carefully as I got my coffee and took a seat . I tried to ignore his penetrating stare ,but I knew my brother and he wasn't one to let things go . Mom served breakfast and the three of us started silently till mom tentatively spoke. "Sweetheart , your dad's just being protective . He worries about you dating a boy like that" she said softly and covered my arm with her hand .

" I know he's protecting me mom" I whispered . " And Jacob's not like that anymore. Obviously you and dad don't believe me , but he has . I wouldn't even have anything to do with him till he did , despite how I've felt about him before . As far as I'm concerned right now dad is no better than Gran , hateful and not the person who taught me how to fight for who and what you love and work hard towards your goals" I said calmly before leaving .

Liam caught up to me before I got very far , and stopped me by grabbing my elbow . "What" I asked quietly . Wordlessly he passed me my iPhone X in it's teal Otterbox case , " So what Jordan said is true , you have been dating Black" he asked carefully. I nodded " yeah I have , you gonna yell at me too" I asked flippantly . He shook his head " no , honestly I think dad's going over the top . I was nervous when Jake came over , but he's noticeably changed like you said . And your right, dad's acting just like Gran" he told me before heading for chores and I followed with a slight smile . At least one member of my family was on our side I thought happily .

I had a shorter shift at the bakery so that I could work for dad a few hours . Josh and Jordan watched uneasily as dad and I gave each other the cold shoulder . Rock music blared from the speakers and I worked keeping my mind on the car in front of me till I was done and took some time to go to the office and go over the books .

Josh and Jordan came in after a bit to heckle me for details while we were on break . " C'mon , give us something . Black's never said a word" Josh asked . " Yeah , well I'm not one to kiss and tell . All you get to know is that he's good to me" I told them and shewed them out so I could work.

The tension stayed through the day into the evening, and I hated it. I had always been so close to both of my parents , but I couldn't agree with this or his behavior . Dinner was tense like the rest of the day and when it was over I excused myself to my room.

I breathed a relieved sigh as I leaned back against my shut door and couldn't help the small smile on my lips , Jake asked me to marry him . Very soon I'll be Stevie Black. That very thought made my heart swell as I caught the engagement ring hidden on the necklace under my shirt.

It wasn't the way I had ever considered getting married. Looking at our situation from a distant perspective it seemed more like an old fashioned romance movie , but I couldn't regret saying yes. I was his imprint, and even though we're young and getting married in a rush under extenuating circumstances I knew without a doubt that we would last . We had come so far already and fought to hard to be together for it not to last .

Going to my closet I decided to get a duffle ready for when it was time . I knew I couldn't get a wedding dress , but I figured that I could find a few things in my closet that would work. Blushing I considered that night . I didn't really have anything risqué , but I had a few lacy sets and I had several pairs of skimpy satin cami and shorts sets for sleeping in the summer . I packed the navy pair of those and two sets of lacy undergarments before getting back to the actual ceremony .

I had an off white pail blush maxi skirt in chiffon and a light beige elbow length lacy dress shirt that zippered up the back with a boat neck type neckline . I think I have a belt that could go with it too and packed those along with a pair of strappy pale pink heels .

Thinking ahead I figured that I could do my makeup and hair prior to leaving , then change there . I knew that I needed my birth certificate too and added that and my extra toiletry bag till it was time , and If I needed to add anything more Jake would tell me .

Later when Jake came through my window he kissed me passionately and hugged me tightly "missed you today" he whispered . " I missed you too, it made me antsy" I told me pressing my forehead into his neck.

"I was worried about you, was your dad awful" he asked frowning and pulled back to eye me and started brushing my cheek. I rolled my lips " I don't even recognize him right now Jake. We've always been a tight knit family , but this behavior is so unlike him" I said and sighed . " I can understand being protective , and I understand about his being mad over the lying . But this thing with us , I never thought he'd be like this" .

Jake wordlessly pulled me back against his chest and hugged me tightly . " Are you going to be okay ? If you can't handle this right now , we'll make it work" he told me hesitantly . I pulled back and shook my head " no , I want to marry you Jake . You've made me so happy" I told him cupping his cheek and ran my other thumb along his jaw .

He smiled softly with love in his dark eyes and turned his face into my palmed and breathed deeply before kissing my palm softly " I love you Stevie , I can't wait to marry you" he told me . I smiled loving how it felt to be in his arms , " speaking of that I've gotten a bag ready" I told him , " I know we need our birth certificates , but I wasn't sure about anything else" .

"I've gotten a license for us to sign" Jake murmured and brought out the paper . Walking to my desk I pulled out a pen as he set it down . He wrapped his arms around my waist molding my back to his chest as I signed the paper and placed kisses along my neck before signing his name as well.

"It's hard to believe this is happening" I whispered relaxing in his arms . He rested his chin on my shoulder giving me a light squeeze . " I know , I feel the same" he said kissing the corner of my jaw . I sighed in contentment and canted my head to give him more access . He hmmed against my neck placing wet kisses along it . Turning my head I searched till he kissed my lips and turned my body to face him as we kissed .

Lifting me up he brought me to my bed and laid me down , hovering over me without breaking the kiss. His hair was a raven curtain closing us into our own little world as we continued . He held my waist , his warm hands roaming my skin , but not going higher up. I sighed shakily as he kissed along my collar bones and gently nibbled sending me into a tailspin. Kissing my lips again I held him to me , fisting the hair at the back of his head . I felt so warm by the time we calmed down , Jake wrapped his arm around me holding me against him and wrapped his body around mine . "Baby?" He asked quietly and I turned my head so I could see him better and rubbed his arm. "Your not afraid of that night are you?" He asked searching my eyes. " I get it if you are, I scared you the night I bit you and I'm a big guy" he said in a nervous rush.

I blushed bright red trying to form my answer in my head as I turned over . He hovered over me slightly as he rested his weight on his arm. " You did scare me that night , but you were always gentle even though your wolf was in control. And I'm nervous , but I know you won't hurt me Jake" I told him softly to reassure him. "I know it'll hurt since I'm so small , and your ... not . And I'm a virgin , so I'm nervous since I haven't done anything".

He brushed my hair back as I spoke and cupped my neck once I was done . " You don't have to be nervous honey , I'll take care of you" he crooned kissing me softly . "I know , it's just first time jitters . I trust you to take care of me" I told him . He smiled kissing me again , " we should get some sleep honey" he whispered and held me as we went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I held her all night , at sunrise I woke like usual and chuckled feeling a smile hitch my mouth . Stevie was sound asleep , her dark hair a halo across my chest . Her breath soft and rhythmic from her sexy mismatched pout . Her little hands on my chest and around my neck . I kissed her head , inhaling her warm October , mint , and sage scent . She sighed softly and snuggled into me .

Carefully I transferred her to the bed and rolled out , pressing another kiss to her pout as she slept and gave Shade a pat before climbing out her window to go get dad up and check in with the pack.

I couldn't believe she said yes when I asked her to marry me, and felt so honored that my sweet imprint trusted me so much.

Visiting Old Quil yesterday afternoon I got our marriage license . I hand't wanted to have to go far just in case , so I was happy that her could legally preside .It wouldn't be long now and Stevie would be mine .

I hadn't told her what Jared overheard from her father . He'd gone on about sending Stevie back to Montana to live with his brother if she kept seeing me . Her mother wasn't to happy about it , but I wouldn't put it past the man to do it with how much he despised me .

That's the one big issue with my initial plan. I hated how divided I had caused her family to be because she cared for me . My father I'm sure , knew that I was up to something . Really the only ones who knew were the pack .

After getting dad up and ready for the day I phased and checked in at Sam and Emily's . Quil and Embry cat called as I strolled in , I in tern slapped the backs of there heads making Paul guffaw around his muffin .

"Old Quil's gonna do it for us" I announced smiling like a fool in love , oh I was. " Bella's down with being Stevie's alibis again whenever you need" Embry said tossing me a muffin. I sighed "great , now just need to make it legal" I murmured .

Later I took my patrol shift with Embry before checking in on dad again. Stevie would be working at the bakery today with Julia and her mom and aunt while her dad , uncle , brother, and cousins worked at the garage.

When patrol was over I grabbed a shirt and pants from home and drove over to the garage Stevie's dad and uncle owned . He was under the hood of a Buick when I walked in . " Mr James can I talk with you for a bit?" I asked trying to stay respectful.

He stiffened as he stood to full height , but nodded as he met my eyes . Wordlessly he lead me into the office and shut the door. "Stevie doesn't know that I'm here" I began as he sat at the desk. "I know that you don't believe it when she tells you that I love her , but I do . She's made me want to be better for her . Your daughter is the best thing that's ever happened to me" I implored.

He sat there unreadable as I spoke and I fought the urge to shake him to his senses. " Stevie's told me what a hard time her mothers family has given you in the past . How demeaning , and close minded, and hurtful her grandmother is towards you even now. Like me or not ,I'm sticking around . I love your daughter more than anything and despite how I've been in the past before we were together Stevie loves me too" I told him meeting his glare . We stared off for a minute before I left , I had said my peace .

Jake wasn't there when I got up , but he sent me a text later while I was getting ready for work saying that he loved me . Bella came into the bakery as I was getting off for my break so I got us some coffee and cookies before leading her over to a small table .

"So Jake told Em your plan , congrats" she whispered patting my hand in support. I let out a nervous huff " thanks Bella" I whispered smiling a little . " I'm sorry it has to be so drastic , but I guess you really don't have an alternative" she murmured. I shook my head and sighed " I wish it didn't have to happen this way . I love him , so of course I've imagined it and I'm excited too. I'm just worried" .

"And rightly so" Bella said incredulously . "I can't imagine Charlie not liking Embry , and his mom is great". I smiled "Billy likes me , apparently I spoil him with my cooking . Jake say's he grouches when he tries to cook unless it's something I've taught him. Mom's not bad with him either and Lee ,he's okay with us as long as Jake's good to me , and well you know the twins".

We giggled at that " well anyways , let me know if you need anything okay . Us wolf girls gotta stick together, Emily and Kim say so too" she told me lifting a brow . I nodded and thanked her before I had to go back to work.

Brad came in giving me a flirty wink before giving me his order and sitting at a table to watch

me like usual . The pig, everyone knew he was suppose to be dating Katie Marks now . I rolled my eyes and got it ready and sighed as I brought it over. "Enjoy" I muttered dryly and stepped away to go back to work. He grabbed my hand as I tried to leave and tugged me back to him . " I have to go back to work Brad" I hissed and pulled my arm away ,glaring as I went back behind the counter. "Sooner or later I'll grow on you" he smirked as he payed . I clenched my jaw " I can promise you that you won't" I told him sweetly .

Dad was in an even worse mood when we all got home . I steered clear of him like I had been and helped mom with dinner while Lee and dad relaxed in the living room. When I had done all that I could to help mom I grabbed a book from my back pack to study, since Lee had already set the table.

After the tense and quiet meal Lee and I watched a movie in the family room, it was Dracula ironically . When the movie was over I went straight to my room to study , more anxious as the days went on over when Jake and I would make it official.

Quickly we took care of the animals and I studied a bit more after getting ready for bed . A half hour went by and I sighed ,snuggling into my soft bed to read a more fun book and wait for Jake with Shade curled up beside me .

Soft warm lips woke me later and I smiled as I opened my eyes. " Sorry I fell asleep" I whispered into his kiss and smoothed my hands to his shoulders. He shrugged and brushed my hair back from my face " you need your sleep honey" he reasoned . I lifted a brow "so do you" I quipped .

He got a more serious expression on his face as he settled in beside me . " I went and talked to your dad today" he whispered and my eyes widened , " it went just like you would imagine" he said bitterly . I cupped his cheek feeling it's smoothness and wanting to take the torment out of his eyes. " Why'd you do it Jake , we both already knew how he feels . There's no need to torture yourself when we already have a solution. Albeit a dramatic one , but it's the right choice given the circumstances" I told him softly .

" I just wanted to be sure" he whispered as he laid on his side . He pulled me back into his chest and kissed my shoulder softly . As I started to go to sleep he whispered in my ear " be ready tomorrow night at midnight" . I squeezed his hand letting him know that I heard him , "I love you" I whispered . "I love you too Stevie" he swore and pressed a kiss to the back of my head "more than anything" .


	19. Chapter 19

**First off I just want to say that I'm sorry it's been so long . I had a bit of writers block for this story and started working on anonther , then got what I thought was the flu last week and that turned out to be a gallbladder attack which lead to my gallbladder being removed . I'm feeling much better now but still recovering , and now what you've been waiting for ... enjoy!...**

The next day I was a bundle of nerves . I had texted Bella the following morning and we set up a sleepover arrangement . Liam stuck up for me with dad while mom agreed to let me go . I had dinner with Bella , Embry and the chief . The three of us did homework after that and watched a movie .

Embry left later and whispered for me to meet Jake at the edge of the back woods . Come midnight I was on pins and needles as I quietly made my way outside, I had taken the time to do my hair in an elaborate bun at the nape of my neck . As promised he came through the trees lifting me in a hug and spun me around . "Have everything you need?" He asked kissing my hand that he held , I nodded "I do now" I whispered .

Jake smiled brightly " then lets get married" he said passionately and lead me quietly through the trees . I waited while he phased and climbed onto his back when he kneeled down. It felt different from riding a horse as Jake ran through the forest . The way he moved was so different . When I saw a break in the trees Jake stopped and kneeled to have me get off . I hadn't known when we had crossed the border to the Rez , but here we were near the beach .

"old Quil's at the beach , Emily offered to help you get ready at their house" Jake said and I nodded as we walked to the house. Emily opened the door and hugged me tightly " come inside and lets get you ready" she said excitedly . I smiled and followed with my bag into a bedroom. She helped me get ready quickly and then I was in the lacy top and chifon maxi skirt and heels .

Jakes eyes widened when I came out and I blushed . He looked great too in a pair of black jeans and I white shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms , his long hair in a small ponytail . Sam and Emily went with us to the elder at the beach as witnesses since they were both of legal age.

Our vows were simple , we both spoke clearly . Jake took the engagement ring off of the necklace and put it on my finger . Old Quil grinned at us "well kiss your bride boy, your married now" he said shaking his head . Jake didn't need to be told twice and lifted me up against his chest , kissing me deeply in excitement .

We had one dance , " can I see your phone a sec?" Jake asked and he scrolled through something before a familiar song I loves started to play. Valentine by Train began and Jake pulled me close and started to dance with me and I giggled as he spun we and danced in time to the song. When it came to a close my back was to his chest and he tucked his face into my neck kissing with a soft pop ,"ready to get out of here?" He asked squeezing my waist softly . I swallowed hard and nodded.

Sweeping me up into his arms he ran , I laughed lightly at how eager he was. The Black house was quiet when we got there , but oddly it wasn't the house that he brought me to . Shifting me to one arm he opened the sliding door to his garage and brought me inside before shutting the door. "Jake" I whispered in awe , he had transformed the garage into a honeymoon destination. A moroccan style large bed sat low on the ground with an abundance of pillows and blankets . Twinkle lights littered the ceiling and a few walls were accented with colored sheets , and there were candles .

"You deserve the Four Seasons , but I thought you might appreciate this " Jake told me with a soft smirk and heated dark eyes. "I love it " I told him softly "it's perfect" . He stood in front of me slowly and cupped my cheek , I leaned into his warm palm " we're married " I whispered breathily . When he smiled I felt one on my face , " we are" he agreed brushing his hand back into my hair . "God I love you" he said huskily and his hands started unraveling my hair . "I love you too" I told him and butterflies swirled in my stomach . His warm hands went to the back of my top and he kissed me as he slid the zipper down.

All I felt and saw was Jake , his warmth, his smooth skin, his husky voice as he spoke softly . His kisses were deep and consuming , my breathing hitched as he touched me and looked at my bared skin. Laying me on the bed he hovered over me , pressing his hand against my flat stomach "your gorgeous honey " he told me as he stared at me and kissed my swollen lips before we went further . I tensed , clutching his back and shoulders tightly with my nails and cried as I felt like I was torn in two . Jake stopped and cupped my face " shh" he hushed and kissed me softly and wiped at the tears on my heated sweaty face . " I know baby, I'll make it go away" he told me . I clutched at him when he rocked his hips again and like he promised the pain went away and I felt like I never had before.

I woke up later to heated kisses and bit my lip nodding at the heated gaze of my new husband before we were heating things up again. I woke up the next morning to his head on my chest . His breath fanned out across my skin and his arms held me against him. I smiled softly and ran my fingers through his silky hair . Groaning his arms tightened and he woke up , propping his chin on my chest and kissed me somewhat softly . "Hey" I whispered and he kissed me again , less softly than the first. "Hey" he echoed me and rolled us so I was under him completely, kissing me deeply he clutched me to him and I blushed feeling what he wanted. I wanted him too and impatiently pressed against him making him chuckle and nip my lip " got myself a little minx I see" he teased raising his brows playfully and kissed down my neck and I gasped at the nip to my collarbone when he hitched my legs tighter ...

We had a hot shower where we washed each other, his lips traveled over my soapy stomach and mine over his broad muscular back . Once out the ring had to go onto the necklace again so no one would know . " I wish we had more time" I whispered as I got us breakfast . Jake had arranged it so his dad wasn't home . He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck " I do too, but at least we had this" he told me huskily . I nodded and relaxed into him .

Back at Bella's I snuck back in since it was early . When I woke up again a blush colored rose sat on my pillow beside my head with a note underneath . My beautiful sexy wife , I forgot to say that last night was amazing . I love you little minx - love your husband Jake . I blushed and rolled my lips remembering last night . His hands , his lips , his tongue , how they brought me to new heights and I never wanted to come down. How he consumed me and made me a woman in the best way , how he looked at me at first ; like I was the most breathtaking creature on earth.

" So everything went alright?" Bella asked breaking me from my revery. My blush darkened "yeah , it went fine" I said quietly . She blushed with me " oh, I'll bet it did" she said smiling a little and we giggled . " C'mon , lets eat something before you go home" she said leading me downstairs .

Jasper was livid, he could smell the filthy dogs scent all over his beloved . This time he hadn't just covered her in spit , or that beastly bite on her slender neck. Now his scent was inside her, the dog had defiled his mate with his seed as well.

He watched in a quiet jealous rage as night after night the dog went through her window . He watched her wrap herself around the animal in an unabashed lovers embrace and kiss him with a passion he craved for himself.

Jasper could still feel her delicate small body in his arms , feel her soft skin . How she moaned his name and melted under his thrall . How he longed to have her again, and more than before .

"You are not the only one who's mate has been defiled by a dog" Edward spat petulantly from his piano as he played a melancholy tune . I rolled my eyes, that boy's whining was doing me in. There has to be a way ta get our women away from them dawgs I thought at Edward as Rosalie and Emmett came back from hunting .

"You two still moping , over those human girls?" She asked sarcastically and looked at us down her nose , I could feel her distain as her eyes went to her nails . She dropped gracefully into a chair "I rather thought those two had nice taste for being chaste little shy things" she said to no one in general , "for being such stench ridden mutts, they have quite a spectacular physique" she smirked before looking lovingly at Emmett "no offense" she placated .

The empty headed bear just grinned before starting up a video game . Edward stopped playing and ran a hand through his unruly auburn hair , "oh there just has to be a way to get my love out of that mongrel's arms " he bemoaned .

"Get a hold of yourself boy , before you get embarrassed " I hissed . " If it wadn't for your stupidity , we wouldn't be in this mess" . "And not to mention Victoria" Rosalie pointed out "the dogs are guarding them even more now" .

" What if they couldn't?" I said as an idea began for form like rapid fire in my head. Edwards anguished expression turned into hope as my idea unraveled. " What if they were made so darn busy else where and could only have a few to guard the girls . That would give just the right diversion..."

At home no one was the wiser to what happened last night. I was happy , and so utterly in love with Jacob. Not even Brads annoying never ending flirting brought me down or Jasper's staring.

He looked livid as he watched me today , I blushed red realizing why sick I thought. Stupid supernatural men wether wolf or vampire I wasn't thrilled exactly that they knew without being told about my and Jake's marital trysts.

Jacob , I worried for him and the others. Jacob had said Quil was close to phasing , I could tell by how much he had grown. Victoria kept to the Rez territory trying to get to Bella , it was frustrating for the guys how much she seemed to know . Somehow she must have known about the treaty.

She would run from the wolves and cross over the line to the Cullens , both always lost her . "She's going to make a big move soon" Jake had said when we were at Sam and Emily's , she's stalling for some reason .

I trusted that it would be figured out , I just worried how . And Edward and Jasper were of no help. The last thing Em and Jake needed were a couple of stupid love sick leeches diverting there focus from Bell's and I to the pack and their hunt for Victoria .

Something was coming , I had a feeling of it and I knew the others felt the same way .

Later that night Jake came sneaking in, his eyes widened as he saw me. I dressed up for him in a navy silk cami and short shorts pj set from VS. He kissed me sweetly at first before building up the passion . As he kissed along my neck his hands moved to my shirt and I gasped quietly as he descended on his mark. " Like that do you?" he whispered huskily into my ear, I nodded smoothing my hands over the dips and valleys of his torso. Picking me up by the backs of my thighs he carried me to my bed kissing me heatedly and hitched my legs around his hips .

He covered my moans with kisses that swallowed me whole as his tongue mapped my mouth. His hands hitched me to his strong body as he made love to me . We kissed and touched showing our love with heated eyes and special smiles ."Who are you , and what have you done with my shy little wife" he asked with a naughty smile as I straddled him and kissed down the line running between his pecs and abs . I shrugged and smirked ,rolling my hips and making him hiss. " Me, why I did nothing Jacob Black" I purred , " This is her more hormone driven side that wants her sexy man" . He chuckled lowly, "I should feel guilty for bringing that side out of such a sweet chaste little thing , but I can't" he told me gruffly and raised up cupping my face to bring me in for a hungry kiss as he made me gasp in another way. I couldn't get enough and neither could he .

As we laid warm and sated in each others armsc we spoke quietly . " Somethings coming Jake , I can feel it . Victoria has to be stalling for some reason, why else would she leave so much time between each run she makes for Forks" I reasoned as he hovered partially over me . He furrowed his brow frowning with worry, "I wish you weren't onto something , but I think you are . Somethings going on in Seattle" he told me .

I nodded "Bella told me Charlie's worried about the big streak of murders up there. You think there might be a connection?" . Jake nodded "we can't be sure yet , but it looks like it" .


	20. Chapter 20

A week quickly turned into a month, Jake and I in secret wedded bliss. Days with secret texts and meetings, nights of passion. I was working in the kitchen at the bakery and smiled as warm arms wrapped around my waist , full warm and supple lips placed kisses along the nape and crook of my neck. He sighed , resting his forehead there and stopped " hmm, your scents different" he said cryptically and took deep breathes. "You know , as happy as I am to see you . You shouldn't be back here Jake" I chastised lightly .

He chuckled giving my waist a squeeze " what , you don't like the clandestine and subterfuge?" He teased kissing my neck chastely . I giggled " I've never had anything so exciting happen to me" I told him relaxing into his arms .

" So are you feeling better after yesterday?" He asked in concern . I nodded " I was just a little light headed honey , I don't feel sick or dizzy anymore I promise" I told him turning my head to kiss his jaw.

The next day we imprints were at Emily's under the ruse that I was studying with Bella , which technically we were ... a little that is.

A had a funny craving and grabbed some potato chips and heated up some hot fudge . As I munched away I saw Kim and Emily look at me strange , it was absolutely ridiculous but a lump formed in my throat and tears pricked at the corners of my eyes .

I froze wide eyed as a thought came to mind . Counting back I realized something , I was late . I looked up at them covering a cry with my mouth as I remembered the signs and felt stupid for not recognizing them before . I was weepy , and eating more than normal , and I was nauseous and dizzy.

"I can't ... we ... we always used protection" I stuttered . Emily eyed me softly , "your on the pill? she asked . I shook my head "no , my parents would find out . Jake always uses a condom" I said quietly and blushed . They were silent and looked at each other again , I frowned " what, they haven't broken . Nothing's gone wrong" I swore. "Sweetie" Kim said softly and came over to me " condoms won't work . The guys their to hot , they melt them. Jared and I found out when I had a pregnancy scare after we first imprinted ..."

Coming back from patrol I smiled seeing my wife's truck at Emily's . Going in I anticipated her sweet smile and loving eyes and a blush on her peaches and cream cheeks . I was immediately concerned seeing fear instead and her face ashen. Before I could ask she shook her head , and as much as it hurt that she wouldn't tell me what was wrong I knew not to push her .

She stayed uncharacteristically quiet and the other girls all watched us with concern as I held her . The guys shared my concern , I shrugged at their questioning gaze not having a clue .

When she had to go , she kissed me chastely and tried to smile, but it was more forced . I was afraid , what was she hiding ...

I knew I was hurting him , but I couldn't help it ; I was so afraid . Kim had two leftover at home tests and gave them to me . I had them in my backpack to take after I was home .

I melted into my husbands arms when he held me . "Honey?" He asked in concern and I shook my head , I couldn't , not yet. When it was time for me to go I tried to smile , but it felt more like a frozen grimace. Kissing him chastely I went out and left watching him , the fear in his eyes hurt and I knew I reflected the same . I just needed to be sure first .

The smell of pizza at home made my stomach roll and I let the cold air chase the feeling away as I shut the door. Much later that evening I took both tests , after washing my hands I set them both on the counter and set the timer on my phone .

The sick feeling came back as I waited . I feared Jake's reaction, what we would do, the timing, my family . The timer went off and I took a deep breath before picking up both tests . Looking at them a sob clogged my throat.

I'm pregnant

I cried myself to sleep that night , at one point I felt Jake join me in bed . He brushed the hair away from my face and kissed my cheek . "I love you" I whispered thickly as the fear clogged my throat again. "I love you too baby" he said seriously , sighing he held my shoulder and turned me over.

Hovering over me slightly he looked at me with loving concern. " Talk to me honey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly and cupped my cheek running his thumb over my cheek bone.

I swallowed thickly and blinked back tears , loving him even more . "Can you just hold me tonight . Please?" I asked , " I'll tell you tomorrow , I promise . Just hold me " I whimpered . He nodded and swallowed hard himself " oh honey" he crooned as tears spilled. Leaning in he kissed me softly and held me to him as he deepened it .

We kissed for a while before stopping, then just as I had asked he held me against his chest unknowingly keeping his hand over our child .

The next day he was gone before I got up . My stomach rolled and I barely made it to the bathroom before loosing what little I had in my stomach.

At school Bella and Embry looked on in concern as did Kim . The girls followed me to the bathroom when I left between classes. Bella locked the door and Kim checked the stalls before they both looked at me expectantly .

"The test was positive" I told them quietly and blinked back tears . I felt to ill equipped to even admit it let alone have a child . "Hey" Bella said softly and squeezed my arm , I looked up "it's going to be okay" she told me .

I could only nod , I was trying so hard not to cry .

After school I went home , today was my day off. Mom still at work and dad and Liam still working ,so I was alone.

In the kitchen I grabbed an apple for a snack , I felt him more than herd Jake come near me . 'Hey" I whispered and he chuckled softly . "Hey baby" he replied and rubbed my sides resting his chin on my shoulder, "listen to your heart fly , what's wrong?" he asked . "I need to talk to you" I told him nervously.

He turned me around by my shoulders "okay" he told me warily . I swallowed hard and took the test passing it to him. He furrowed his brow looking at it, "Jake , I ... I'm pregnant" I whispered .

He froze , and I watched fearfully as several expressions crossed his face. Dropping the test he looked at me and I was shocked seeing tears in his eyes. He smiled so bright " pregnant" he breathed raising his brows, " a baby" he asked in excitement and stood in front of me taking my face in his palms . I swallowed a sob nodding "yeah , our baby" . Jacob dropped to his knees at my feet. " Our baby" he breathed thickly as he revealed my stomach . He pressed warm kisses around my navel murmuring our baby several times and I giggled thickly , not bothering to hide my own tears.

Standing he kept his hands on my bare stomach rubbing small circles as he searched my eyes . Laughing happily he picked me up twirling me around and lifted his head up to mine kissing me passionately as he came to a stop. He set me back on my feet wearing the happiest and loving look on his face" Your not mad, this couldn't have happened at a worse time" I asked quietly as he cupped my face. He shook his head smiling in wonder " of course not baby" he murmured and kissed me softly . Wiping my tears with one hand the other went to my stomach again, " maybe this isn't the best time , but your carrying our baby honey. You've got a little miracle growing in here" he said rubbing my stomach gently . " My wife is having my child, our child . I can't be more happy than I am right now" .

" I was so scared" I cried in relief and he hugged me to him gently , " we have so much going on all ready , and you with the pack and the Cullens, Victoria, let alone my family-" I went on till he covered my lips with his big thumb as he pulled back cupping my chin. " Honey you gotta stop stressing" he told me pressing a kiss to my forehead, " It's going to be fine ,we need to trust that . Trust in each other and the pack. We're in this together, and we're not alone. The pack and dad , it's going to be fine" he swore .

I relaxed into his strong warm arms taking a breath from where my face was planted between his pecs and sighed " I love you Jacob, so much . I can't believe this happening" I murmured .

" Love you too Stevie Black . Guess this explains why you were crying when Liam couldn't bring you any Arby's curly fries the other night after he got off work" . I groaned and rolled my eyes, slapping his pec petulantly. " Don't remind me of that or I might start up again , those things are freaking awesome" . He chuckled and kissed the top of my head with a smack , "well now that I know , I'll see about getting some for you soon" he told me lifting a brow and hitched his lips into an adorable lop sided smile .

After the big reveal and the drama after Jake hunched down and wrapped his arm under my butt making me squeak as he brought me up with him and grab his shoulders wrapping my legs around him tightly. Once I was settled he proceeded to grab two pints of rocky road ice cream and go down the hall to my room.

The small flat screen in my room was equipped with netflix and apple tv . Jake and I cuddled eating ice cream and watching part of the first season of Reign.

A howl sounded ominously in the distance. Jake and I both froze, " I gotta go honey , I'll call you later" he said in rush as he rose and went out the window.

Not ten minutes later my Iphone rang showing Bella on the screen. The Harry Potter tone stopped as I answered. "Hey Bells" I said and frowned as she spoke, "Stevie , is Jake there?" She asked thickly, "no he just left, one of the others howled" I told her. " Okay . "Harry Clearwater was outside with Leah and Seth" she said and I broke in " the boy who the guys have been watching ?" I asked getting worried . Bella sighed on the line "yeah that one , Sam and Paul tried to stop her but Victoria got onto the rez" . I froze "oh no, go on Bells" I encouraged.

" She ... she went to the Clearwater's . She made Harry have a heart attack when she went for Seth , Leah phased to and the shock of both kids phasing made him . Quil phased too, dad's at the hospital with Sue , but it doesn't look good. The guys are out now trying to get a handle on Seth and Leah" .

" Oh no" I gasped , "Victoria got away in the chaos when they went after the Clearwater kids" Bella told me . I sighed tiredly " those poor kids and Sue , you and Emily let me know if you need help with anything okay . I'm sure Jake will update on anything else once he can get away" .

She let me go after that and I waited for my husband.

I didn't see him again for the rest of the night. I knew if he came that I would feel him and know when he was in bed with me .

The next day I made an excuse to go to the rez with two sets of home made mac 'n cheese for Billy and Jake and the Clearwater's . Billy like chief Swan had been a friend of Harry's , I found him and Jake there and hugged them both . Sue Clearwater thanked me , but was still numb after her ordeal . Not only had she lost her husband , but also witnessed her son and daughter phase.

I went along to the funeral bringing a few pies I had made for the gathering after . Sue hugged me and thanked me , Billy did as well. Bella also brought food with her and Embry . Between the two of us and our skills the Clearwater's and our mates should be set. I watched Seth and Leah and felt awful for them, Jared and Embry sat with them in case they needed to make a quick get away.

Sam was going to , but Jake stopped him " no offense man , but do you really think that's a good idea considering Lee?" He asked and Sam slumped his shoulders helplessly with a sigh before asking the others and sat with a distraught Emily. Harry had been her uncle .

The newly phased siblings disappeared just as the funeral came to a close the others except for Jake and Embry followed, Quil was left with Jared and Paul already . "They'll be okay" Jake soothed quietly , "their strong and they have a lot of support now. Their dad would be proud " I leaned into him resting my head on his arm. "I know" I murmured , " I just wish that I could help them" .


	21. Chapter 21

"He knows something" I murmured to Bella and Kim as Jasper stared at me a few days later .

earlier

cold hands gently wrapped around my arm whirling me around and into an empty class room. As I was about to scream one of the cold hands covered my mouth . "Now , now Darlin. No need for that, I just wanna talk" Jasper drawled . I stiffened and nodded with a jerk of my chin . He smirked uncovering my mouth , but not getting out of my space.

"What do you want Jasper?" I asked coldly and jerked my arm out of his hand. "You" he replied quickly, "but for now I want to warn you" he told me .

"Warn me?" I frowned , "about what ?" . I flinched at his sudden touch when he brushed my hair back from my cheek and cupped it gently, he was so cold . " Victoria ,she is closing in . I can protect you better than the dogs . They won't win with what she has planned" he told me .

I jerked my face away "what are you hiding from the pack , what do you know?" I hissed clenching the backpack strap I held to my shoulder. Jasper only smiled and canted his head smiling like I was a kitten sharpening my claws "tell your dog to gather the pack and meet us in the baseball clearing at midnight" and then he was gone .

Back to present

After lunch I went about the rest of my classes like normal save the jumpiness after being surprised by Jasper.

Later at the bakery I managed to get a few batches done before I asked to cut out early when it was clear that the evening would be slow.

I drove to the rez and made my way to Emily's . She frowned seeing my face as I came in , but didn't question me. "I could use your help with dinner" she asked instead, I gave her a grateful smile and helped her make the french bread .

Jake came in part way through baking the second loaf ,greeting me with a sweet kiss . He stiffened as he took a deep breath from my neck and sniffed deep and frantically . I soothed him with a hand to his chest , "I'm fine honey, but there's something I need to tell you and your brothers when they come in . Jasper knows something and I think he's trying to control the situation in his and Edwards favor" I told him quietly.

He listened with wrapt attention and clenched his jaw in anger. His muscles coiled tightly as he tried to check himself. After I explained he nodded and came around me brushing his fingers into my hair and wrapped it into a messy bun at the nape of my neck ,securing it with the black band on my wrist.

As he went to sit at the table I caught his hand squeezing gently "I love you" I told him softly , I could never say it enough. He smiled relaxing a tiny bit "I love you too baby" he murmured and kissed my hand quickly .

We were more relaxed as we talked while Emily and I cooked . Bella came in when the guys did , as dinner was placed out I got everyone's attention . "Jasper cornered me today , and something was brought to my attention" I said and everyone froze, Jake squeezed me gently into his side coaxing me to continue. "Victoria's done something , and Jasper asked for the pack to meet the Cullen's in the baseball field at midnight . I think he's planning something , him and Edward" I told them.

They all looked sober and resolute , Emily, Bella and I shared worried glances before going back to our mates .

I was deep in sleep after trying to wait Jake out. I woke slowly when warm arms came around me and a warm hand brushed under my silk cami to brush lazy circles on my stomach ."Hmm" I hummed throatily as he did so and kissed the side of my neck . "How'd it go, what did you get from him?" I asked turning onto my back to see him better.

"The little pixie one , Alice had a vision. Victoria is creating a newborn army to help her kill off the Cullen's and get to Bella . Your stalker leech wants to train us with the other Cullen's apparently newly changed vamps are stronger and more ruled by their new instincts ,so you have to go about killing em differently" he told me and sighed " and Sam wants me to take over the pack" .

Brushed his fingers into my hair and smoothing it back , his bicep flexed as he held himself up on his elbow so he could lay on his side higher and talk to me. "On a happier note , did you make that appointment with Sue?" he asked .

I nodded " I did , I just feel bad. She's been through so much , but she's also our best choice" I murmured . "Yeah" he whispered kissing my shoulder , " and we can trust her , she knows about us and the pack" .

My eyes widened in surprise , "what?" I said in surprise . " The alpha is claimed by bloodline, Ephraim Black was the alpha of the last pack" he explained . " I had an easier time phasing too, and I work well with the new wolves. He had asked before when I had first phased and I didn't want it" he murmured , "I just wanted to be with you, but now.."

I furrowed my brow as he spoke and considered what he was saying . "That's a lot to take on Jake , but I think you'd be a great alpha. I'm proud of you no matter what, you know that don't you?" I told him .

Two days later Jake drove us to the clinic in my truck from his house. I was a nervous wreck, worrying over what we would find and how to tell our parents. Jake held my chin turning it so I would face him, "you have to calm down honey, think of the baby" he told me gently and covered my stomach with his other palm . "What if somethings wrong?" I asked thickly , " and our families , Jake I'm small. We can't hide this for long" I fretted till he covered my lips with his finger.

He looked at me seriously , "Stevie stop it honey. We have no reason to think anything is wrong, as for our families worrying will only hurt you and the baby . Whatever happens I'm not going anywhere and we have the pack , but you have got so stop worrying okay?" he told me . I sighed and nodded , relaxing as he leaned in pressing his lips to mine softly . "Alright ,are you ready for this ?" he asked softly. "Yeah" I murmured anxiously , but tried to dim it . Jake smiled encouragingly and took my hand as I got out , and together we went inside.

While we waited Jake kept hold of my hand . Smiling he pointed to a young couple not far off, the woman couldn't have been much older than us nor the man with her. Both tired looking , but happy as they gazed at the tiny russet infant she held . The man held them close and reached into the blanket gently and we heard the faint cooing response . The woman looked up and caught my eyes smiling at Jake and I . I looked at my husband , we shared a thousand words without making a sound . "Love you, both of you" he whispered covering my stomach , I smiled and swallowed thickly ,thanking God for my man and the support and love he gave me .

Sue came out herself and brought us back, she measured and weighed me . Jake held my hand as I lied on the table getting ready for the ultrasound . Sue raised my shirt revealing my stomach that didn't seem so flat anymore, the gel was cold and I flinched a little. Sue patted my arm "sorry dear , lets see the little one okay" , I nodded and looked to Jake who was smiling . He looked as anxious as I felt while Sue directed the wand over my stomach .

Smiling , Sue pointed to the screen as she moved the wand . "Here we are" she said and I saw a familiar blob. "Here's baby A" she said then scooted the wand over a bit "and here's baby B, your having twins" she said and I was shocked . I looked wide eyed at Jacob "twins" I choked , absently wiping the gel off of my stomach. "Twins" I choked again and Jake stared at me in awe. "It's not really that shocking Sweetie" Sue told me gently , "your mother is a twin and you have twin cousins , and Jacob has twin sisters and twin aunts" . I nodded and brushed my hair back from my face "right , I'm just surprised" I said as she printed us the photo.

Jake squeezed my hand and looked to Sue "and everything looks normal , the three of them are healthy?" he asked . Sue smiled gently "yes Jacob, she's fine and the babies are fine" she soothed then looked at the both of us "however your very early in your pregnancy , so the babies are very vulnerable right now. No stress , eat a balanced diet , lot's of iron since your eating for three, I'll hand you some supplements before you go, other than that I'll want you back in a few months for your next check up unless you have any concerns before that " .

We both nodded as she stood and went to a cabinet . Coming back she handed me the bottle of supplements "and I would suggest that you talk to your families soon, before they find out from another source" she said gently . I nodded "thank you Sue" I told her , she smiled a little "and congrats to you both, for your marriage and the twins. Your mother would be proud of you Jacob" she told him squeezing his shoulder and he looked choked up.

After she left I stood and kissed him softly . He cupped my cheek " I know your scared but are you happy?" he asked . "It's a lot to take in , but yeah" I told him "what about you, are you happy ?This is a lot for you too, not just me" I asked .

He smiled and kissed me as he stood , "I'm scared too , but those are our babies honey. Their proof of our love for each other , you and them are what makes all this shit worth while" he told me .

Those that were not on patrol were waiting at Sam and Emily's when we got there. "So what did aunt Sue say?" Emily asked , her Bella and Kim were on pins and needles just like me . Jake lifted a brow in question as he looked down at me . I nodded and covered his hand as it sat on my stomach. "Stevie and I are having twins ,she's due in November" he told them proudly.

I shrugged at their shocked faces, 'honestly I should have figured , we both have several sets of twins in the family. I don't look forward to being so huge though" I told them narrowing my eyes at Jake in the end and they all chuckled. His smile widened and he hugged me to his chest covering my stomach , "you'll still be beautiful to me baby, your already glowing" he crooned making me smile and relax .


	22. Chapter 22

An odd text came in and another to Jake's and Bella's . His arm tightened around me "honey we need to go, Em Bell's this is gonna be ugly" he said soberly . As he drove my stomach churned "Jake what's going on?" I asked .

He brushed my hair back behind my ear, "one of your parents found the positive pregnancy test . Your dad has completely lost his shit, he called Charlie and Charlie called my dad . Sam's who texted me , he said Charlie was going after your mom . He's who texted Bella , Sam said something about your mom knowing Charlie a long time ago but that it was something he knew you needed to hear from them" he told me . My throat tightened and I swallowed back the ball , "hey" Jake murmured and I looked at him , "I'm going to be there the whole time , I promise . If it gets to be to much you and Bells can pack up a bag and you can come stay with me , okay" he soothed . "Okay Jake" I agreed thickly , he kissed my hand "I love you honey , I'm so sorry about this" he told me . "I love you too Jake , and whatever my dad say's don't believe it" I told him .

We could hear the screaming from outside as we and Bella and Embry showed up . Jake held my hand tightly as he lead the way in , Bella and Em following . Inside dad and Charlie were yelling , mom crying and Liam watching with a dark frown as he stood near Billy and Sam.

All eyes went to us as we came in the door . Dad made a move to come over and Charlie clapped a hand on his shoulder . "Wait just a damn minute before you go off on them" he ordered. Dad looked affronted , "go off on them , I'm doing more than that" he yelled and looked at us enraged . My throat thickened as he looked at me, holding one of my positive pregnancy tests tightly in his fist " how could you young lady, have we taught you nothing . Has your mother's and our past taught you nothing " he yelled and Jake pulled me more behind him as dad descended .'And you" dad sneered, pointing at Jake " Charlie I want him arrested" .

Charlie pulled him back " you know it doesn't work like that Ray . And I've known that boy his whole life , he'd never hurt her . You really think the girl woulda stayed with him if he had?"

"It's different for us dad , I've tried to tell you but you won't listen . You haven't since I became involved with Jake" I tried to reason as I moved beside him.

"Yes it's worse ,at least with your mother she was an adult and had graduated . She had me , I had a stable job and a good home . What do you have ?" he yelled.

Before I could say anything, Jake did as he covered my shoulder and hugged me into his side . "She has me , her husband. I love her more than anything" he said pulling my necklace to where he could hold up the ring he gave me . "Our house might not be lavished , but it's home , she has friends who are more than ready to help. And I will not let her get stressed ,so lets keep our heads ".

"She has me too" Liam said coming over and running a hand over my hair . He looked at dad with disgust " don't you see that your acting just like Gran always does with you ? Do you want her to end up doing what mom had to and not hear from her for years until you get over yourself" he said to dad . "Your driving her away , and me too if you can't see reason" he said more softly .

I stepped forward " dad I married him first , he didn't touch me till after that I swear. He hasn't done anything wrong , all we want is your acceptance . Can't you do that for me , for them" I asked thickly and covered my stomach.

'Them?" mom asked standing up and looked at me. I nodded and smiled a little " yeah , apparently twins run on both sides . Sue just told us , everything looks normal" I told her .

"Diana , your not seriously considering being alright with this?" dad said . " Ray" she said softly and turned pulling him to her " look at them Ray , their us " she told him softly . Dad shook his head turning away . " I should have sent you away after the last time" he spat , better that than you throwing your life away for him" he yelled .

" I've heard just about enough of that" Billy hissed rolling his chair closer with Sam close by . "You have every right to be angry about their secrecy , but I've heard enough about my son . At this point I don't see how you could've raised such an accepting and loving woman as her" he said pointing to me .

" If it wasn't for your son , my daughter wouldn't be in this mess" dad hissed back .

"If it wasn't for Jake , our daughter wouldn't be as happy or grown as much as she has" Charlie spoke .

Bella and I looked at each other then at Charlie , "your my -" I choked tearfully then looked at mom "mom is he ... is he really my-" I struggled but she nodded .

"Why didn't you tell me before? You had to know by now that I wouldn't see dad any differently" I asked my parents .

Mom sighed "I wasn't ready to be closer to your grandmother yet , and I didn't know that the chief of police Charlie Swan was the same Charlie that I had spent time with till after we had already settled here" she told me .

I looked past her and dad to Charlie ,smiling at Jake he released me with a knowing look. I walked over past them all and hugged him for all I was worth. He hugged me back gently and caressed my hair like dad's do and kissed my head choking up , Bella joined us crying her eyes out , "my girls" Charlie whispered .

"Dad" I said softly to his back as he stood stiffly , "daddy, I didn't do this to hurt you. You know me , We just wanted you to see that what we have is real before you tried to do something drastic. The babies are a bit of a surprise , but I'm happy dad . I love Jake , I love him , I love them" I told him .

" Then go stay with him" he said cooly , I stiffened "daddy?" I stuttered thickly . He shook his head "go, if you love him so much . I can't handle this" he hissed . I felt Jake come up behind me and he held my shoulders as I reached for dad who shrugged away and left.

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I shook , Jake turned me around into his hot chest and held me tightly . "Baby I'm sorry" he whispered , "let's get your stuff okay" he asked as he steered me towards my room. Bella followed and helped me pack , then Jake and Embry had my bags after we finished . Mom waited for me at the end of the hall, Jake cupped my cheek "I'll get your stuff in the truck okay?" he said and kissed between my eyes lovingly and I nodded trying to smile a little till he was out the door . "I love him mom, I didn't mean to hurt anybody-" I said till she hushed me . Cupping my face she smiled sadly " I out of anybody understand Sweetpea, I'll handle your father . Don't you worry " she soothed hugging me then turned to Jake when he reappeared .

He was surprised as she hugged him till I nudged his shoulder and he hugged her back. "Thank you for making my girl so happy" she said then looked stern. " I would have rather you waited to make a family , but these things happen and your being responsible."

Charlie hugged me again and with Bella we arranged a dinner with us , our guys and Charlie soon. I was surprised to see Liam getting his stuff too , "what are you doing , he didn't kick you out" I asked . He smiled sadly and hugged "it's you and me , remember . Dad's being an ass, I'll stay at aunt Danny's " he told me . "Your always welcome to come see us on the rez too you know" Jake offered . Liam smiled " I would hope so, just because she's your wife doesn't mean she can't cook for her poor brother every once and a while" he joked and shook Jake's offered hand. "I want a copy of that photo too, since I'm an uncle". "Me too" Charlie added , I nodded "we'll get copies for everyone " I told them .

Jake gently pulled me to the truck , "lets get you home honey" he told me I nodded trying not to cry as he drove me away from home .

First thing he did when we got back to the house was carry me inside , kissing me passionately till we were breathless and set me on my feet. Looking towards my chest he lifted my necklace and smiled softly before taking it and getting the ring off of it and put it on my finger where it belonged.

I swallowed thickly at the soft loving look on his face and felt hot tears on my cheeks as he kissed my hand sweetly . "I'm so sorry honey" he murmured huskily and rubbed my arms with his hands. I blinked hot tears and sniffled juicily " I never thought he would react that way, and Charlie ... I wish they had told me sooner , I mean I have a sister and Charlie's great" I sobbed .

Jake pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest , soothing me gently before lifting me up. He carried me to the couch and sat down with me between his legs and laid back against his chest. "I know I sound like a broken record" he said resting his chin at the side of my head and breathed from my hair luxuriantly, " but it's going to be okay baby. It's actually easier in a way to have you here , your more protected and that takes a bit of stress away" he said kissing my hair and rubbed my stomach , heating it nicely . The queazy feeling from earlier all but gone .

After about a half hour I felt Jake's hot breath at my ear and shivered feeling his lips on the shell. " how bout a bath baby? You should relax for a while" he whispered . All I could do was nod my consent as I swallowed hard and my stomach tightened in anticipation. " I love how I make your heart fly like that" my husband crooned silkily and placed a hot open mouth kiss on my neck .

He lifted me with him , chuckling at my my girlish squeak . grabbing my toiletry case along the way he headed straight for the bathroom . Once the water was ready Jake took it upon himself to undress me. He kissed me softly before tugging off my t-shirt , his eyes smoldering before he twirled his finger for me to turn around . I smirked as I did , loving his gentle touch as he unhooked my bra and kissed the base of my neck twisting my hair up and clipped it in place . Next came my pants and panties , my shoes already gone .

I hummed as I got into the water while Jake got ready . Leaning back against his chest I relaxed ,resting my head back into his shoulder . "Hmm , we should do this more often" I whispered as he rested a palm on my stomach , the other came under my arm and between my breasts to hold my chin and turn my lips to his in a sensual kiss that made my blood sing.

Pulling back his eyes were darker and his hand on my stomach rubbed in small circles " you wanna go to bed ?" he asked me seductively after a while , "yeah" I breathed .

Carrying me to his room he swallowed me whole as I clung to him tightly . Both of us moaned as we settled on the bed and proceeded to make love , and for that time I had all but forgotten my father .


	23. Chapter 23

The following night Bella and Embry came over for dinner . Bella helped me as we both tried in vain to not think of the guys training with the vampires later . In an effort to ease the tension Billy looked to me " so how have you been feeling Stevie ? I remember how Sarah was carrying the twins , she didn't have it terribly hard . Her cravings were something of legend though and her morning sickness lasted quit a while" he mentioned. I faltered for a moment , this was the first pleasant conversation with one of our parents about the pregnancy . " I've been having morning sickness and some cravings , though I don't think they're to odd yet" I said and chuckled lightly , feeling Jake's hand wonder onto my knee. " I was going to talk with my mom and aunt about their pregnancies , especially aunt Danielle since she had Josh and Jordan. From what I was told of mom's pregnancy with me , it wasn't hard. She had morning sickness and cravings , she didn't have any scares" I told him .

Our talk unfortunately did little to ease my or Bella's nerves . When the guys left both of us hugged them tightly . "Please try not to let him get to you" I begged my husband and kissed between his pecs as he ran his hand over the back of my neck. He nodded pressing a kiss between my eyes before setting his jaw and leading Embry outside .

Bella and I stepped out as they met the others and watched as Jake started them running into the trees. I clung to the porch beam trying to dampen down my worry as I held Bella's hand . When they were out of sight I took a resetting breath and Bella and I went inside .

We spread out our homework over the dining room table and did some of it there before settling onto the couch , both of us with a book in toe. Perhaps we are more alike than I thought. Smiling to myself , I thought back to that earlier in the morning . I woke to Jake, the sun kissing his skin and highlighting his features . How he held me ,wrapping his arms around me from behind while I made breakfast and rubbed my stomach lovingly with a gruff good morning .

It felt like forever while we waited . After about two hours of reading I looked over finding Bella just as antsy as I was . "They'll probably be hungry" I murmured , she nodded " yeah , hungry" she agreed absently .

In the kitchen we worked together making a dozen sandwiches and I made a pitcher of blackberry mint tea and cut up a cantaloup to go with while Bella got out a batch of brownies I had made earlier.

All through making up the food my sister and I kept glancing at each other worriedly. " Do you think we'd know if something happened ?" I asked swallowing thickly against my nervous stomach lurch.

She paused "I don't know" she said quietly .I nodded dejectedly "I warned him about Jasper . Jake can be such a hot head , and I just know he'll try and goad him some how" I lamented . She sighed " Edward's the same , I worry that he'll pick apart Em's head and twist things to get at him about me" .

I wanted to tell her that he wouldn't buy into it , but that would be dumb. Wasn't I worried about something similar? Both Vampires have had to much time on their hands learning exactly what to say to rile someone up , and both had quit the motivation much to my displeasure.

The plate of thick sandwiches and the sides and drinks were on the table and now we had nothing else to do.

I let out a relieved breath and smiled with Bella as a set of howls rose in the woods out back . We were out the door before we knew it and smiled lightly seeing Jake and Embry come out of the trees.

As they neared my smile sobered seeing the stony expression on Jake's face. My stomach flipped with dread wondering what happened . When they came to us Jake wordlessly palmed my waist and lifted me up against his chest and breathed deeply from my neck as I settled with my legs wound around his waist. Neither of us bothered to ask the guys any questions yet.

Bella had the same treatment as me as I saw her being lifted by Embry from over Jake's shoulder as he walked us inside .

They calmed after a while with us in their laps as they ate the food we made up . Jake sighed with an exhausted slump of his shoulders and rested his forehead against my head. "Oh Jake" I sighed running my hand over his shoulder , "what happened?". He shook his head at himself with a derisive sniff "you warned me .The bloodsuckers tried to play with our heads , Bella's mind reader messed with Em . That big one and Paul got into it , and that asshole tried to get to me too" he told me .

"It was suppose to help us prepare for fighting the newly turned ones , but if the doc can't control that sorry excuse of a coven then we're just going to watch the training rather than be involved " he said and sighed hotly "and next we're suppose to bring you too" he told me stiffly, "they want to make sure your not being kept against your will" Embry added.

"The doc said that this is what all the killings in Seattle is all about" Jake told us , absently brushing back some loose hair from my shoulder with the other splayed over my stomach. I shivered , "that's too close" I whispered and Jake nodded sadly.

"When's the next training ?" Bella asked and Jake sighed pressing a soft kiss to my lips " in two days , they were adamant that the two of you be there" Jake murmured .

I covered Jake's hand on my stomach and looked to my sister lifting a brow and smirked, "then we'll just have to show their pasty asses where we belong"

it was cold , but with my wool coat , scarf, and leather mittens along with Jake's warm arms I was comfortable as we walked towards the trees . The others waited at the tree line for us, Jake pressed a kiss to lips and grinned before heading towards the others. Bella came to stand with me while Jake addressed the pack.

He laid in bed watching me as I brushed out my hair , his eyes following each stroke and every muscle . I had taken to sleeping in my bra and panties during the night because he was so warm.

His arms gathered me and held me to him . I waited knowing he had something on his mind he wanted to say. " I claimed my right as alpha today" he told me quietly . Turning over I watched his face as he explained .

" It just happened, Paul and the big leech were fighting and pack and other Cullen's were ready to step in . Sam was trying to control the situation , but it was quickly escalating" he told me and brushed my hair from my shoulder. "I mean we were so close honey, if I didn't step in it wouldn't have been long before the treaty was broken. But as soon as I spoke I just knew and the others did too . They have to follow my alpha commands now , I'm alpha now honey" he told me .

As soon as they finished talking Embry and Jake came back , "you ladies ready?" Jake asked . I nodded while Bella looked apprehensive, "you'll be fine , Em won't let you fall off" I reassured her . After pressing a kiss to my cold nose Jake followed by Embry loped into the woods with the rest of the pack.

Moments later two large wolves approached while the others waited , the largest was a rich russet brown ; my Jake . The other a soft grey which was Embry , "hey you" I murmured unafraid as he pressed his nose lightly into my hair and again into my stomach and chuffed quietly . A soft rumble emanated from his chest and I smiled softly and ran my fingers through the soft hair on his head.

They both kneeled down and Bella followed my lead when I climbed onto Jake's back and did the same on Embry. The pack surrounded us as Jake lead the way running into the trees. We were flanked on either side by a wolf as they ran.

It was different riding a wolf , their stride was different . Otherwise it felt like it had on uncle Ross's farm before we moved and I'd ride with Lee and Josi. It was a faster ride too, but beautiful and freeing ; it felt like I was flying.

Our ride to the learning ended all to soon. The Cullen's were gathered , presenting a united front as we broke through the trees. I sat straight on Jake's back rubbing his shoulder when I felt the quiet growl as he looked over at them. Coming to a stop I slid off easily while Quil helped Bella off of Embry. Jake butted my back gently towards Seth , I nodded and pressed a kiss between his eyes before going over to Seth with my sister.

We sat side by side with Seth curled up around us to keep warm and watched nervously. Jasper spoke to the group occasionally looking my way, I didn't pay him any mind though. My eyes were on the large russet wolf at the head of the line . Next to me Bella watched Embry while Edward watched her . Seth rumbled occasionally or tensed as the thoughts of the other wolves passed through his head while Jasper spoke .

When the vampires set up the mock fights Jasper proved to be a ruthless formidable fighter . Edward was also a key player since he could read the thoughts of his opponent and anticipate their moves . The large one Emmett also proved his worth due to his sheer mass .

It worried me just how well Jasper fought . I knew Jake would me a worthy opponent , but having not seen him fight had me concerned . I trusted in his abilities though, and I trusted in the pack. They had started training as soon as they had come back from the first meeting . Jake had been coming back sore and exhausted from each session. Billy and I did our best to lighten the load at home , though Jake fought on my end due to my present condition. I tried not to let me stubborn streak out at those times , and really it was kinda sweet if not a bit frustrating seeing his overprotective behavior .

An hour passed before the meeting ended . Seth curled tightly around us to keep us warm , Bella was almost asleep with her head on my shoulder at this point . Jasper and Edward both grinned our way and I scowled as Jake and Seth let out matching growls . Embry's human growl echoed theirs after he had phased and made his way over . Bella smiled sleepily as he lifted her in his arms and kissed her softly .

I stood up waiting as Jake phased and came my way , Jasper growled as I blushed . Jake smirked darkly back at him . "Nothing my wife hasn't already seen leach" he gloated and came over to me kissing me harder like he was claiming me .

Jasper hadn't looked more livid then he did now , " you married this mutt? he hissed rigidly. I lifted a brow smiling as Jake wrapped his arms around me , " of course I did . I'm Jake's imprint and I love him with everything that I am" I told him honestly .

Quil chuckled from where he stood with the others . "You two can dream all you want" he said eying Edward and Jasper with a dark smile " but they'll never be yours" . Emmett smiled and it was frightening with their gleaming white teeth " we'll see about that" he replied raising a brow.

"Let's go!" Jake grumbled letting me go. He and the others ran into the trees leaving Seth with Bella and I until Embry and Jake came back in wolf form . I climbed onto Jake's back easily and Bella got onto Embry with Seth's help then with a howl from Jake we set off at a run into the trees back towards the treaty line and La Push.

At the tree line behind our little red home Jake stopped and I slid off while he phased back. Sneaking a little pinch to his fine backside before he slid his cut offs back on . He turned his head quickly , while his eyes were wide with indignation the small dark smile made me giggle knowing he liked it. I shrugged innocently and fought full out laughing , " it was right there , I really couldn't resist" I persisted .

He raised a brow dubiously and kept the smile in place as he stepped closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Really now, cause I thought it was pay back for slapping your fine ass this morning" he said . I chuckled " well I suppose it could've been that , I see why you did it now at least" I told him .

This made him laugh as we came up the porch steps and entered the house . As soon as my winter gear was off and in it's appropriate place he lifted me against his chest and kissed my lips heatedly . I saw the desire in his eyes as he walked us to his room and wrapped myself around him . We spent the next hour loving each other passionate and slow , I smiled falling asleep wrapped in his arms . The fresh bite over my previous marking a reminder that I was his and he was mine .


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Sorry!!! I have had a major case of writers block with this story and life has been a bit hectic . Finally things are coming together so here goes... ;-)**

The weeks following that first meeting were tense to say the least . Jake and the other wolves , even Sam were only one anger level away from tearing the Cullen's apart. Me and the other imprints did our best to ease their tension , but it was difficult.

"Honestly" I said in disgust as I rubbed Jake's quivering arm and looked back at Carlisle . " You ask us to trust you and you can't even control your own children" I spat. " We're only looking out for your best interest darlin" Jasper crooned and eyed me with a disturbing intensity.

"My best interest is none of your business" I hissed . "That's Jake's job as my husband and imprint and because he loves me with a passion you would know nothing about leech" . By now Jake had calmed down , resting his hand on my shoulder he squeezed gently and I stepped back letting him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Bella, love?" Edward begged pleadingly and took a step in her direction making Embry growl as Emmett grabbed Edward's arm. Bella looked at him with sadness and pity before taking Embry's hand , "what my sister said covers how I feel too Edward , leave me and Embry alone" she told him soft and firm.

I almost felt sorry for him , almost.

It was spring time now , at the end of April . A small bump sat between my hips now as our twins grew, Jake loved it . He was forever caressing my small bump or kissing it when we were in private as he held me . Exams were brutal , and the school councilors pushed college . I had long since made plans on what I would be doing .

" You don't regret me keeping you here?" Jake asked one afternoon after school. "Of course not" I told him wide eyed . "Jake I had already made plans to take a business course at the community college and take over the bakery long before you and I were even dating . Don't ever think your holding me back" I told him vehemently . His shoulders relaxed and his smiled broadly , " I know you don't think that way , it's just that your so smart you could do so much more " he told me .

"I know that , but I've never wanted it. I want a simple life with the man I love and children . Maybe this life isn't simple , but I have what I want Jacob. I regret nothing with you" I told him . Pulling the car over on the side of the road he cupped the back of my head and brought me closer to kiss me passionately " I love you so much" he said against my lips , " I love you too" I told him softly.

After pulling into the dirt drive way and Jake cut the engine I went inside and straight to mine and Jake's bedroom . We had taken Rachel and Rebecca's old room and put in a kingsize bed , dresser , and rolling clothing rack for Jake and I with a small bedside table on my side of the bed.

Inside I stripped down to my matching lacy bra and panties taking off the bra that now seemed to small and made my sore breasts more sensitive and grabbed a pair of sweat pants that weren't so tight around my expanding waistline as my jeans . I groaned staring down at my body with a scowl. I heard Jake chuckle behind me before he came up closer . His heat met my back and he pressed a warm kiss to my shoulder and rubbed my arms with his heated palms . His muscled chest and stomach were distracting as they touched my back " what's wrong beautiful?" he asked me and brought his hands to my stomach and rubbed soothingly .

" It's not that anything's wrong , I'm just in need of maternity clothes . My bras and pants aren't fitting" I told him . He tensed for a moment before speaking " no farther than Port Angeles , not with the newborns in Seattle and take Leah with you" he told me firmly . Under more normal circumstances I might've bristled at his tone , but I knew he was worried for my safety . Instead I nodded and leaned back into his chest "I'll be fine with Leah" I told him soothingly . " I know, I just can't bare the thought of anything happening to you" he told me huskily . " Nothing will happen" I soothed and turned in his arms to face him . Cupping his face in my palms I eyed him softly "why don't you grab something to eat while I get more comfortable and we can study in bed for a bit hmm?" I asked .

Jake relaxed and smiled softly . Kissing my thumb as it ran over his full lips he nodded " you want a sandwich while I'm at it honey ?" he wondered and kissed my forehead . I grinned "don't I alway's anymore" I quipped making my husband chuckle.

After he'd gone out I put on the sweat pants and a threadbare t-shirt along with sloppily bringing my hair up and wrapping it into a messy bun with a scrunchy at the back side of my head . Gathering the homework and study materials I waited on the bed till Jake came back with a big plate of loaded sandwiches. My mouth watered with appreciation at the sight , both with the food and my man.

He gave me a heated smile making me blush as he caught me and climbed in bed behind me so I could lean back against his chest . I sighed contentedly as I did and pulled a book , notebook and my macbook with me .

Chewing absently on a sandwich I read and took notes , occasionally looking to my computer for extra info if needed ; man did I love wikipedia . After an hour I was doing history now and had two books . One my textbook the other an aid on the subject of an assignment and my notebook . Jake had been rubbing my shoulders or kissing my hair . Now he drew his nose along the column of my neck to behind my ear , I shivered as he kissed me . I sighed shakily as he licked my earlobe "don't you think you've studied enough for one night" he asked me huskily . The oversized shirt dropped from my shoulder as he brushed it aside giving him the access he wanted to press wet kisses along my shoulder , collarbone , and neck.

Not giving me a chance to answer he gently took the pencil out of my fingers and grabbed my notebooks , books and macbook setting them on my side table as he kissed me . As the last item was set down he leaned in so I laid back onto the bed taking my shirt over my head as I leaned back and hovered over me .

" I feel so lucky " I breathed as we kissed getting more heated as we went along. Jake pulled back to look at me softly and brushed my hair back "God gave me you" I told him, he kissed me softly and made love to me slowly . In every touch , every kiss , every look I knew he felt the same .

By the time Billy came home we were sated and I was busy making dinner while Jake worked on a client's car . My phone rang with the tell tale Harry Potter ring tone and showed mom's picture. I waved silently as Billy came in putting my phone against my shoulder.

"Hi mom , what's up?" I asked and checked on what I had in the oven. " I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow" she told me and I chuckled "you noticed that I'm in need of maternity clothes too huh?" I asked . She laughed with me "yes actually , theirs some good shops we can go to in Port Angeles unless you want to go further" she said . "No we don't need to go any farther than PA" I agreed happily ."So" I wondered sobering as I checked on the meat and veggies. " Hows dad ?" I asked having not heard from him other than what she and Liam would tell me since I moved in with Jake.

Mom sighed " he'll come around honey, I don't want you to worry. Your father is a stubborn man , it takes him time to except things" she told me . I nodded knowingly , I too was stubborn as is my own husband . "Okay" I told her quietly , "do you want to meet up here or maybe at the bakery? I have a friend who wants to come with" I wondered . " Lets meet at the bakery and invite your sister along too" she asked "we can get a treat before we head out in the morning and be back in the early afternoon , how does that sound ?"

I finished dinner a little after we ended the phone call. Jake was exhausted like he had been lately . After dinner was over he didn't stay up long , only long enough to watch half an episode of CSI that's when I told him about the trip to Port Angeles in the morning . I read for awhile in bed while Jake cuddled me to his chest . "I'll let Leah know in the morning when I go out on patrol she'll meet you here' he told me sleepily and drifted off after pressing a sloppy kiss to my jaw .

I chuckled at this when he started snoring in my ear and set my book down ,turning off the light I went to sleep myself . The next morning I woke up early to Jake's kiss goodbye before he went on patrol . "Take it easy today okay" he asked softly as he cupped my cheek. I nodded to placate him "it's just clothes shopping with mom Jake , I'll be fine" .

After breakfast I got ready and when Leah dropped in I kissed Billy goodbye and left with Lee. She didn't mind me as much as the others and settled in for the ride.

Mom's eyes widened at Leah as we ate .I looked petulantly at the decaf coffee I was drinking, knowing that I couldn't have the real thing but wanting it . Now more than ever I was in need of the energy pick me up. Bella chuckled at the look on my face and I swatted her hand .

The trip into Port Angeles was an interesting one . Poor Leah had a much different taste in music than the rest of us , thankfully she thought ahead and brought along her iphone and ear duds for when it got to be to much. " your mom really needs to update her playlists" she whispered . I nodded knowingly , thankfully the trip wasn't to long beyond that point .

In town mom knew where we were suppose to be going and headed towards the shops . Once inside we started looking around . It took awhile and some convincing that I didn't want anything pink before we were ready to check out there , then laden with several bags we went on to the next.

I was surprised at the next stop when Leah made a few suggestions that I really liked .

By the time we got back I was exhausted and hungry . Leah ,and mom helped bring in my bags . I was surprised when Jake came out as we came into the house . He smiled broadly and hugged me gently "missed you" he whispered and kissed me , keeping it sweet since my mother was there.

Smiling he took the bags from her and I and took them to our room . Mom waved me off when I'd asked if she wanted anything and proceeded to do that all herself , "go on and sit , you've been up a lot today" she told me .

After she got herself something she watched Jake and I closely for awhile . When Jake left for the garage she came to sit with me on the couch , pulling my sore feet into her lap and started to rub them for me . "Thanks momma" I sighed as she rubbed over the arch of my foot. "You two are beautiful together you know" she said pensively . "You love each other deeply , more than I thought you did . What you and Jacob have is quit strong. I'm happy for you Sweetheart" she told me and smiled .

I smiled back softly , " I never thought he'd want me , and at first I was hard pressed to believe him till he really talked to me" I told her and chuckled softly and ran a hand over my belly lovingly . "After that there was no going back" .


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: I am so sorry about the huge gap between updates. I recently started a new job and so it's been a bit of an adjustment, but I am still working on my stories . Enjoy ;)**

May passed , now we were into June . I was into test mode and studied like the nerd I was . Jake did to and I helped where I could, mostly I worried . He was spread so thin already with fixing cars , school, me, and the newborn fight . Most days he was barely there for a hi and bye before going out for a job or if he was home we studied . I was almost ready to broach the idea of him dropping and getting his GED and suggesting it for the others as well. Bella had said Embry had it hard too.

One afternoon my brother surprised me with a visit. " Liam hey" I said surprised at seeing him , he shrugged before hugging me " hey sis , look at you" he said briefly touching my expanding belly .

I rolled my eyes " yeah , I'm gonna be huge before they finally appear" I joked as I let him in . We sat and chatted about silly mundane things for awhile . " So how are you two , you know with finals and this?" he asked waving at my stomach . I sighed and set down my decaf, " tired mostly . I hardly see him some days , with both of us having jobs to save for the twins and keeping up with school . I think the only thing keeping Jake from bursting is knowing mom and aunt Danielle will keep me on light duty when I get bigger till I go on maternity leave" I admitted.

"It won't be this way forever" he told me softly . "I know, I'm just worried about Jake he's taken on so much . He's exhausted so much of the time , I'm just worried. I don't want him to get sick or have an accident because he'd to exhausted" I worried.

"It won't be that way for much longer , schools almost out . With your help earlier he's got studying down to a science just like you, and cars are his thing he'll be fine . The better you take care of yourself the better he'll be in the long run cause that's why he's busting his ass so much right now , is for you and them" Liam told me and I had to admit , he's right .

Saturday We went over for brunch at Emily's , everyone but Quil and Bella were already there . A small toddler , about two years old greeted us at the door with Sam right behind her . He scooped her us causing a peel of giggles from the little girl and I smiled . "hey sweet pea " I said waving at her and she smiled back . "Who's the little cutie Sam?" I wondered , " Emily's niece Claire . We offered to watch her sometimes so that Em's sister and her husband could have some alone time" he said and bounced her playfully making her giggle again .

Emily and I worked in the kitchen with Kim and I watched as little Claire went between Sam, Jared and Jake for attention. My husband looked at me helplessly when the tiny tot held up her arms for him to pick her up when he took a seat in the large chair in the living room . I nodded at her "so pick her up ,she wants you" I encouraged and smiled to myself as he lifted her up into his lap.

She snuggled into his warmth and he relaxed . Jake looked over at me with a bright smile of triumph " love you" I mouthed and watched them with a warm feeling settling in my soul at the sight , Jared memed gagging and Sam absently punched him in the gut . I tried not to laugh and lost ,as did Kim " awe babe not you too" Jared griped . "Serves you right Sam and Jake don't do that when your loving on Kim" Emily chastised lightly making Kim blush. " Man what is it about hot guys with kids , it's always gotten to me but especially now" I joked with Em.

She smiled and laughed a little , "I know what you mean , Sam's usually so serious and quiet except with me or those he's close to. With Claire he smiles more and play's with her and laughs . It's so sweet to see them , such huge men being so sweet and gentle with such a small child " she mused , I had to agree.

"It makes it much easier to plan on telling him I'm pregnant too, seeing him do so well with her" she admitted . I froze and set down the mixing bowl I was working on to whirl around . Em smiled at my excited face "I'm pregnant too" she admitted again and I hugged her tight "Oh my gosh Em I'm so happy for you , when will you tell him? How will you tell him?" I asked quickly making her chuckle .

"I'm actually surprised he hasn't figured it out himself with their more sensitive noses" she said chuckling . I rolled my eyes " yeah I know , I thought Jake would figure it out too, but they've had so much going on . I mean he commented about me smelling different ,but I guess it just didn't click, nor did the second heartbeat till after we saw Sue" I told her .

Bella and Embry came a little later . I felt warm arms settle around me , equally warm hands settled over my belly and warm lips kissed my neck chastely . "Come sit down , let Bella take over " he asked softly . Bella took over as Jake gently pulled me away, I soon found myself in Jake's lap occasionally entertaining Claire .

"Honey I'm home!" Quil called as he came in .He stopped as Claire made a dash his way and froze wide eyed as their eyes met . I felt Jake stiffen under me as he made the same connection.

Quil had imprinted , on a toddler!

Claire started crying as Quil continued to stare . I got up and picked up Claire and began to sooth her and slapped Quil on the back of the head to snap him out of it . Both Jake and Sam went outside taking him with them . Emily watched with a shocked expression on her face as it all happened.

about a half hour later they came back , Claire was asleep while I held her . Carefully I got up and adjusted her in my arms and approached Quil . Passing her to him easily I directed him to the couch and he easily cuddled the tiny girl in his arms . Paul had stayed silent mostly though the time we had been there . Jake caught his eye giving his head a subtle shake , thankfully the wolf complied .

Claire happily played with Quil almost the entire time she was awake . Later he took her for her nap following Emily to put her down in their guest room.

Jake admitted later that Quil was freaked out by the whole thing , and Billy sat shocked . No one had heard of a child imprint , there was nothing about it in the histories .

The day had been a nice break from the studying and battle training , a nice chance to just be teenagers hanging out with friends . But when we went home later after some tv he went back to working on a car and I cooked .After dinner it was back to studying , we had done some on the table earlier , now with me cuddled to Jake's chest as we both studied . He occasionally brushed my stomach with a warm palm or kissed my shoulder and like a good wife I shared my notes when he needed them.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~{*}~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"It's yellow" I grouched looking at my reflection. Normally I wouldn't gripe , but the color made me look ill. "You only have to wear it for a little while" Jake reminded me . I sighed and rolled my eyes "well, you can say that . Your wearing blue" . Jake chuckled against my back and kissed my cheek " c'mon , time to go" he said and tugged me along .

When we arrived everyone was teary eyed and full of nostalgia and promises . Even Lauren hugged me , I just went along with it figuring she wouldn't remember that promise to keep in touch . My thoughts were on my father hoping he would come .

My name had been changed through the school as well so I was able to sit with Jake . I clapped and yelled with the pack , my brother and sister, Billy , mom , and Charlie as he went up for his diploma and walked across the stage . "Stephanie Black" the principal called . I walked up the stage ,shaking the principals hand as he handed me my diploma. I saw mom and Liam , I saw Billy and Charlie , and I saw my aunt , uncle and cousins and the pack . Just as tears started to pool in my eyes a whistle caught me and I looked towards the back and saw dad.

He smiled timidly and waved . I smiled back and went across the stage hearing the whoops , cat calls , a loud love you baby from Jake , and embarrassing whoo's from my brother and cousins . Off the stage Jake lifted me up against his chest kissing me deeply . I saw the flash and heard the click of a camera . Mom blushed as Jake and I turned our heads to look at her . We both smiled and she got another picture for us , then one with the family and separately. Then we waited and whooped for Bella , Embry, Quil, and the twins .

As a big group we went to the beach for a celebratory bonfire my brother manned the music , my mother and Sue the food along with my aunt while Charlie, Billy , uncle Cam, and surprisingly dad sat around the fire with beer .

After eating the party was in full swing . I laughed watching the twins try and dance with the others . Seth Clearwater was blushing as he tried to talk with Julia , and his sister was trying to coax my brother onto the dance floor.

I giggled watching his expression as she smiled and tugged him along , Josh with a girl on his arm took over the music . "What's got you giggling like that" my husband whispered as he came beside me . I pointed over to Leah and Liam and he chuckled shaking his head , "did she imprint ?" I wondered looking at them . Jake smiled "looks like it honey" he said softly and grabbed my hands starting to back towards the dancing area " dance with me ?" he crooned pulling me closer till I was against him , "do I have a choice" I teased lifting a brow . He growled playfully and twirled us around "nope" .

Flushed and laughing I sat between dad and Charlie while Jake went in search of some drinks . "Enjoying the party kiddo" Charlie asked with a bemused expression, I nodded " yeah , looks like Lee and Jules are making the best of it too" I said nodding at the two couples .

Dad chuckled at Liam's cautious expression as he danced with Leah , or Leah danced against him I should say, " yep that's my boy" he chuckled . "Poor kid ,that girls a handful" Billy said quietly . I lifted a brow at his words "I don't know Billy , I tamed Jake didn't I ?" I teased . Dad chuckled and Charlie did too as Billy pondered this with an amused look . "She's got you there my friend , the boy's whipped" Charlie teased further .

Dad lightly tapped my arm to get my attention . When I turned to him he hugged around my waist to pull me into his side . "I'm sorry Angel , I love you . Can you forgive me" he asked . I nodded tearfully and hugged him tightly , things were coming together .


	26. Chapter 26

The battle was days away, I tried not to be nervous for the babies sake ; as did the other imprints . We all did our best to support them, even though all each of us wanted was to keep them home where they would be safe.

Another battle training meeting had just come to a close . I stretched as Bella let out a small yawn . As the wolves turned away Carlisle called out " a moment Jacob , we're concerned about where Stephanie and Bella will be kept for the battle" he wondered almost nonchalant.

Jake phased back and pulled on his shorts , Embry followed suit just after . " Where my wife and friend are during the battle is none of your business , they will be safe ; that is all you need to know" Jake told them harshly . Edward and Jasper both tensed and came to stand closer to their leader . " We don't agree , and it is ludicrous for us not to know of their whereabouts . If something should happen to either of them" Edward bemoaned . "You can't keep them on the reservation or in either of their homes without leaving others at risk" Jasper said bluntly . "After considering several places we think the best place would be near Goat Rock . Your scents would mask theirs if you carried them up , and we have tents for them to stay in . That's the only way for this to work" .

" And how do you propose that?" I asked and they looked at me making me blush, "what do you mean honey?" Jake asked . " I've hiked around there a few times , it's to far even with your speed if something were to happen to Bella and I or one of the wolves . Plus that high up the wind will be horrific , even if we're bundled up like bloated ticks" I said and grimaced " no pun intended , even if we're bundled up it's going to be to cold up there when the temperature drops" I said as I walked closer .

Jasper grinned, "while those are excellent points darlin, they won't be a problem" he told me . "I will have stabilizing equipment on hand for injuries" Carlisle placated , "and Em and I will stay with you and keep you warm" Jake whispered huskily and seductively as he wrapped his arm around me and brought me into his side.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~{*}~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I watched my husband pace angrily in front of me while I sat on the bed . 'Damn it to hell! Why does he have to be right" he ranted, " He's not coming anywhere near you, I promise . I know he's planning something , but he's not touching you I swear" he continued and stopped in front of me to cup my face .

I knew he wasn't as calm as he seemed about the arrangement .

I breathed deeply , his touch calming my frazzled nerves . " I promise you baby , this will be easy , when we're done you and me are going to be so happy" he swore and smacked a kiss to my lips . " I know we will Jake , it's not your ability to protect me that scares me" I told him , looking at him meaningfully .

He kissed my forehead softly and his warm breath washed over my face . " Stevie we've been training for weeks , we're going to be fine" he told me softening his voice.

Frustrated I backed out of his arms . The hurt look on his face made me soften my voice, " I'm not worried about myself Jake , or the newborn army . I'm worried about the Cullen's and Victoria , and their not inexperienced new vampires only relying on their basest instincts . These leeches have abilities and eons of experience" I told him and swallowed thickly against my torment . Looking at him I touched my hand to his chest and rubbed lightly , "just promise me you'll keep an eye on them . I have a terrible feeling their up to something" I begged .

"Awe honey" he crooned and wiped at my stained cheeks , bringing me to his chest and wrapped me in his protective arms " it's going to be fine , I swear it" he whispered .

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~{*}~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I wasn't the only one terrified . Bella , Emily, and Kim were as nervous as I am , clinging to their men like it was the last time they would see them . If I could've lied and swore they would be fine and have it be more likely I might've taken the chance in order to ease their burdens . I wished more than anything to trust what they all continued to say , but I had to, we had to face the fact that this was more than just playing around in the field . There was a good chance of something going wrong , even with all the protective measures in place .

I also found it unfortunate that Charlie was about as perceptive as mom and I . I hated lying to him ,when he noticed that I was worried ; Bella was the same . Now however wasn't the time ,if ever to tell the chief of police his two teenage daughters were in love with mythical vampire killing shapeshifters . Thankfully with food in front of them the other men in my life weren't nearly as bad . Except for poor Liam , a few days after the bonfire he came over dragging Leah with him .

"Is what she told me true ?" he demanded looking at Jake and I. Instead of a verbal reply Jake motioned for him to follow and phased outside while Liam watched . Initially he was angry with us all for lying to him. Now he was as bad as the rest of the imprints when worrying over Leah. It felt so good to have someone else in the know that was family. I wish it wasn't necessary , but it is for everyone's safety.

The only time it became a problem was after the meeting with the Cullen's when we had let the others know of the plan . "You can't be serious" he'd said loud and incredulous as he stood up . Leah tried to quiet him ,but as I already knew , he wouldn't be quiet till he'd had his word "she's my sister , your wife , pregnant and very humanly vulnerable. Neither of them are hardly over a hundred and ten dripping wet" he carried on . " How is that the best way" he demanded.

"You think I want her near them" Jake seethed , "either of them , not f@@king close" . " I have to think of the rez too and the other imprints and families . I don't want my pregnant wife and imprint anywhere near them , but if something were to happen we could be there in seconds" he seethed to my brother before looking out to the others "this isn't ideal , but it's the best any of us can come up with . Seth and the mind reading leach will be guarding them while the rest of us are in the clearing , watch for the Cullen's especially the empath and the seer ; we believe they are up to something" .


	27. Chapter 27

Rosalie knew Jasper and Edward were up to something . She followed them keeping herself far enough back that the wind wouldn't pick up her scent and bring it to their attention.

As they slowed she stayed in a tree a ways back and listened . " We'll only have one chance at this " Jasper spoke . " We'll need to wait for the perfect moment that the wolves are fully engrossed in the battle , the alpha and Bella's wolf we'll be keeping close eyes on the women" Edward spoke . Jasper nodded in agreement " they should be easy enough to take , they'll be guarded by the young ones . Should they not want to come easily we could appeal to their affection for the beasts" he said smirking darkly .

Rosalie's eyes narrowed at this , she took off at a run to stay ahead of them as they headed back to the house . Her brute of a mate was easily talked into helping her , next she pulled Esme aside . " Jasper and Edward are planning on kidnapping those human girls" Rose hissed quickly . Her companions eyes widened and filled with sorrow , "Carlisle won't go up against them unless they intend on harming them" Esme said . Rosalie looked at her incredulously " those girls are happily mated to their wolves. Stephanie Black is married and expecting children . Clearly they want to stay human , therefore being bitten and turned would be harming them wouldn't you say" she stated .

"I just want them to be happy" Esme lamented , " will you help me or not" Rose asked her lifting a perfectly arched brow.

"Those girls deserve happiness , even if it's not with them" Esme said with conviction. "Yes , what do we do" she asked and then they planned .

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~{*}~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The night before we left for the mountain . Jake quietly came into our room as I packed, he had taken the camping equipment up early. Silent tears flowed down my cheeks . He wrapped his arms around my waist resting his heated palms on my expanding stomach over our twins . His warm lips kissed away my tears and I sucked in a sob.

Slowly Jake turned me around and cupped my face between his palms . "I'm going to come back Stevie" he told me and kissed me with a soft pop, "how could I not with you and them waiting for me" he said softly against my lips.

Kissing me again he pressed harder and moved his hands to the backs of my thighs and lifted me up against his chest . I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on tightly as he kissed me again and harder . He pressed his tongue through my willing lips and swallowed me whole , making me moan.

" I love you more than anything . I'll always come back to you" he swore in kisses up my throat to my ear as his hands worked magic that had me panting . I marveled at him, his virility , his regal jaw and musculature , the masculine beauty he was born to . I took in everything that I could and committed it to memory . He kissed down my body in his own way of committing me to memory . His fingers splayed over my ribs counting gently and rested his cheek against my stomach to hear the twins before slowly kissing down my stomach to my navel.

Grinning playfully , Jake flipped us making me squeal and clutch at his shoulders as I straddled his hips. I blushed brightly knowing he was now at my mercy , "God , your so sexy baby" he told me gruffly and cupped my neck and jaw ,running his thumb along the line of my jaw. " You can still blush like this after being married for months" he chuckled softly . He brushed his hand to the back of my neck and brought me down against him and kissed me heatedly . Lifting the hem of my shirt he brushed it up and over before flipping us again and descended on his mark making me gasp and arch into him...

Panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat I laid perfectly content in his arms and went to sleep listening to his strong heartbeat.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~{*}~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next morning I woke to soft kisses on my shoulder , "come on honey , we gotta get up" my husband whispered . I nodded with a sleepy mmhm and slowly followed him out of bed . "Remember to dress warm" he warned as I searched through my clothes . Though it was summer it was expected to snow heavily that night where we were going , and while it was June this was Forks it wasn't the same .

I nodded and found a sturdy pair of jeans and layered my shirts . My dark Columbia winter coat was ready along with my hat , mittens, and scarf. I also grabbed a thick pair of my knitted socks to go under my winter hiking boots .

Jake waited till I was ready and grabbed our bag kissing me softly before taking my hand and leading me out . I looked away as he said goodbye to Billy so they could have a moment alone . Liam was outside swallowing a panting Leah whole , I smirked who knew he had it in him? . When Jake came back we headed out the door , Embry and Bella met us in the yard and we headed for the trees after I hugged my brother . "Monica's staying with Emily ,she's saying bye to Seth now" he told me . I nodded "I'll be back soon , we all will" I told him .

In the trees the guys phased and laid down for us to climb on before setting off at a quick pace towards the mountain . It took awhile , but when we got there it was easy enough for the guys since Jake had thoughtfully brought the stuff up early and set it up.

Between the two of us Bella and I made up plenty of food that we could bring with us . Jake wrapped a blanket around me and started gathering wood to make a fire . Both guys having us wait in one of the tents to ward off the chill till the fire was made .

Ten minutes later Embry ducked his head in "okay you two" he said and held the flap up for us as we climbed out . Jake was at the fire stoking the flame , they had drug a couple of logs over to a safe few feet away from the flames to sit on . After the food was heated over the flames I snuggled close under Jake's arm and Bella sat wrapped in Embry's arms as we ate.

"It's so beautiful up here" I breathed sleepily as Jake rubbed my arm gently . "Not as much as you" he whispered against my forehead and kissed it softly . As always I blushed at his praise , humming contentedly .

I smiled seeing Bella and Embry whispering with their heads together . "That night after we were married and after... that" I whispered blushing , " when we were just looking at each other , just being in love and marveling at what had happened . Relaxing , happy, and so at peace and content" . I paused a moment " I wish we could have just stayed there in that moment".

His eyes softened along with a smile as he brushed my hair away from my face . From there he cupped my jaw and dipped down kissing me softly . "I love you" he told me softly, "we've got this baby . It's going to be okay , I swear" .

"I know" I whispered thickly as what was going to happen all came crashing down in my mind . "I love you too" I told him , wishing that tomorrow would never come .As much as he told me everything would go right , and as much faith as I had in his abilities and the packs . I still felt an overwhelming feeling that something was going to go wrong.

As it got dark Jake gave me a kiss " I'm gonna go check in with the pack before bed , be right back" he told me . Embry stayed with us girls while Jake checked . It didn't take but a few minutes ,then he was back.

Jake went inside first ,then me . Bella and Embry had their own. As soon as I had ducked into ours Jake zipped it shut . Sleeping with him I knew that sleeping in all of these layers would make me fry ,so I started peeling back layers . Being cold would never be a problem again as long as I had Jake .

Before I could slide off my coat warm hands slid it from my shoulders and a warm chest and abs were at my back. He breathed luxuriantly from behind my ear as he helped me take off the rest ,soon the lupine sniffing turned to warm slow kisses behind my ear and along my neck.

"You think you could stay quiet" he whispered and brushed my hair away from my shoulder . I nodded and soon I was on my back with Jake hovering over me ...

It was different this time , "don't close your eyes " he ordered gently . He was slow and gentle and passionate . "I won't close mine either , I want to see your eyes when we shatter" he told me .


	28. Chapter 28

When I woke up the next morning I smiled down at my hubby. He was fast asleep with his face pressed into my chest and his arms loosely around my waist . I spent the next half hour just watching him sleep and running my hand through and over his hair .

When he did wake up he sighed first before nuzzling my chest and whining like he didn't want to leave . I giggled despite the severity of what was happening, " Jacob Black , you can't stay there forever you know" I chided jokingly . He lifted his head mock glaring at me , though it wasn't very good since it was more sleepy than severe. "Says who woman" he rumbled , I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Oh I don't know , the whole pack probably . You want them to have to come in here looking for you?" I asked tongue in cheek with a lifted brow.

"Hell no" he exclaimed indignantly , but with a hidden smile . "This is all for my eyes only" he said nuzzling again . Pressing me into the pillow he leaned in kissing me again and caressed my stomach gently . Using one arm to hold himself up he rested his cheek on top of my head 'I wonder what they'll be . Twin girls run on my side and both on yours" he wondered out loud . I smiled "we'll know soon enough" I told him.

After getting dressed Jake held my shoulder when I went to get up and got on his knees behind me . "Can I?" he asked taking a hold of my hair brush, "sure" I told him softly and he ran it gently through the ends of my hair and slowly went up as he brushed out the snags . Then when he was done with mine I brushed his .

Out of the tent Bella and Em were already up and ready . Bella passed me a camping tin cup , "decaf for you and a blackberry cream cheese scone" she told me and passed Jake his as well . "Thanks Bells" he told me nodding in thanks .

Once we was done both guys turned and stiffened simultaneously, "SHIT!! their coming ,we need to go" Jake ordered . Jake pulled my arm for me to come to him and hugged me tight before swallowing me whole . I was breathless as he spoke " I love you Stevie , I'll be back soon" .

Bella and Embry had a similar goodbye and Seth came onto the scene as the guys phased and took off . I swallowed hard ,watching as they left . Seth whined as he walked up close to me and nudged me gently . I chuckled softly at him , "I know , but you know as well as I do that not worrying is easier said than done" I told him quietly and scratched behind his ear.

It was another ten minutes of fighting the urge to pace before we knew anything. Seth stepped away from me with a menacing growl and sat closer to the trees . "It's starting" Bella and I said together .

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~{*}~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

We didn't bother reading , though we both brought a book to try and distract ourselves . We should have known better, I couldn't even think about a book right now. All I thought about was Jake and the pack.

Seth growled occasionally , but we knew he was just reacting to whatever he was seeing through the eyes of his brothers and not a reaction to something closer . Still , it frayed at my nerves. Minutes seemed like hours as we waited for some word on what was happening .

A half hour went by and my nerves were as frayed as they could get. Seth growled lowly and maneuvered so that he was between us and whatever was coming .

My heart went to my throat as we backed towards the rock faced wall at the back. Edward came through the trees making Seth growl again. He frowned at the young wolf "there's no need for that sort of language" he said pompously . Looking to Bella he said "I had to see that you were unharmed" . " You would've already known through Jake and Embry that we were safe" I said calling him out on his blatant lie with a lifted brow.

" I needed to talk to you without the mongrels around" he told her trying to come closer . "I'm done talking to you Edward , I'm grateful for you and your families help obviously but after the battle I want nothing more to do with you" she told him bluntly .

"Bella , my love . I only did what I thought was best. I never stopped loving you, your my life" he pleaded brokenly . " Yes, by once again treating me like a child . You never once asked me Edward. You took my choices away , and you took my friend and family too. I spent all my time with either just you or your family and then you took that all away" she spat ,her temper flaring . " Then for a long time I felt so alone . You broke me , I felt so unloved and like I would never love again till Embry" she told him .

Her words ate at him , finally breaking through . " Words cannot express how sorry I am Bella" he swore quietly .

In a flash he had turned so that both he and Seth were in front of us . Seth growled menacingly and went into a crouch, "what's happening" I hissed as Bella and I clutched at each other .

"She's here" Edward told us .

"She's lying to you Riley" he crooned as Victoria appeared with her little henchman in tow. Fear clogged my throat as I looked at them . They were hauntingly perfect and beautiful , she with her curly flaming hair and blood red eyes . He with dusty blond hair facing Seth and looking murderous.

Victoria's eyes paced between us and Edward ."She's using you" Edward crooned with compulsion lacing his tone . " Your from Forks , you know the area . She's using you to avenge her true mate James".

She hissed when he said that name . "Don't listen to him Riley" she told him , her child like tinkling voice reminded me of how a blonde bubble gum chewing cheerleader should sound . "He's who is lying . You know I only love you" she told him .

Riley faced Seth again and he and Edward moved in sync to stay between us and them as they moved . Victoria looked at me and my blood chilled "so your the alpha's mate , I recognize your scent . Killing you and your unborn you shall make his defeat much easier " she told me .

"Your avenging him for nothing Victoria , he had no more love for you than a hunter cares for his mount" Edward told her silkily . " I should know" he added tapping his temple . She visibly shook with her anger .

"Your dead" Riley spoke smoothly and launched himself at Seth. I whimpered as I watched them fight . Victoria jumped up into a tree and Edward advanced "you'll never get a chance like this again" he said before she could escape . " You want to kill her , you want me to suffer like you when I killed James . When I turned his body into ash, when I turned him into nothing".

With a frightening growl she launched herself at him. I turned seeing Seth and Riley and covered my mouth to keep from crying out for him . He whimpered as Riley kicked him in the shoulder and fell .

Watching Victoria and Edward was like watching a deadly dance , whatever move she thought of , he would counteract . Riley moved towards Seth for a final blow when Jake and Embry came in .

Embry went for Riley and Jake , I watched in horror as he launched himself at the feral woman. She caught his shoulder as he went by and I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from crying as he flew by and skidded across the snow . He growled in angry defiance as he went into a crouch and went after her again.

Riley cried out as Embry ripped at him . The sound I would never forget , like metal being ripped apart . A cry came from Riley as Seth bit into his shoulder and shook him, "Victoria!" he screamed ,but she couldn't care less . She barely spared him a glance she and Edward continued .

Jake cought her by the ankle as she tried to flee into the trees and threw her back before jumping her . Edward grabbed at her head as she moved and Jake clamped his jaws around her torso and ripped it away from her head .

My breath wooshed out of my mouth , it was finally over .

Jake looked to me and I gave him a watery smile . Bella went to launch herself at Embry and Jake went towards the trees when suddenly things went very wrong.


	29. Chapter 29

"NOOO!" I screamed as several newborns launched out of the trees and onto Jake . More came out and cold arms wrapped around me . A hand covered my mouth and I was lifted off the ground . Edward did the same in grabbing Bella , and then we were blurring into the trees .

I cried helplessly from under the cold hand . My arms useless under Jaspers.

In moments we were out of the trees and at the Cullen house . When we were set down Bella and I grabbed for each other . "Let us go" I said thickly , looking between both delusional forever teenage vampires .

"Jasper" I begged , "please , I belong with Jacob. I married him, I'm having his children. I've always been his , you have to let me go" . He was suddenly in front of me , I flinched back startled . He didn't seem to care or notice as I shivered away when he cupped my face . "These things shall be dealt with darlin" he crooned with a soft smile and swept my hair back ."Then we'll be together forever" , Tears stung at the corners of my eyes " I don't want forever , I want Jacob" I cried .

Jaspers hands became vices as he held me to tightly. I whimpered from the pain as he held my jaw , my eyes widened fearfully "your mutts gone by now , and your never seeing any of them again" he told me .

"Jacob isn't dead" I denied thickly , "and what do you mean dealt with?" I had to ask .

"Surely you know that you can't keep em" he told me nodding at my stomach. "Even if they survived your transformation you wouldn't be able to be around them, but that's mute point . Carlisle will take care of it , you won't feel a thing" he told me .

"No" I whimpered backing away from him and covering my stomach , " no , don't take them from me . Please Jasper , I can't do this . I can't be what you want . Please try to understand" I begged crying .

"Shhh" he soothed and brushed my tears away with icy fingers " you won't remember this once you've turned , you'll be happy I promise" he swore and moved to kiss me .

I felt trapped as his arms wrapped around me to tightly and his marble lips bruised my own . "Your crushing me" I panicked ,covering my jaw and trying not to wince as he let me go. "You mean after I've finished destroying you for what you'll have done to me?" I countered . He moved towards me then...

"We have to go" Edward said holding Bella as he came through a different door to us . Jasper quickly grabbed me again and in a blur we were at Edwards beloved Volvo. Bella and I were shoved into the back and then they sped off .

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~{*}~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"There heading for SeaTac" I hissed going for my convertible . Esme and Emmett both climbed in after me . Carlisle was heading to the Alpha's home addressing the injured.

We sped along after them , I hoped we caught them in time .

Once in Seattle we got to SeaTac and parked in a different section of parking .

Emmett rubbed his hands together with a grin " lets do this"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~{*}~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"You both be quiet now" Jasper warned as he and Edward helped us out of the car . Edward grabbed Bella and tucked her into his side . Jasper grabbed my arm but it through his placing a cool kiss on my forehead before they lead us onward .

Once inside they lead us through the terminal towards the ticket counter . "Four one way tickets to Rio De Janeiro " Edward said smoothly with a disarming smile. "I need to use the bathroom" I whispered to Jasper , " me to, I hate airplane bathrooms" Bella added .

I prayed that I knew what I was doing as I went inside . A grin formed on my lips as I found that I was right . There were two exits out of the ladies bathroom . "Just keep walking" I whispered to Bella as we power walked out the other exit .

A cold hand clamped around my arm , I shrieked breathlessly in surprise. "Shhh" I was shocked to hear a woman's urgent voice . Turning I saw Rosalie Hale and the doctor's wife Esme. "We have to hurry, Emmett can keep them occupied for only so long" she urged as Esme took Bella's hand .

Our vampire heroes quickly ushered us outside . "Shit Rosalie hissed and lifted me slightly so that she carried most of my weight . I turned my head seeing Jasper and Edward making their way over and let out an involuntary helpless noise . "We won't let them take you" Esme vowed and wrapped her arm around Bella comfortingly .

"Just where do you think you're taking our mates?" Jasper bit out . " They're not your mates" Rosalie said placing herself in front of me .

In a blur Rosalie launched herself at him as he did for her . Emmett already grabbed for Edward , then Esme grasped my arm and we were at the red convertible .My hands shook as I buckled myself in place. " I can't go into the reservation , call one of the wolves to meet you at the treaty line " she told me . I had forgotten that I still had my IPhone and shook my head at myself before placing the call . " Yes?" came Billy's urgent voice. " Billy it's Stevie" I told him thickly . I heard him sigh over the phone , " Honey where are you , are you okay ? Is Bella with you?" he asked anxiously .

"We're both fine , just shaken up . Rosalie , Emmett and Esme Cullen rescued us . Esme is bringing us to the treaty line" I told him . " I'll have one of the guys go get you , but you need to be prepared Honey , things aren't good here. Jake's hurt pretty bad" he told me gravely . I gasped a sob as my throat thickened " I will" I whispered and we hung up.

Jasper and Edward drove frighteningly fast, I could tell looking out the window. However I didn't notice how fast Esme was driving . I was to preoccupied worrying about Jacob. Bella squeezed my hand and I looked up seeing her point and I saw Paul waiting for us with my truck.

As soon as Esme came to a stop I was out the door with Bella right behind me ."Thank you Esme, for everything . Tell Rosalie and Emmett for us will you" I asked looking back . Her eyes softened "of course dear , now go look after your family" she said gently . As soon as I got to him Paul pulled me into an uncharacteristic hug and kissed my head .

"The two of you had us worried shitless" he swore as he held Bella and I for a moment then beckoned us into my truck . "Their just getting Jake to the house , we had to carry him down . The doc needed him to phase back so he could evaluate his injuries" Paul told me as he drove into La Push.

As we pulled into my drive a sight made my heart stop and my throat clog.

Jacob

He was completely nude and unconscious in his brothers arms as they got him from Carlisle's SUV. They must've gotten here just before us . "What's wrong with him" I heard myself ask hoarsely as I quickly followed and looked at my husbands dirty and slack face.

"The bones on the right side of his body are completely shattered , his body is trying to heal itself to quickly so I'll need to re-break his bones and align them properly" Carlisle told me . I nodded seeing the bruising, swelling, and the bones trying to protrude from his skin . "His shoulder actually worries me the most . His clavicle, scapula, and Acromioclavicular joint are shattered and bone fragments seem to have driven into the muscle . To have full range of motion and function , I will have to operate" he told me as we all walked .

"We need to cool him down , his temperature has spiked . Place him of the couch and one of you get a bowl and fill it with water and pour it on him continuously to cool him down" he ordered .

As the others did this I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cold water and tried to stifle my worry. Once it was full I went over to Jake's side and dumped it on him. Taking a breath he frowned "what the hell?" he groaned and growled in pain, "Jake" I whispered in relief . "Welcome back brother" Sam said coming up beside me . Carlisle went beside Jake " Jacob, your temperature is quite high. The water will help bring it down ,then we'll work on repairing your bones" the doctor told him .

Jake gave a slight nod before he was out again . I filled the bowl with water several more times before Liam took it from me and kept going where I left off as Emily wrapped her arm around me and brought me with her to sit with Billy in the kitchen . For the next half hour my brother continued to pour water on him to cool him down .

Carlisle checked him again and spoke but I didn't hear him . Sam and Paul lifted him to carry him into his old room and I followed . Jared stopped me with a hand on my shoulder " you don't want to listen to this Stevie , he wouldn't want you to see him like this " he said gently . I shook my head "I can't leave him" I told him thickly and followed them into the room .

Sam pulled up a chair for me against the wall and helped me into it . "He'll be alright little sister" he whispered and kissed my forehead. Bella snuck in with Embry and came over to sit with me . Carlisle nodded and as one Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry each held Jake down and Carlisle broke his bones with a sickening crack .

Jake screamed in agony and I covered my sob with my hand and shuddered . Bella squeezed my hand gentle and stayed as Jake continued to scream . When the doc was done Esme rolled in x-ray equipment , I must've missed that call and when she came .

"Stevie" I heard Jake whisper as he came around, "Stevie" he whispered again as I came closer . "I'm here" I told him thickly and ran my fingers over his hair. He lifted his good arm and caressed my face , I swallowed a sob and he caught my tears with his thumb. "Your okay?" he asked and I nodded "Rosalie , Emmett, and Esme Cullen saved us. Bella and I are fine , you just focus on getting better. You scared me half to death" I told him . He nodded tiredly with a small smile " Em and I , we got em all . Your both safe now" he swore quietly . I nodded "Yeah honey , we're safe now" I agreed before his exhaustion took over.

Carlisle took this opportunity to take the x-rays he needed. Bella ,taking my arm pulled me out of the room . Emily got me some tea and Liam hugged me " let it out sis , it's alright . Jacob's going to be fine" he whispered as he held me tightly . Once I was calmed down I sat with Billy, Embry, Bella, and Liam and drank my tea while we all waited .

When it was time for his surgery I sat in a chair by his head and held his hand . Carlisle had to administer more anesthesia through the surgery as Jake kept trying to wake up and Jared, Sam , and Paul had to keep hold of him and his instincts kept making him want to fight .

Carlisle worked quickly to repair the bones in his shoulder . It didn't take long before he was finally finished. " I've given him a dosage of morphine , but his temperature will burn it off quickly. I'll be back to set up a drip" he told me . "Thank you Carlisle" I told him honestly , he smiled softly and gently squeezed my shoulder. I tried to flinch from the cold , "I'm sorry about the trouble my son's have caused , you all deserve the chance at a happy human life" he told me . "I'll make sure they won't bother you again, we'll be leaving in a few days" he told me. All I could do was nod. Inside I sighed in relief , though I think I might miss Rosalie and Emmett .

Outside Jake's old bedroom I took a resetting breath and went to the kitchen . Bella and Emily were busy a the stove While the others were scattered around the room. My brother was with Leah at the table , Kim and Jared were talking with Sam and Embry was helping Bella and Emily . Seth made me smile as he spoke to my cousin on his cell. It was over , everything was going to be fine .

Since the others had things under control I grabbed a book I was working on and went back into the room with Jake and took a seat beside the bed and waited .

About four chapters into it I heard a husky light chuckle . Shutting my book I looked over and saw the most beautiful dark eyes . "Hey" I murmured thickly as my emotions went crazy again. "Hey baby" he whispered and cupped my face tenderly , "your going to be fine , Carlisle mended your breaks and did a surgery on your shoulder . It should take a few days , by then you should be in the clear and be alright to phase again" I told him .

He nodded looking solemn and choked up , "what's wrong" I whispered frowning" he smoothed out the furrow in my brow with his thumb , "he hurt you, I thought that I lost you" he managed gruffly . " I was surrounded by those damn leeches and I saw him grab you" he continued and swallowed with difficulty . " I couldn't get to you and Em was as busy as I was. After I killed them I collapsed , know one knew how to find you" .

"Shh" I comforted him , seeing that he was working himself up. "I'm fine , Rosalie and Esme found us out the other exit of the bathrooms from the airport . Rosalie stayed behind with Emmett to fight Jasper and Edward while Esme drove us to the treaty line" I told him .

"Well damn, now I owe blondie" he cracked and I let out a watery laugh.


	30. Chapter 30

It took a few days for him to recover , and in that time I hardly left his side . Liam with Seth and Embry's help replaced the sweat, water , and blood ruined couch with an old one from my parents we hadn't gotten rid of yet .The pack rallied around us and helped out till Carlisle cleared Jake to phase again .

I waited patiently on the porch while he was in the yard with Carlisle till he phased back . After shaking the doctors hand he made his way over to me and cupped my face between his palms and kissed me with a smile . Squealing as he lifted me in his arms I was quickly distracted by a kiss as he deepened it . I hadn't noticed as he carried me into the house till wolf whistles surrounded us along with oohs . Blushing I hid my face in my husbands neck and chuckled lightly .

Later after the others had finally left Jake took my hand and lead me into our room . Pulling me against his chest he kissed me softly with passion in his eyes and deepened the kiss . After carrying me to the bed we made slow passionate love , re-affirming the love we have for each other .

Epilogue

November

I had been feeling sharp pains making Jake hover . He took some time off of work , dad offered him a spot at the family garage since Josh had left for college and had Sam take over the Alpha duties for a while so he could be there for me since it was close to my due date .

It was now two am and I woke with a start and whimpered covering my heavy protruding stomach "owe" I whimpered . Jake snorted and ran his hand through his hair with a groan. His eyes squinted sleepily till he really looked at me . Now fully awake he sat up and covered my hand that was on my stomach and moved my hair from my shoulder so he could cup the back of my neck.

"What's wrong honey" he asked carefully . Wincing again I choked " I thought it was just Braxton Hicks contractions. I've been having them more, I mean it's still two weeks away" I told him . "But I don't think that's the case anymore" I said quickly . His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly till he snapped it shut , "you mean.." he asked and I nodded whimpering again at the pain and he rubbed my stomach . "Jacob" I said sharply and he looked at me "honey ,you need to get the car, and don't forget my bag" I told him softening my voice .

He nodded "I'll start the car and be right back , just stay there" he told me and rushed out shrugging on some pants and a shirt as he rushed out. I would've chuckled at the sight , but I was scared. Grabbing my phone from my nightstand I made the call and mom answered " mom it's time , Jake's getting the car" I told her . "Just try and breath deep , we'll be right there" she told me and we hung up .

Jake came back right after and helped me into something more appropriate along with my coat and boots . Using one arm to hold me he grabbed my bag and rushed out . As he drove I called Charlie , Rachel and Sue. Rachel Jake's sister came home in August only to be imprinted on by Paul . It took some convincing , but then things went smoothly and now she had moved in with him a short distance away. "Rachel said she and Paul with bring Billy" I told Jake .

Sue was ready for us at the hospital . As soon as she saw our car she had a nurse come over with a wheelchair and I was quickly wheeled in. Mom came in as I was taken to the OB floor and into a room. Once I was there they had me change into a gown and hooked me up to several monitors to keep tabs on me and the babies progress.

Everyone one took turns coming to see me . Jake hardly left my side , watching me worriedly . During contractions he'd hold my hand and talk me through it . " This is it honey" he told me softly . "It's almost done baby , your doing good" he said through a contraction.

"C'mon son" dad said from the door way with coffee for them both. "Not for long , Liam and Leah will stay with her . Trust me it takes awhile" he told him . Looking at me I nodded " go on , you need to eat and take a break . I'll be fine here" I told him , dad handed him a coffee and slapped his shoulder "alright let's get some food , Diana will call if anything changes" he told Jake and lead him out . Liam and Leah came in then and sat with me . I was so glad to see the two of them so happy and in love , I also knew mom had given him her engagement ring.

After those two came Charlie , Bella and Embry . "Hey kiddo" Charlie said kissing my forehead , "so this is it huh" he commented . I nodded "I thought that I had a few more weeks , but the books and doctor said twins some times come early . Charlie nodded " Renee was still carrying Bella when we got the panicked call from Billy that Sarah was in labor , she was a week early with Becca and Rach" he told me .He too held my hand through a contraction. "Close , your at eight centimeters" the nurse told me , good it wouldn't be long now then.

When Jake came back he helped me walk up and down the hall, Sue said that it helps . Mom walked with me too a few times . Bella walked with me along with Jake then I stopped ,whimpering with a contraction then a splash at my feet. "Oh thank God" I said in relief as Jake picked me up and Bella went scurrying over to the nurses station.

Moments after Jake set me back down we had a nurse and Sue in with me . They started wheeling me into delivery "you can have two people with you if you want" Sue told me . "Mom and Jake " I told them . "Okay Diana and Jacob scrub up" Sue told them .

They only left for a few minutes then came back as my feet were being put into the stirrups . Jake quickly climbed into the bed behind me and I relaxed back into him gratefully. He brushed my hair over my other shoulder and kissed it while rubbing my arms soothingly. Mom held my other hand .

I cried out as my labor progressed . My body felt hot not just from Jake but with my effort . Sweat rolled down my back and my legs shook. My face felt hot and my hair stuck to my neck and forehead . "Your doing great honey , your almost there" Jake encouraged till our first baby was crowning . I screamed as I pushed out his shoulders and the rest his body came with. "Baby A , your son" Sue smiled . I smiled a watery smile looking at my strong wailing son "Aidan Jacob" . I watched worriedly as they took him away , " their just cleaning him up and checking him , they'll bring him back" mom comforted .

The pains came again and I remembered that I had to do this again . Jake held my shoulders and encouraged as I pushed our second child out with a hoarse scream. "Sarah Diana" Jacob whispered as she too wailed . Mom choked up "thank you" she said thickly , "I let you guys have a moment alone with them" she told us as the nurse and Sue brought them in both nineteen inches and at five pounds even.

She passed my son to me " they'll be hungry when you feel up to it" she told me . I could only nod as I stared at my son . He looked just like Jake with his russet silk skin and black hair , blinking his eyes wide in baby wonder I gasped . "What is it" Jake asked looking up from our daughter "look , he has mom's eyes" I said thickly . He did and smiled ,cupping Aidan's head in his huge palm while still holding Sarah. "Hey big boy, it's daddy" Jake said brightly, looking at me he whispered "their both so tiny" .

When he started to cry I opened my gown and positioned him to nurse . I can't tell you the wonderful feeling it is to be able to nurse your baby . As I did I watched Jake as he held Sarah , she's so tiny in his arms , "your so pretty little butterfly , just like mommy. "Your Grandma's just loving that your named after her" he told her as he rocked her gently . "She has Diana's eyes to" he told me .

Bringing her over he wrapped his arm around Aidan and I . "I'm so proud of you baby" he told me and kissed me . "You were so strong and brave. I love you so much" he swore pressing his forehead to mine . I smiled "I love you too Jake" I told him softly and looked at our twins still pressing my forehead to his "look at what we made Jacob" I whispered and we looked at our son and daughter " their our love personified" .

He smiled "she has your curls" he told me. "They have your skin and hair color and bone structure" I told him . "Except for her nose and chin, that's yours" Jake told me rubbing under Sarah's chin.

Slowly our friends and family trickled in to see the new additions . Billy and Rachel choked up when we told them Sarah's name as he held her . "He looks just like you did when you were born son" Billy told us quietly . "She looks a lot like Stevie did too" dad said regarding Sarah as he picked her up minding her head.

We stayed overnight , Jacob much to my protest stayed as well and slept in the chair by my bedside . He comforted me when the twins had to go back to the nursery "their fine baby , c'mon and relax .You need your rest" he coaxed sitting beside me on the bed and nestling me into his side .

"I know , I just..." , "have to make sure their real" he finished understanding perfectly . "Exactly" I whispered and kissed back when he dipped his head . I slept peacefully through the night only interrupted when the twins needed nursing .

The next morning mom and dad worked on our discharge and Jake and I worked on getting the twins ready. Liam and Leah brought up our car seats . We had the baby clothes already that we wanted for taking them home . Jake kissed Liams chubby cheek after changing his diaper and put on his long sleeve onesie . I did the same kissing Sarah's head and rubbing one of both their feet . "Let's get our family home" Jake said smiling .

He walked carrying Aidan's carseat while I held Sarah's in my lap. Dad pulled our car around and helped Jake get the babies settled . "In the car honey, we got it" Jake said gently , I rolled my eyes and gave his shoulder a little shove making him smile before I did as I was told ,

That first night was hard we were up off and on all night . One would settle , only for the other to be set off then they'd both cry. It was that way for awhile till Aidan and Sarah were used to a schedule . Jake would bring them in and I'd nurse them , singing softly to them while Jake watched .

Five months later

Hearing giggling as I spoke to my aunt Leanne I put my phone on my shoulder and hitched it to my ear to hold it there and set my lunch preparations back on the counter . Stopping by the table I smiled and laughed lightly at the sight before me .

My six foot eight husband on all fours crawling slowly so our giggling five month old son and daughter can catch him . Aidan grabbed his big toe and he stopped and turned over with a fake cry of defeat making both babies let out a peel of giggles and crawl up his body.

"What's funny?" My aunt asked and I described the scene before me to her. "I'm so happy" I murmured watching as they gave their daddy slobbery open mouth kisses and he winced with a deep laugh , holding both babies steady and kissed their chubby cheeks as they patted his face .

"Let's go get mommy" Jake whispered to the twins and got up with a baby in each arm . Both of them reached for me giving the same treatment of slobbery kisses and I laughed taking Aidan and Jake followed as I went to the kitchen .

"He eats like you" I murmured smirking as I fed Aidan and Jake fed Sarah . "That's my big boy" he chuckled .

Emily was die any day now and Liam proposed to Leah. Kim announced that she was pregnant , and Embry proposed to Bella on her birthday .

Three years later

Liam and Leah got married a year after the twins were born and are expecting there first child now. Sam and Emily had a son Levi and Kim and Jared a daughter Keira . Seth and Julia are engaged and going to Udub together . Bella and Embry got married shortly after Leah and Liam . Embry junior loves to be around his cousins and his three month old sister Lizzie is daddy's little princess.

.Sarah giggled a peal of toddler giggles with a big smile as Jake tickled her . We were having a picnic on a rare sunny day in the backyard. I smiled watching him as he held her high in the air and brought her in giving her tummy a raspberry and she squealed in delight "daddy!" . Jake looked over and chuckled seeing something "what?" I wondered . He chuckled and brought Sarah over " AJ's helping Shade" he said cryptically and passed our daughter over .

"AJ get away from that mud , your momma's gonna kill me" he called as he jogged over and scooped our giggling son into his arms . He giggled madly as Jake tucked him under his arm like a football and jogged back over . "He didn't get that idea on his own , little Embry gave him the idea" I told me husband and looked at my son "didn't he little man" I asked playfully and he nodded eagerly.

"Shade doesn't need your help digging a hole buddy" Jake told him poking his little tummy . I laughed , watching as both toddlers chased their father on unsteady legs . He fell to the ground in an exaggerated way , letting both giggling twins climb up on his chest . "Got you daddy" Aidan giggled , "yeah , got you daddy' Sarah echoed her brother .

"Did you now" Jake asked playfully lifting a brow , both twins nodded grinning widely . "I don't think so " he growled playfully and got up quickly with both twins upside down as he held their legs making them laugh and squeal till he moved them .

I laughed watching them " you guys ready to come inside and have ice cream?" I asked excitedly

Laughing as they answered Jake tucked a twin under each arm and brought them back to the house . Much later after the twins were settle into bed . Jake threw me over his shoulder and carried me to our room . Depositing me on the bed he quickly hovered over me " I need you , are the kids asleep?" . I nodded " feelings mutual " I whispered against his lips as he undressed me . I fought to keep quiet making Jake chuckle softly from my sternum .

I huffed in exasperation "you do that on purpose" I hissed as he came back to my neck , suckling my pulse down to my collarbone . He smiled wickedly "bet your fine ass I do baby"he murmured huskily and pinched my ass to push his point .

I hmmed as he continued his kisses , running my hands through his hair and over his shoulders as he moved. "Speaking of babies.." I began , "yeah" he rumbled and I gasped as he did something . " Honey I'm pregnant" I told him . He lifted up and looked at me wide eyed and grinning . "We're having another baby?" he asked me quietly and I nodded. He kissed me deeply and kissed down my chest to the concave of my flat stomach and kissed beside my navel .

He made love to me passionately and made me feel so loved and amazing . Sated and content he propped his chin up on my stomach and smiled at me . "My God how did I get so lucky" he murmured looking at my face in awe , making me blush . "I ask the same thing . I always saw you, from my first day at Forks high till you finally saw me" I told him .

"I always did see you " he countered and cupped my chin running his thumb over my lips. " I new you weren't like the others , I never thought I'd have a chance with you so I didn't try" .

"We were just what the other needed" I murmured against his thumb. "You brought me back' he whispered, I nodded "and you brought me out. I never thought a guy like you would want me , and if they did it wouldn't be real . Then you were there , and you stayed . Even when things were difficult you stayed , and you never stopped wanting me or loving me" I said .

He brought our entwined fingers to his smiling lips and kissed my hand softly. "And I'm never going to stop. I love you and I need you to much . I love what you've done to me , the life we've made together , the family you've brought back to dad and me"

I smiled "Feelings mutual Jacob Black , you've given me everything I could ever want and more" .

~* **The End** *~


End file.
